Paws and Claws baby I'm Untameable
by TheNebulaAngel
Summary: Kaela's parents were murdered, she can shift into a wild cat, she get captured and taken to a ranch full of boys, evil from her past comes to haunt her along with a man she thought dead. Romance, thriller, comedy, fantasy.
1. Chapter 1  To Chapter 32

Prologue

"You have a daughter don't you? Where is she!" An unfamiliar male voice had shouted.

I was just outside my ear pressed against the old wooden door to the living room trying to figure out what was happening. I'd been for a morning run like I usually did and come home to strange shouts and screaming.

There were the sounds of something smashing and my heart skipped a beat as I flinched.

" She left, she left! She's not here!" Yelled my father. He sounded frightened. This was very unlike my father. He'd always been quiet and reserved, he never spoke angrily, he only smiled. I'd never heard him like this before.

"Tell me, or I'll break her arm!" The voice threatened.

My mother screamed.

"She's not here! Let my wife go! Please!" Begged my father.

"Why don't you shift and come rescue her? Go on you know you want to..." Coaxed the man's voice.

"...I don't know what you mean! I can't come over you'll break her arm!" Said my father panicked.

"SHIFT! You know what I mean old man SHIFT!" There was punching noise and my father groaned.

"I .Don't .Know..."

There was another punch and I could hear my father moaning in pain. My mothers screams muffled.

"Damn it of course you do! SHIFT or I kill the lady!"

"No!" Cried my father.

"No!" I gasped lifting my head off the door tears leaking down my face. The door creaked as the weight of my head left it.

"Shhhhh." Came another mans voice from inside. "I heard something..."

I froze my eyes wide with terror.

"...She's here." I heard him whisper.

"Noo! RUN KAELA!" Yelled my father

I hesitated for a split second before turning on my heel and running. Behind me I heard wild feral like growls and roars above the screams of my mother. I ran across the field jumping over the fences of our farm and into the long grass at the edge of our property. Looking behind me I could see the figures of two men chasing after me. Running as fast as I could I sprinted towards the edge of the long grass towards the forest, it was the only way I would be able to loose them; I knew up to half to the forest like the back of my hand. As I ran a warm gripping feeling filled my chest as I thought of my parents, were they dead? I pushed the thoughts back as I tried to concentrate on the path in front of me. The last thing I needed was to trip.

Before I knew it I'd reached the forest. I dodged round trees and leaped over logs, streams and bushes. My vision was blurring and I stopped to take a breath freaking out that I was going blind but it was only tears. Tears that were running wild down my cheeks, and stinging my eyes. Over whelmed with fear and sorrow I fell to my knees still panting from my run. I choked back a cry as an aching pain flared up inside my chest. _What's happening to me!_ Gritting my teeth I clenched my fists as an excruciating pain rippled through my body, I felt as if all the bones inside me were breaking and then dissolving under a boiling heat. This time I really was blinded but not by tears but by pain, I was unable to see anything. I felt my body hit the ground as prickling pins and needles spread up my arm, to my shoulder, chest, stomach, and legs till it was all over my body like fire ants. I was aware of loud cracking sounds as the pain subsided. I let out a loud gasping inhale of air as I chocked back another cry. My vision came back fuzzy at first as I concentrated on small bush. I could now see everything in front of me clearly, including the small bush that I'd been concentrating on. But it was somehow different. I had never realised before how ...green...things were, and the veins of the leaves, they stood out SO much more. Each delicate vein creeping along the base of the leaf and branching out into many more individual strands carrying food and nutrience.

My ears suddenly popped came to life and a whole projection of sound echoed through my head. I could hear everything. Birds preening their feathers, cicadas, small scuttling noises of animals, and then the crunching of leaves and shouts coming from what sounded like only a couple meters behind me. I reached out my hand to lift my self up, but it wasn't my hand that reached out to the tree next to me, it was a black paw. My eyes widened and I lifted up my other hand... it was a paw...

Curiously I turned my head round from where Iay and I could see a long blacked furred body. _...I'm...I'm...a..cat...?..._ There was no time to figure out what had truly happened to me as I had no time, the crunching of leaves and heavy breathing was getting louder, I had to move. Experimentally I tried to stand. It was...weird but not difficult, it was just like playing animals when I was young, I would go down on 'All fours' as I'd called it, and run around roaring and making different animal noises. Once I was on my feet...paws... I started to walk forward, then I went to a jogging pace weaving round trees and shrubs, then into a sprint. I felt like I was flying. I was filled with excitement and best of all I felt like I could run forever. Behind me I heard one of the men yell to the other. "I don't think we can outrun her. She's shifted!"

Another voice called back. "We may as well stop, there no point in us shifting after her ; we're too tired already."

The sounds of the men died down as I carried on running, birds and animals rushing out of my path. When I was sure I was well away from them I stopped panting for breath and lay down next to a small stream. I felt my tongue hanging out of my mouth and frowned bringing it back into my mouth and shutting my gob. When I'd caught my breath I padded over to the water and looked at my reflection. A large sleek black cat with piercing blue eyes gazed back at me. I looked very much like a black cougar, but as I turned my body to the side I could see that I was slimmer and with longer legs, almost like a cheetah, and yet my face didn't look like cheetah or cougar, it looked similar to that of a snow leopard. _What am I?_

Looking closely I had faint rosettes and dark tipped ears, my markings were darker then the rest of my fur but all together I was just black. I beared my teeth revealing a full set of long white sharp canines. I had a long tail too, which had a dark ring towards the tip. Dipping my head I bent down to try and drink the water, but all the water went up my nose. I snorted and coughed, before having another go remembering that cats tended to use their tongues. This way worked, but I couldn't manage to get enough water into my mouth. While drinking I remembered my mothers screams, and my father who was being punched while a man tried to force him to shift. _Shift!_

I'd shifted!_ All the feral noises...cats..._

They'd wanted my parents to shift, but they'd never told me anything about shifting. The men, they could shift too they'd spoken about it while chasing me. _But how do I shift back...?_ I closed my eyes and spoke loudly inside my head _"Shift!"_ Nothing happened. I tried again beginning to panic. Nothing. _ What If I can't shift back...? _All the bad things that had happened suddenly added up, as I recalled everything that had happened. I began to shake as I cried letting out yowling noises.

I had ended up crying myself to sleep, and I'd also shifted back as well _thank goodness_. The next day I had gone back to my home, only to find the lifeless bodies of my parents.

Since that day I'd never returned home, and roamed the wild as both a cat and a human.

After shifting the first time there was no more pain, and it took barely seconds for me to shift.

The best bit is that my clothes don't get ripped or torn apart; they simply become part of my skin. They don't show up when I'm in cat form, and when I shift back to human my clothes are still on me if anything a little ripped and dirty. For food I find fruit trees and I hunt small prey .

I never returned home, just wondered further and further away from it, leaving the house behind and forgetting the very memory of it.

I go where I please, I do what I want, and I answer to nobody. At the age of 16 my family was murdered. At the age of sixteen, I turned wild.

Chapter One

I lay back in the grass quite content; a summer breeze gentling stirring the long blades of grass around me. My nose twitched as a small green bottle fly landed on my nose; my tail flickering , I gave my head a shake and the fly buzzed off.

It had been a long time since the accident, and a long time that I'd been on my own. I'd been but 16 when I'd lost my parents and when I'd shifted for the first time. I'd been unexperienced at living on my own in the wild, there was no hot showers, no tent or shelter, and no pre-made meals. But since then I'd learnt, I knew how to pounce and how to kill, I knew how to protect my prey, and to run with the deer. I'd never come across any of my own kind before, I'd seen three large cats in the forest once, but I'd stayed hidden. They could have been just normal wild cats, but I didn't know, and I hadn't stayed long enough to find out.

I let out a long contented yawn, before closing my eyes ready to have a nap. It was as I closed my eyes that I heard the light stepping of paws and slow feathered breathing coming from somewhere on my left. Eye's snapping open, my senses awake I shuffled lightly onto my paws a reflex reaction I'd obtained when strange sounds or sights were noticed. Listening intently I counted the slow paw steps behind me and then also caught the sound of two more sets of paw steps. There was one cat behind me, coming up on my left and the other coming up on my right. They were boxing me in like prey. The sounds of their footsteps stopped and my heart beat faster despite my anxiousness to keep it slow and undetected. I begged my ears to hear more, straining them and freezing in concentration. I gave a low snarl before I leapt up and sprinted forward. _Catch me if you can._ I focused on stretching out my body and then coiling it back and letting it loose, and concentrating on making my limbs pump faster and faster. I growled angrily as I heard the cats catching up to me, but if they thought that sprint was my only talent they were wrong. Rearing to the right I ran in that direction with the cats behind me following, if my calculations were right there was a wide gorge , and there was no way a pack of wild cats would follow my leap across there. There gorge was approaching and I put on another burst of speed preparing for my jump. I sprinted up to the edge of the gorge and coiled my body back and sprung; launching myself into the air. As I came to mid jump I stretched my body out ready to land on the other side. After my paws had hit solid ground I ran a little further before glancing back. _Impossible..._

The three 'large' cats were leaping across the gorge with what looked like minimum effort, but worst of all, they didn't look like normal cats. _Shifters_

They were black just like me and from the distance I was at they were a lot larger then I was. _Think Kaela THINK!_ While running aimlessly I thought of a possible plan that might just work. Trees where appearing to my left and a small cliff like face to my left . I ran towards the trees glancing backwards every so often to see how far they were behind me. They were getting closer, if I didn't pull this off quick, and successfully I'd be dead meat. _Probably…_

As the trees and the cliff came closer I prepared to execute my plan. I would have to enter the trees as close as I could to the cliff as possible. _Now!_

I spun round on my paws so that I was nearly facing them and then leapt up onto the cliff jumping from ledge to ledge making my way further and further to the top. I glanced down quickly to see where the shifters were. I hissed showing my teeth as they too began to climb. My change of direction had slowed them down but not enough to stop them. One of the shifters caught my eye and gave what looked like a smirk. Growling I carried on up the cliff face making my way up to the top. Once at the top I spotted some loose stones and small boulders which I pressed my weight against pushing a few over the ledge. There was a loud yowl as a stone hit one of the shifters. That time it was my turn to smirk. After having my fun I turned taking a quick glance around at my knew surroundings, I hadn't been up this way before. What I'd thought was just a small cliff, was the beginnings of a rocky terrain leading to what looked like a mountain. Choosing a random direction I carried on running. I ran down a small gap imbetween the rock hoping that they wouldn't be able to fit through, but dancing shadows above me proved wrong. They were following me from above. _Ohhh shit._ I watched as two long shadows dropped into my pathway a couple of meters in front, but I shot up a side passage back onto level ground. Looking around I could only see two of the shifters. I dodged just in time as the missing shifter sprung out at from a ledge above._ Too close_. I had two large cliff like faces on either side of me the only directions I could run in was forward or back. If it had been smaller wild cats I would have turned and fought but these weren't just ordinary cats they were shifters, which meant more intelligence _in theory_, and they were also too big for me to fight; they could over power me easily. I'd run out of ideas, the only way I was going to be able to get away from these shifters depends on my stamina and speed, but at this rate it's going to be very unlikely that I escape. They were soon going to be close enough to pounce.

Breathing hard I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up my sprint much longer I was tiring. After turning a corner I knew that it was over, I was facing dead end, and the cliff in front of me had no ledges for me to jump up onto. I came to a stop at the base of the cliff and turned around hackles raised and teeth bared. The shifters slowed and began slowly coming forward. _"And you thought we wouldn't catch you?"_ Came a male voice inside my head. I let out a short gasp. _"Who are you?"_ I asked experimentally projecting my thoughts loudly. _"You don't need to shout! We can hear you just fine."_ Growled the shifter to my left baring his teeth.

"_We are shifters very much like yourself"_ Came the original voice inside my head. I assumed it was the shifter who was in front of me.

I cocked my head to the side curiously but defiant at the same time as I'd raised my chin. _"Oh really? And what gives you the right stalking me and then chasing me down like this?"_

"_We merely wanted to… talk"_ He said stepping closer.

I let out a warning growl unsheathing my claws for all to see.

"_That won't be necessary" _He chuckled at my growl.

It was only then that another scent wafted by my nose. Looking up I saw a grey truck and a guy around the age of twenty aiming what looked to be a riffle at me. My eyes widened as he pulled the trigger. A dart flew out of the gun and hit me on my backside. I hissed angrily attempting to swipe the dart away. But my body began to feel heavy and my vision began to fade as I collapsed. I tried to stay awake and to fight the drug. The three shifters walked calmly forward till they were all towering over me, the nearest lowered his head and sniffed me placing a paw on my stomach. I managed to let out one last growl and swipe at him with my paw, which caught him causing him to give hiss. But then my eyes closed and I fell away into blackness.

Chapter two

I began to awaken to the sounds of an engine and an uneven road. _ I'm in the back of the truck._ My senses began to awaken and I could smell the smell of men's Cologne, sweat, dust, and the faint smell of cat.

"She was a lucky find. Just look at her, she's so beautiful." Came a guy's voice from next to me.

"She may look beautiful now, but she could be hideous once she's shifted back!" Came a gruff voice behind me.

There was a yell from inside the vehicle. "Watch yourself boys, the drug will be wearing off soon."

I felt the guys next to me move a little further back uneasily. " She's already swiped at me once I'm not taking any chances that she won't do it again."

"They're always like this!" _So there are others…_

"Not always, some of them are actually willing to come like, Tina."

The boys began to laugh. _Who the heck's Tina? _

"That Haley girl she was a bit vicious."

"Yeah but after she was drugged she was fine in between shots."

"True, but think of all the trouble this one's given us so far. She did one hell of a run, and not to mention the jump!"

"Yeah… but I'm betting you she's given up now, and she's going to play nice all the way to the ranch."

"Ok I'll bet that when she wakes up she's going to give us hell and hopefully knock some real sense into I win you have to do dishes and cook for a week, if I lose then I'll do it. Deal?"

"Deal!" Said the guy next to me. There was the slap of hands as the bet begun.

_Hmmm what to do… give them hell….or play nice…. Hmmm …I don't think they deserve 'Nice!' I never asked for any of this crap._

Slowly I extracted my claws, my tail giving a small flicker of anticipation. _Ok if the back of the truck is behind me, I'll need to spin round because I can't jump over one of them they'll just grab me before I make it off. Three…two….two and a half…..One._

I leapt up swiping the guy to my right then as he ducked he gave me my exit. I leapt over him and out of the truck landing gracefully on the dirt ground. Sparing no time at all I broke into a sprint away from the truck, that I could hear breaking to a stop it's breaks squealing in protest. I could hear the faint sounds of cursing from the guys in the back of the truck. _Tough luck boys. I'm free! I'm…_ I hissed angrily as a familiar pin pricked pain hit me on my rear again. I spun round coming to a stop. I could see one of the boys standing on the back of the truck with a gun now slung over his shoulder in triumph, while the other boys ran to come and get me.

My body began to feel heavy and I sank to the ground growling angrily. "Told you she'd begin to unleash hell!" Yelled one of the boys cheerfully as he jogged up to me.

"Just you wait, I bet she won't do it again" Said the other guy jogging up to stand in front of me confidently not keeping his distance.

_Oh really?_

I lashed out at him catching his trousers and leaving four long slashed rips.

"…..Bitch…." he gasped in shock.

" …She's the hell kitty… ..!" whispered one of the other boys jokily while he and another laughed.

Before I completely went to sleep I heard a satisfying punch from the boy with the ripped trousers.

As I began to awaken for the third time after having another hissy fit at the boys in the back of the truck, I noticed a change in the air, it was colder and the light pressing at my eye lids wasn't as strong._ It's dusk_ …?

"Shall I shoot her again…?" Asked a weary voice from the far side of the back of the truck.

"Hmmm…five more minutes."

" Ok but she so as much twitches I'm darting her!"

_Smart thinking…_

"We'll be at the ranch in like 15 minutes so let's just hope that the drug lasts that long, because it'd be a shame to shoot her again. I want to see what she actually looks like."

"I'm with you on that one" Came another voice.

" Huh, and you said she wouldn't give us any trouble, Hah!" Grumbled the boy who said he was going to drug me again. "She's swiped at me twice!"

"Yeah, and she ripped my trousers! I lost the bet alright just give it a rest!"

"Ooohh yeah!" Said another boy chuckling in agreement.

"Shut up!" Whined the boy at the back of the truck angrily.

There was no point in snarling and lashing out at them again, after all I wanted to be awake when we arrived at this 'Ranch' of theirs, and the only way I was going to be able to do that is by pretending to be asleep still; which also meant 'No moving'. _Only fifteen minutes away…apparently._

"Are you sure I shouldn't just shoot her one more time…" Said the boy with the dart gun uneasily.

"Mouse!" Taunted one of the other boys.

"I am not!" Whined dart boy.

Conversation dropped from there, as it was nearing the end of the day everyone's energy levels had dropped leaving everyone smelling of sweat, dirt and grime.

"Who do you think's going to want this one?" Asked one of the boys bleakly

"Don't know aye, not me That's for sure!" Said dart boy.

"Hmmm I dunno. She might be tamable…"

The boys went quiet then burst out into raucous laughter.

"Do you think Kale would like her?" Asked dart boy once all the laughter had stopped.

"Dunno, he's pretty picky, he didn't even like Tina, and she was all over him."

After about 10 minutes of chatter about a girl called Tina, and how hot she was, the truck stopped moving and it's engine turned off.

_Guess we've finally arrived._

There was the slamming of the truck door and the crunching of gravel as the driver came to the back of the truck. "Right.." He said his hands slapping the sides of the truck. "Bring her in boys."

"I'll….get ready to dart her if she awakens…" Said dart boy shuffling off the truck.

The other two boys came round me and lifted me up.

"I'm so glad she's not that heavy!" Exclaimed one of the boys as they jumped off the truck.

"Same here."

"God she better not be anorexic!" Moaned the other.

As gravel crunched under neither the boys feet, I heard a door creek open and warm welcomes being given. The smell of roast chicken and potatoes filled my nostrils making my stomach give a slight grumble.

"We found another shifter!" Came dart boys now confident and triumphant voice. "It's a girl…!" He whispered.

There was laughter and whistles of delight from the guys that were in the room.

"Really, she doesn't look like much." Came a shrill snotty voice from the far side of the room.

" Well neither did you." Said one of the boys carrying me. There were sniggers of laughter. "But honest to god this one's a hand full! Look what she did to my trousers!" he exclaimed loudly.

"It's all very interesting I assure you, but I'd love to see in her human form so go put her in the pen and we'll wait for her to wake up." Said a voice which sounded like the driver. "Oh and somebody can do the honors of waking Kale." He added before walking out of the room.

_Chapter Three_

As I was being carried out of the room I felt the light against my eye lids dimmer. "Which cell room shall we put her in?" Asked one of the boys carrying me.

"Hmm, how 'bout…number three?"

"Why not, different girl for a different room I reckon"

"How long do you think it will take her to earn one of the proper rooms? Longest time's been three days hasn't it?"

"Yeah that was Haley; Tina was only in one of the cell rooms for like two hours before she pleaded herself out."

"How long do reckon this one will be in for?"

"Well if Haley was in for three days… I reckon this one's going to be in for at least twice that….I'm guessing four to seven days."

"I don't know, how 'bout a week and three days.."

"Nah…. Too long. Hey just put her down here so I can open the door."

I was gently lowered and placed on a wooden floor. There were the sounds of a chain lock, and some bolts being slid before there was a creaking of a door opening. Then the boy who'd just unlocked the first door walked into the room and turned a knob opening another door, letting a breeze of cool air rush into the hall where I was lying.

Once again I was lifted , and the boys walked into the room and then outside. _Where the heck are they taking me?_

"Let's just put her here Ben." Said the boy who had gone and unlocked the doors. They placed me down on the ground soft grass tickling my cheeks.

"That's it I'm getting out of here, she'll be waking up very veeeerrrrry soon I should imagine." Said Ben walking briskly away.

"Nah, it'll be a good ten minutes before they do!" Said the boy nearest me laughing, but still turning round to begin to follow.

As soon as the other boy began to follow I opened my eyes and sat up quickly moving onto my four paws. "Woaahh! Get out Ben! Move!" yelled the boy nearest me beginning to run. Taking a quick glance around I was indeed outside but a rather tall wire mesh fence was surrounding me. The boys were running over to what looked like a metal door in the fence. I smiled a stood up running after them. "Open the bloody door!" yelled Ben urging the other boy to hurry up. The door swung open and the boys charged through slamming the door shut behind them, locking it and backing away from the fence as I growled and hissed at them from inside my prison. I paced up and down the fence in humph.

"Told you them drugs where gonna wear out Dan!" Exclaimed Ben letting out an exasperated laugh.

"I reckon she was faking sleep the whole time!" Said Dan.

"Damn, bet she was too! Let's go get the others and tell them she's woken up!" Ben said excitedly.

Dan grinned before giving me a little wave. "See you soon kitty!" He said giving me a wink.

I gave him a smirk and flicked my tail before turning round to have an explore of my 'room'. _Hah room more like friggin enclosure!_

The space was quite generous; I had plenty of area to roam in when in cat form, but was only grass, three trees, some boulders, and a small pond, nothing too exciting. My fenced area was joined onto the main part of the ranch, where there was an open wooden door, which the boys had carried me through. _There were two doors….one should still be open!_

I ran towards the wooden door and entered into another room which had a simple bed, chest of draws and an open door which looked like it led to a bathroom; but the other door which I imagined I had been carried through ,was shut and most likely locked. Reaching out with a paw I tried the handle, but it was locked. Anger surged through me and I lashed out at the door leaving a set of fresh claw marks. Growling angrily I went back outside to go and take a drink from the pond. Lowering my head I went to take a drink, but spat it back out in disgust. It wasn't natural water, it had something I couldn't quite put my paw on. It wasn't chlorine, and it wasn't the usual dirt, whatever it was it left a weird taste in my mouth, and I wasn't going to be drinking anymore of it!

Not knowing what else to do I sat down on my ass and sulked, while pondering on what to do next. _Well, Ben and that Dan guy have gone to go and get the others and tell them that I'm awake, so it's going to be lots of show and tell; fun fun fun. They want to see me in human form and they probably have another drug dart which will make me do that. They're going to be expecting to see a sulky cat in a cage with a feral temper, and for me to live up to god knows what the other boys have been saying about me. _I twitched my nose, and flicked my nose indecisively.

_What to do….what to do…._

Then it came to me.

_I'm not going to be shot at with some bloody dart gun again, and I'm not going to sulk and be shaped into someone I'm not just because of the way people are treating me. I won't be the sweet tempered, tamed, suck up slut like that Tina sounds to be, and I'm going to live up to what reputation I've so far given myself. I shall shift, and I shan't cower and hide or be sulky, but the one thing that will always be the same is the fact that I will not be tamable, I shall be the mother of all hell to any shifter who places his hands on me and that's final._ I told myself defiantly.

I stood up and stretched lifting my head up to the dark sky littered with bright shining stars. Then I sank down on my paws into a pouncing position and began to breathe deeply. It'd been a while since I'd been in my human form, and the longer I left the shift back the more difficult it is. Never painful, but difficult to make it actually happen.

While breathing deeply I could hear voices becoming louder. _Damn it come on Kaela! Don't give them the satisfactory of being able to watch you shift!_

I shut my eyes tightly, and began to imagine the shift as hard as I could breathing deeply and slowly. Then it happened.

My skin tingled, and my bones expanded and stretched, my fur shortened and disappeared under soft tan skin , and my dirty blonde brown hair began to grow out of my head and down my back. There was the final, pops and clicks and the shift was done. I gave a sigh, my hands placed on the grass in front of me and my hair hanging down. _Note to self, never leave a shift back to human form longer than three days. _I sat back on my knees and pushed my hair out of my face. I was still wearing my denim short shorts, and my green singlet, which was now too small for me and exposed my stomach and my belly button piercing that I'd gotten on my fourteenth birthday. My feet were bare as I'd worn out my shoes so much that there was no sole left, and the seams of my tucks were ripped. I couldn't hear the voices at the moment, as I didn't have my excellent hearing when I was in my human form, but I'd made the calculation in my cat form that they'd be here in three minutes. I only had two minutes left.

Slowly I stood up, my head feeling rather dizzy from the shift. I couldn't see much as a human, but it was a bright night and the moon illuminated the whole sky and the earth below it allowing me to see the boulders, the pond and the trees. Careful of my footing I walked over to the boulders, lucky for me there was a nice big boulder with a flat top that I would be able to lie on. I climbed up on top of one of the boulders and pulled myself up onto the large flat one where I decided I would lay down on my stomach, with my head in my hands and wait for the crowd of visitors. I waited for a whole minute before I could actually hear the voices and laughter of boys coming towards my enclosure, and by that time I was already partially board and had my chin rested in one hand and my other hand dangling over the side of the boulder.

"..I'm telling you she just sprung up as soon as I turned my back, ready to pounce on me she was that desperate!" Said Dan boasting loudly.

_Youuuu dick!_

Dan was walking towards the fence with six other guys around him and a girl who was probably Tina, and they were all laughing and making jokes about what Dan had just said.

"Sounds like a feisty one!"

"She was probably only desperate to claw your eyes out."

They all stopped at fence, and began peering through the wire trying to figure out where I was.

"Hey where is she?" Exclaimed one of the boys.

"Are you sure she didn't escape?"

"Nah Ben locked the metal door as soon as we got back into the hall." Said Dan surely.

"Here puss puss puss puss!" Called one of the boys.

"Here kitty kitty kitty!." Called another boy who I recognized as the skittish boy with the dart, that had been freaking out that the drugs had worn off.

I smiled. "Here mousey mousey mousey!" I called back.

The boys all turned to look at the boulders to see me lazing on the boulder waving.

"Oh shiiiiiitt…." Gaped one of the boys from behind the fence.

Each with a dazed expression on their face.

I grinned pleased with their reactions.

"She doesn't look harmful at all, stuff this I'm goin in!" said one of the boys grinning wickedly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jace…!" said Dart boy after him as Jace walked to the door in the fence.

"Shut up 'Mouse'" the boy snapped back.

I smiled and wiggled my finger at Jace beckoning him to come and see me. Jace grinned stupidly as he opened the door and stepped into my enclosure. I sat up and slipped gracefully off the boulder and onto the grass. Dan locked the door behind Jace to ensure that I didn't escape. _Damn_…_oh well, there's still time to have some fun.._

Jace gave the guys a wink before he began swaggering his was towards me strutting his stuff. He wasn't as big as he thought he was, he had shoulder length blonde wavy hair, and a medium build. Jace was the sort of boy that cheerleaders went after, but for me he wasn't even on my scale, just not quite my type.

"Where you from baby?" He asked smoothly.

"Hmmm….it'll cost you…." I said walking towards him.

" Ouuhhh I don't mind, you can put that on my bill."

The boys outside the fence whistled and laughed.

"Ah, but it'll be pretty expensive, your bill might not be long enough." I said giving him a wink as I circled him eyeing him up and down.

There was raucous laughter from behind the fence.

Jace went pink with embarrassment while trying to think of something smart to say.

"What's the matter Jace? Cat got your tongue?" I taunted coming up close behind him and whispering in his ear, just loud enough for the other boys to hear.

Jace spun round his arms wrapping around my waist and holding me tight. "Not just yet." He said fully recovered and smiling. I placed my hands on his chest and let my hands wonder over the faint feeling of muscles underneath the light cotton shirt that he was wearing, while his hand cupped my backside lightly. He lent down and put his lips on mine kissing me passionately his tongue beginning to explore my mouth. I let him kiss me for a little bit longer while I let my hands slip below his belt and he moaned loudly. I heard one of the boys outside the fence said something about me being another Tina, but then as Jace's tongue crept back into my mouth I bit down hard and simultaneously grabbed him rather hard below. Jace screamed in agony pulling away from me. I kicked him to the ground and watched as he rolled about in agony blood pouring out of his mouth as he clutched his groin.

"Did you actually think, it'd be that easy!" I spat angrily. "You make me sick." I said walking away from him to face the fence. "Anybody else want to come in?" I asked threateningly my fists clenched at my sides. The boys who were all dumb struck shook their heads.

"Humph, and you thought she was a cat, she more of a flee bitten stray. You came out to see this?" Said a snotty blonde haired girl wearing a short mini skirt and tank top. _Tina._

"Come in here and say it to my face, and I'll rip your fake hair out and swipe off that pretty plastic face of yours." I hissed.

Her face went pale and her eyes full of worry, while taking a few steps back in her ridiculously high pink heels.

Two boys along with dart boy came into my enclosure to get help Jace out, dart boy carrying his dart gun pointing it at me shakily. "O..O…On..one ..m…m..move and I'll…I'll shoot!" He stammered.

"I won't." I said innocently batting my eye lashes.

The two boys lent down and helped the moaning Jace stand up and hobble towards the door. He looked at me and grimaced. "…your…gonna pay for that…bitch…"

"I'll be sure to put it on your bill again." I said grinning.

_**Chapter Four**_

Once they'd all disappeared I headed inside to my room where I flung myself on my bed and stared at the grey cement ceiling. I felt angry. I felt depressed, and to be perfectly plain pissed off. What had I done to deserve this? I didn't ask to be cat napped? And I sure as hell didn't want to stay here!

I punched the wall angrily, making my knuckles bleed.

'_What the heck am I suppose to do now?' _I thought hopelessly.

_**You're going to carry on being yourself deerie. **_

_Yeah that's going to work. Who asked you to but in!_

_**Me, myself, and I…. and you of course.**_

_What's the point in having a conscience or a whisper, when it doesn't actually say anything helpful?_

_**You want helpful? Sorry darling that's all your gettin'! Go take a shower, go to sleep and think about it in the morning, mean while during the whole process, think nothing of the situation you're in, and just act like it doesn't bother you, till you come up with motivation, and a plan.**_

I sighed to myself, not really wanting to put the effort into heaving myself up to go and have a shower, but I knew it was for the best, not matter how much I wanted to just lye back on the ….come to think of it, uncomfortable bed…. _Nope I'm movin._

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, before heaving myself up. _Shower here I come._

The bathroom wasn't that great, but it'd do. The floor wasn't tiled it was just plain boring cement like everything else other then the grass outside. The walls were a dingy grey and looked as though they might of 'actually' been white, but I'd rather doubt it. Still it was a pretty basic bathroom, it had a shower stall, toilet, sink, and two cupboards. Shutting the bathroom door I began to peel off my dirty clothes, which simply clung to me like another layer of skin. They stank. Disgusted I threw them into the corner and then hopped into the shower.

It took a while for the water to become anything but cold; it was a mere luke warm, but it was however better then the lakes and streams that I had been washing in. I felt almost overjoyed to find two small bottles of conditioner and shampoo, along with a bar of soap on a shelf in the shower. You see, I 'did' have a bag which I taken with me after leaving the house, and it'd had some soap and shampoo, and some necessities, in it, but you see they'd all run out, and the rest of the items which I'd still had where goodness knows where ever I left them before I was rudely chased and captured.

I marveled the smell of the shampoo and the conditioner it was 'the' clean smell, one that I hadn't smelt in one heck of a long time!

I washed myself as clean as I could get, and brushed through my tangled hair with my fingers trying to pry and loosen out and knots. There was a lot of hair at the bottom of the shower when I'd finished but I simply washed it down the plug without really thinking of the possible consequences that could occur later on depending on how long I was staying in this room.

Once I got out of the shower I looked into one of the cupboards searching for a towel. I found one, along with a tooth brush, tooth paste, a dry flannel and another bar of soap. _Charming._

After wrapping the rough towel around me; which may I add, was ridiculously small, and didn't even cover half of me once I wrapped it around me, I brushed my teeth then chucked my clothes into the sink and began to scrub, and clean them using the bar of soap. When I was satisfied I squeezed off the excess water and walked over to the bathroom door; placing my ear up against it and listened to see if there was any sounds of movement from in my room. There was no noise. I waited a couple more seconds before opening the door. As soon as I did I dropped my wet clothes and hissed loudly. There was a guy lying back on my bed his head in his hands seeming quite relaxed. He was smirking at me.

"Well, you finally decided to join me. I must say you're much prettier closer up, and you look even better now that you've showered." He said smirking all the while.

He sat up and looked me up and down. I spread my feet apart preparing for whatever was going to come next.

"You know…. I reckon you'd look even prettier….'without' the towel."

He gave a wicked grin as he marveled the sight of my already exposed legs.

"But again…it'd be a bit rash of me just to swoop you up and remove the towel, as, I've already seen what you've done to Jace…"

Then it was my turn to smirk.

"Ah, I thought you would. You enjoyed that didn't you, but not as much as you're going to love tomorrow…or is it later tonight..." He paused and gave a thoughtful look.

"Doesn't matter reeealy. It's going to happen all the same. See your going to start getting little… 'Visits', apparently even the man himself, Kale, is going to come down. See they'll determine your fate. It's all to determine how…. 'tame' you are. And you're going to want to give up eventually other whys, well, you're dead, literally. No setting you free no nothing, see they don't want trouble, I don't want trouble. So you're going to have to prove nice enough, 'tame' enough, or you'll probably turn into a nice fur rug for Tina. You get what I'm saying?'

Without pausing for a second for my response he carried on. "The other boys, won't play nice, especially not Jace if he comes in again; which no doubt he will, Kale's the worst I suppose…."

"Get to the point!" I growled viciously.

"Ok. See, I'm a nice guy." He began sitting up from off my bed and swinging his legs round to the edge of the bed.

"And I'm going to offer you, a quick V.I.P, pass out of this prison without you having to go through all the ..dreadfully boring and most likely unpleasant visits. You'll get to have your own room, clothes, items, accessories, and free range, oh and don't forget the privacy." He said giving me another glance up and down.

"And for exchange, all you have to do is give me a little something, every….ohhhh I'll be nice, every second day. Mean while you're as good as free." He said giving me a cocky grin.

"Fuck you!" I spat.

"Whoa, ok I was just trying to be nice. You know the guys have been saying that you could nearly be Tina's sister. You both look fairly alike, the only difference is your personalities. She's the angel, and you're the devil." He gave a great sigh slapping his hands on his knees.

"Oohhhh. Well, seen as you don't want to accept my offer… I guess, you could count this as…your first visit." He suddenly lunged for me, making me fall back into the bathroom and onto the cement floor.

"Get off me dip shit!" I screamed as he pinned my arms back, straddling me all the while.

"What pretty eyes you have... crystal blue…." He said calmly cocking his head to the side. "Oh I don't think I really introduced myself did I? I'm Ryan and you are?"

"Why should I tell you?" I hissed from underneath him.

"Hmmm, maybe because I'm on top of you right now, and I can do whatever I want. Tell me. Your. Name." He said gripping my jaw in his hand and squeezing it hard.

I winced in pain, but still refusing to speak. Ryan squeezed harder, tears now forming in my eyes.

"Kaela. My names Kaela." I said through gritted teeth.

"See, now that wasn't too hard was it?" He said releasing my jaw. " They say you're going to be untamable, but what they don't realize is that, no one's untamable. They just have to be…broken." He said before crushing his mouth on mine.

He wasn't fool enough to put his tongue in my mouth after what happened to Jace but he still kissed me pressing my lips to his. Ryan opened his eyes and looked into mine as I struggled under his weight as he kissed me forcefully. He was smirking with satisfaction. Then I made my body freeze. I stopped moving altogether.

This caused Ryan to pause a little, glaring at me slightly wondering what I was up to. Then I bucked. I arched my back using all my strength and then brought my knee up to pry him off me. As soon as he let go of my wrists in shock I slammed my fist into his jaw and sprung to my feet. Ryan seemed dazed and in shock as he held onto his jaw where I'd punched him, he looked up at me and then his eyes glittered and he too got to his feet, fast, but just as 'I' was running out of the door.

I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight when wrapped in a towel which was now incredibly loose, but if I got out into the open, I would be able to take him on easily after I shifted.

As soon as I was outside, the grass under my feet, I ran towards the tall tree in the middle of the enclosure. I stopped once I had reached the trunk and turned round to see Ryan only two meters away from me.

"You might as well give in babe, I'm stronger then you and I'm bigger then you." He said taking two steps forward.

"Maybe, but what if I ….shift!" I snarled and brought on the shift, shifting into the sleek black wild cat that roamed as my second half.

Once I'd shifted I gave a roar, and snarled exposing my canine teeth.

"I thought you might." Said Ryan chuckling.

In an instant he too had shifted, and stood before me, muscles coiling ready underneath his dark fur. Naturally, with him being male, he was bigger than me, but compared to some of the other shifters I'd already seen he wasn't that big, but still stronger and bigger than me. He did have the advantages.

'_Come and get me kitty.'_ He taunted.

I growled at him, feeling the temptation just to leap at him, but I held my ground. Ryan began to circle me, his tail flicking in anticipation.

'_You still look damn good even after you've shifted, but those eyes….they're really something…'_ He said coming round to face me again.

'_But do you honestly think that you stand a chance against me, Kaela.'_

' _I don't know, but I can still but up a fight! ' _ I roared leaping at him.

I landed on his back, my claws digging into his fur. He roared loudly as I sank my teeth into his shoulder. Ryan flipped me off his back sending me flying into the dirt, before leaping back at me. Ryan was heavy as he placed his large paws on my stomach digging in his own claws, but only a little. Growling I swiped at him with my free paw catching him across the face and knocking him a little off balance allowing me to get up again. Blood trickled down Ryan's face where I'd caught him. I backed off a little, feeling the anger pouring off him as his fur stood on its end. Ryan was very angry.

He ran at me his teeth bared and claws now fully extended. Ryan was nearly on top of me and he raised his paw to swipe me across my chest. I dodged, rolling to the side, and then gave a swipe back at him as his back was turned. He turned and glared at me, then let out a loud ferocious roar which batted my ear drums making me flinch. I growled at him and then returned the roar just as loud if not louder. The sound of a door slamming and voices made us both turn to look at the ranch. They'd heard us.

'_Time to finish this' _I snarled preparing to pounce.

'_Come get me' _

I smirked at him giving him a cattish grin before I dashed to the tree which we'd strayed from.

'_You can't run!' _He growled after me.

It was a good thing we weren't too far from the tree as Ryan was fast and nearly in pouncing range. Digging my claws into the earth I sprung at the tree and up onto the first branch. Ryan circled bellow me looking up with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oy Ryan get out of there!" Called a voice from the fence. There was now a crowd of boys outside the fence.

"Nah, leave 'im in there, I want to watch him get smashed!"

"You gunna get beaten by a girl Ryan!" Jeered Ben.

Ryan let out another furious roar.

' _I take that as a yes then!' _I said launching myself at him. This time it was me who landed on top, as I landed on top of him hard. The next three minutes consisted of me beating the crap out of him. Ryan only managed to get me twice, mean while he had cuts all over. None quite as bad looking as the one across his face.

Lifting my paw I swung another hit at his shoulder, but unfortunately this time he managed to dodge, and leapt up on top of me. We tumbled about in the dirt for a while trying to be the one on top, I lost again due to his weight and strength. He bit hard into my side making me yowl in pain. I arched my back knocking him off, but I was too slow to turn and he swiped me across my ass, leaving fresh claw marks. Everything went quiet. The boys at the fence who'd been cheering went silent, Ryan daren't move, and I was trembling with anger. I turned round to face Ryan my teeth exposed and snarling, I let out a blood curdling roar and raised my paw hitting him hard across his head sending him flying. He hit his head hard on one of the boulders and appeared to be knocked unconscious.

"Ohhh shiiiit….." Gasped one of the boys.

I was now breathing hard and was exhausted. It was true that shifters could have incredible strength, but to deliver a blow like that, mainly a girl, was tiring. It was always the boys that were the strongest, and the boys that really had the incredible strength, it wasn't expected of a woman at all. I gave a last sigh, before shifting back and collapsing.

Chapter Five

When I awoke my head felt unbelievably fuzzy, and I felt sore and bruised. As I opened my eyes I remembered beating the crap out of Ryan and I couldn't help but smile, and then the smile became a laugh, and soon enough I was in hysterics. Once I'd calmed down I realized how hungry I was, in fact not 'hungry' but 'starving'. I sat up on the bed and had a quick check about my room, to my delight there was a tray of food on the floor near the door which I literally pounced on. Before I got my first mouthful though I had a dreadful thought. _What if they've drugged the food…_

Then I noticed the scrappy bit of paper that had been tucked underneath a glass of water. I lifted up the cup and opened the piece of paper. ' Don't worry, we didn't tamper with the food. No drugs, no nothing. It's just food.'

_Huh, fancy that._

Without further ado, I tucked into the food scoffing it down. _I don't care what I look like right now, I'm apsalootly starving!_

When I'd finished it was only then that I realized that I was completely starkers. "….Shiiiit….!" I ran to my bed and checked round hoping to find the towel which would mean that they'd simply carried me to my bed 'covered'. There was no towel.

Ripping the sheets off the bed I wrapped them around me and went to look for my clothes. They weren't on the floor near the bathroom where I'd left them.

_Where the heck are my clothes!_

I began to panic. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES!" I screeched.

There was a loud ruckus of laughter from outside. _They didn't…._

Hoiking the bed sheets around me I marched outside. As soon as I placed my first step outside and onto the grass I was welcomed with wolf whistles and cat calls from the awaiting audience outside the fence. The boys were literally ALL sitting on deck chairs, with crisps, popcorn, and coke waiting for me. I was furious.

"Where. Are. My. Clothes.?" I said slowly trying to stay calm.

The boys snickered and then they all looked up behind me. I followed their gaze.

Up the tallest tree in my enclosure on the highest branch were my clothes all hanging separately, shorts, T-shirt, lacey bra, and panties. At the sight of my underwear my cheeks flushed . _How the heck am I suppose to get my clothes down from there without 'revealing' anything…? _

"Go on climb up!" Called one of the boys.

" You know you want to!"

"Give us a show 'Kaela!' " Came a familiar voice.

I turned to see a smirking Ryan. _…I'm gonna kill him…_

"Who's idea was this!" I demanded glaring at them all. I half expected Ryan to admit to it, but then a cool masculine voice spoke up, from the opposite side of the fence.

"That, would be me."

The boys went quiet, as I turned me gaze round to see who it was. I half caught my breath as I looked upon the stranger. The stranger was wearing black loose cotton trousers and a white singlet which looked like it was way too tight showing the rugged muscles of his chest and six pack.

He was…he was…Hot…Sexy….Tempting….Intriguing….handsome..…._And sick minded._ I glared daggers at him. He merely smirked amused at my reaction. He looked vaguely familiar. _Waiiitt…_ I turned back to look at Ryan , then back at the stranger. _Black hair, black hair, tan-ish skin, tanish skin, green eyes, turquoise eyes…_

Seeing my baffled look, the stranger explained.

" Yes, I see you've met my brother Ryan. Gave him quite a shock I'm sure… no doubt he deserved it though." He sneered across at Ryan, who snarled.

"If I ever, I mean EVER get the chance to make you pay for this, believe me I will!" I growled at the stranger.

"Ouh, that'll be nice, you'll be sure to place it in my bill won't you?"

The boys laughed at that, but I on the other hand wasn't happy with my joke getting thrown back at me. I let out a hiss and paced angrily up and down trying to figure out how I was going to get my clothes.

_Can't shift and get them, I'll rip them!_

_I could wait till night, but I don't think I could wait that long besides these guys could easily come in here and take the sheets off me, they're already see through enough as it is._ While looking at the sheets feeling strangely 'uncomfortable' and Idea popped into my head.

_Well I don't feel like flashing…._ I began to walk back to my room, and the guys let out long whines and moans of disappointment.

"You better come back soon missy, or we'll come and take those sheets off you!" Called one of the boys.

"Hahah, leave her alone Brody. We'll give her five minutes." Said stranger.

As soon as I was inside I dashed to the bathroom, and began wrapping and tying the sheets round me in a peculiar way. When I was finished and satisfied I boldly walked out of the bathroom, out of my room, and into the outdoor. As I came out the boys first cheered, but then stopped as they realized what I'd done.

"Cheat!" Yelled Ben.

" No fair."

Ryan growled and kicked a stone by his foot angrily. Stranger just smirked. I'd ripped, knotted and wrapped the sheets so that they covered my top half like a boob tube, and my bottom half like a pair of knickers. Sure I was still revealing a hell of a lot of leg, but they couldn't see anything too important now could they?

Smirking I walked casually towards the tree, paused at the trunk and gave a smile, then begun to climb. It was fairly easy to climb it as there were lots of thick branches that weren't too far apart from one another. I decided to collect my shorts and T-shirt first, and reached up to branch which they were hanging on and pried them off before chucking them down onto the ground. My bra was another easy collect, and I threw that down without a problem, but my panties were a whole new problem. The branch which they were on went far out into open air with no other branches to hold onto. I could walk it, or I could put on a little show, and have some fun retrieving them. I smiled to myself and stepped onto the branch taking one step. The smiles on the boy's faces dropped as they saw I was going to just waltz up and grab them. I smiled with their reactions and then dropped onto my hands and knees, crawling slowly towards my panties. Making sure to look at each and every boy on my way I pouted my lips, and smiled brilliantly. Towards the end of the branch I stopped and the sat down wrapping my long legs around the tree branch, with my hands outstretched in front of me I began to pull myself along it closer to my panties. This, made their mouths hang open wide as they watched me slowly inch my way closer and closer to my panties. When my panties were finally in reach I grabbed them from the twig they were hanging from and then twirled them on my finger triumphantly. Then to the boys disappointment I stood and walked back down the branch to begin my descent down the tree, which was a lot easier then coming up and I simply leapt from branch to branch until I reached the floor.

Picking up my clothing I faced the boys and smiled. "And that my friends is the end of the show, please exit the theater from your right, left and rear, and good afternoon." And with that I turned on my heel and walked back to my room. As soon as I placed my foot into my room there was the sound of applause and hoots from outside. Smirking I went into my bathroom and as quick as I could removed the sheets and put on my clothes before I got any unwanted guests.

Chapter Six

Kales POV from while Kaela was passed out.

I was lounging on the couch when they brought in my brother.

"Man that was one hell of a fight huh!" Cried James

"Who would have guessed she would have gotten the best of him?" Said Harry.

Opening my eyes I looked over to where they'd carried Ryan in. He looked pretty beaten up, he had cuts and bruises all over him and he generally looked like shit. _Huh, serves him right._

The boys seemed to then notice I was there and shifted on their feet uneasily.

"We didn't tell him to honest… we just heared the fight and went out to…to…."

"To see if he's alright…." Finished James. "What should we do with him?"

I gave a yawn and a stretch before standing up to go and seem like I was just the slightest bit worried, which I wasn't, I knew well enough that he wouldn't die and he didn't look like he was missing anything. " Just go and lie him down on his bed, he'll be fine after some sleep. Is she still out there?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "Only she's out cold, she like collapsed after giving Ryan the final blow, but that was only after he raked her ass."

_Huh, he never changes._

I gave them a nod before heading out to the fence that bordered the girl's enclosure. Some of the boys were still there peering through the fence, you couldn't see much though as it was dark, but we had heightened vision thanks to being shifters so we could work out what most things were. There was a small figure barely wrapped in a towel lying on the ground, it looked like the girl. "Do you think she's really out cold or what? "

"Nah I reckon she's faking it."

"No, I think we should go in… and assist her." Grinned Brody.

Ignoring them I went straight to the entrance door and went in. "Hey Kale, what you doing?"

I walked over to her and bent down, even in this light I could tell that she was hot. Lifting my hand I turned her head over to the side and felt for her pulse. She was still breathing, but definitely out cold. Running my gaze over her barely covered body I smirked as I saw the two round globes of her chest under the towel. _ Well can't leave her here._ Scooping my hands under her body I lifted her up easily getting a wiff of her spicy scent, she weighed nothing, she was probably lighter then Tina. Turning round to face the guys with a smile on my face an idea popped into my head. Ignoring their questioning I walked into the girls room then with one hand holding her I pealed back the covers and then gently placed her on the bed. For my plan to work she wasn't allowed to have a towel. The towel was already loose enough as it was and it wasn't to hard for me to simply pull it off her. My mouth went dry and I felt my body give a judder as I felt wild with hunger. She was by far the most beautiful girl I'd ever layed eyes on, and it took a hell of a lot of self control not to just fling myself on her there and then. I let out a growl as I tore my gaze away from her and reluctantly pulled the sheets up around her. Turning away I spotted her clothes on the floor where she seemed to have left them. They were still a little damp but they smelled like her alright. With much self control and determination I managed to walk out of her room with her towel and clothes in my hand after double checking the bathroom for any spare towels. When I walked outside the boys went quiet until they spotted the towel in my hand and I couldn't help but smirk at the sight I'd been able to see upon removing it. "Keep hold of this will you" I said chucking the towel over the fence to them. They silently squabbled over who got to hold the towel, as I walked over to the tallest tree in the enclosure there was the sound of the towel ripping. I rolled my eyes. Once I got to the bottom of the tree I looked up, it was pretty tall, and I knew it wouldn't be a piece of cake for her to climb up and get it, me on the other hand could probably do it with my eyes closed.

"What are you….?" Began Ben.

I looked at him and smirked. "Hanging out the washing." I replied simply.

The boys looked at each other and then grinned. Bending my knees I gave a great leap and went up to the fourth branch, leaping up the rest of the tree and was at the top before you could count to ten. I hung her T-shirt on a fairly easy branch, the blue laced bra fairly easy but a little harder and I couldn't help but notice the size on the label '12C'. _Not surprising._ Last of all were her small panties which naturally matched the bra. _Honestly, half the girls I meet have matching everything._ Before dangling the panties on a twig where the boys would be able to see clearly in the morning I gave the panties a little wave to the boys below who hooted and cheered. Grinning I stood and leapt down landing with a loud thud on the ground, on my feet of course and then with that I walked out, feeling pretty damn good and looking forward to tomorrow morning. As I exited the enclosure the boys laughed and slapped me on the back gleefully. "You guys might want to get some supplies, and make yourself comfortable for when she gets up, no doubt there'll be one heck of a show."

"The best Kale, simply the best idea ever." Cheered Brody.

Once I was back inside at the ranch all I wanted to do was just go to bed, but along my way down the hall Tina spotted me. _Great._ "Heeeyy Kale." She called smiling brilliantly. Once again she was wearing the shortest skirt imaginable, and a top that showed as much of her cleavage as possible, also not forgetting the high heels to make her seem about three inches taller. She walked over to me swaying her hips and a finger playing near her sticky lip gloss lips. "Do you wanna hang out for a while?" She asked placing a manicured hand on my arm.

I smirked, usually I might have said yes, but that was before I'd met the new girl, and besides Tina was a bitch and a slut and everyone knew it. "As much as I would simply 'love' to hang out with you for a little while I'm going to go and get some rest. Besides I think the boys will need a few drinks and maybe some entertainment while they're waiting for the show to start outside. "

She looked a little confused. "Awwww Kale! Plleeaasseee, maybe perhaps I could tuck you into bed huh?" She asked giving a suggestive smile.

_Ehh she never gives up, she won't leave me alone!_

"Nope. I'm fine, goodnight." I said brushing her off and removing her hand.

_Well that must of hurt._

"Reeeejjeeccttiioooonnn" I whispered chuckling to myself.

When I reached my room I closed the door locking it behind me. The shocks most of the girls got once they left the cell rooms was that the ranch could offer so much better. Our rooms were massive and luxurious, we were wealthy to say the least. The whole lot of us could buy mansion after mansion if we wanted too, but the only problem was we didn't want to attract too much attention to ourselves so we kept the ranch one level, it was just widely spaced.

I flung myself down on my king sized bed and sighed. I couldn't be bothered changing out of my clothes I simply wanted morning to come as fast as possible and the only way for that to happen was to sleep. Smiling with the pictures of the new girl running through my head I fell into a deep sleep.

Kaela's POV (present)

Once I was changed and finally wearing clothes I decided I would go back outside and do my morning exercises. Just because I've been caged doesn't mean I'm going to go soft. _I could really do with tying my hair up though… oh well._

As I walked back outside the sunshine just about blinding me I noticed some of the boys still sitting there. The stranger had left along with some of the other boys but there were still four there. I started to jog around the perimeter of the fence the boys watching me curiously. On my second time round the called out and cheered as I past them. _I'll do ten laps and then I start the rest of the exercises. _Every lap I did the boys cheered, towards my tenth lap they were a little startled at my stamina as I was still running without a change in my speed and I could happily go round a couple of more times but it did get boring after a while. Once I'd finished my last lap I went into the center of the enclosure where the ground was reasonably flat and there wasn't any grass, twigs or stones that might get in the way. First I did a couple of stretches for my legs and arms then I started with the dreaded push up and sit-ups. The boys were now really lost, they obviously hadn't seen a girl exercise by the looks of things; I couldn't imagine Tina doing an exercise but what about that other girl….Haley that was her name, I didn't know if she did any exercises but from the looks on their faces I'd say no.

Once I'd finished that I started the funner stuff. Taking up a fighting stance I closed my eyes and recalled the instructions and drills that my father had yelled at me every morning when he'd still been alive.

_"**PUNCH, KICK, PUNCH, STEP, PUNCH, HOOK, BLOCK, KICK! DON'T LOWER YOUR GAZE! KEEP THAT KNEE BENT!"**_

I grinned at the memory. He'd taught me well, that was one thing he hadn't failed to teach me, self defense and bits of the machial arts. _Must of known I'd need it huh._ Swiftly I began the punches and kicks at the invisible blocking pads that my Dad used to hold up for me. Soon I was doing my own pattern of movements almost like a dance. After my first shift it got easier and easier , I was able to teach myself how to flip, doge and roll, my speed getting faster every day. I'd never had a real opponent before, sometimes I used to go up against Dad, but he'd go easy on me as back then I hadn't been doing it long enough, and wasn't experienced enough. I'd never really taken it that seriously, thinking I'd never really need half of it, but after that night, I figured out how wrong I'd been.

Doing all the patterns and movements had made me move from the center of the enclosure towards one of the small trees which branches where going to get in the way if I go too close. _Time to finish._ I closed my eyes for a split second breathing deeply ….._** "Deliver the blow! The killer blow must be strong, and you'll only be able to do it when your older. I'll show you but I don't want you practicing it, EVER, especially if I'm not there."**_

I'd perfected it after my shift without too much trouble, it took a couple of weeks but I got it.

_One… he aims to grab you, duck….two…left hand vertical block…..three….twist…and…_

I twisted my muscles coiling and my hair flying out behind me, lifting my leg I let off a series of kicks, then lept upwards a good three meters. Time seemed to slow as I clenched my fist flipped, and flew back down to the ground punching hard. I smiled triumphantly as the earth beneath my fist gave way creating a small crater.

"Wholy…mother….shiiiitt…. she's not supposed to be able to do that!" gasped Mouse from over the fence.

Lifting up my fist I stood and dusted off the dirt, it had strained away quite a bit of energy, that's why it was such a dangerous move to make, especially from a girl as we don't have the power that a male has. Sighing I walked towards the boulders for a lay down in the sun, there was no reason to hunt, no reason to travel, I would relax and enjoy my stay with a little bit of sunbathing.

Towards the afternoon the boys had left one by one, only one stayed and then swopped with another an hour later. Guards, I figured, just there to make sure I didn't try climbing the fence or doing something stupid. It was Ryan who was sitting in the plastic chair watching me now. He sat there his dark hair curling on top of his head, wearing jeans, and a blue top. He was very much like his brother, but not nearly as good looking. His brother was a lot taller and had a bigger build too. Stranger had the same dark hair only his was straight and uncurled, it wasn't as long as Ryan's and was styled so that it naturally just flopped over his eyes, he spiked the rest of it with gel, it was almost an emo hair cut really.

Ryan had fully recovered already, while my cuts were only just healing and disappearing. I was still lying on the boulder but now I was lying on my stomach and looking at Ryan who was watching me like I was prey. "You could always leave you know, the next shifts only in 15 minutes. I'll be good promise." I said smiling.

He smirked. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you so soon, you know I could always take double shifts. Or would you like me to come in and join you? "

" I'd like to see you try." I smiled sweetly.

"I heard that Jace is coming to watch you next."

"Oouuhhh really I guess I could…"

"You really should be nice when he comes, he's having a tough time right now, you wounded his ego quite bad you know."

"Oh really" I said grinning at the thought. "What about your ego though, I didn't exactly play nice with you either."

"No, you didn't, I forgive you. Besides, lucky for you I'm not one to hold a grudge or I'd probably be in there with you already." He said grinning.

"Hmm, right…"

"No really, I forgive you, it was pretty disappointing mind you, but I forgive you."

_Huh forgive me all you friggin like I ain't forgetting what you did ass hole!_

"Ok I suppose I believe you. Could you tell me a little bit more about what goes on around here it all seems pretty pathetic to me."

"Ohh it'll cost you." He said giving me a cocky grin. I snarled angrily. "I'm joking!" He said holding his hands up laughing. "What do you want to know?"

"How many more girls is there? And what's it like in the ranch? Why do I have to get 'visits' and have they even started yet?"

"That's a lot of questions. There's only you Tina, and another girl called Haley. Tina's the blonde that looks like you and is a bit of a slut, and Haley's really nice, she's nicer then you and Tina put together. She's a little quiet though. Ok what was next…ah the ranch. Well there's a grand total of …one…two….eight..twelve.. elleven boys, which I thought you'd be pleased to know. There's Dan, you ripped his trousers remember, Ben, Michel the boy you called mousey, Brody, Jace the boy who you met first off, Kale my brother, Harry the boy who drove the truck, Me, Caleb, Timothy who has pretty much taken Haley, and James who I'm going to beat the crap out of later for eating my bacon sandwich. The visits I've already explained to you, it's to see if you're ever really going to be friendly enough to come and take up 'your' room in the ranch. We need to know that you're not going to kill us in your sleep, which to be honest wouldn't work because you'd never manage it, and that you won't run away and so that….yeah. See we'll just come in and talk to you, and be friendly depending if you attack us or not. That's it."

"What if I tried to escape?" I asked curiously.

"Well funny you should ask that, first time we'll just drag you back and you'll be punished, second time we will find you and kill you. We can't have people knowing about where we are who we are or anything and you running away attracts attention and leaks information. So simply don't run away no matter how tempting it may seem." He said resting his head on his hand.

"Well damn. There goes that idea." I said grinning.

"They all say that you're not going to be tamable at all and that you won't get to come into the ranch with us. I reckon that you don't seem half as bad as you sound."

"Are you sure about that." I said threatening but smiling at the same time.

"Yeah I'm sure. But you're going to have to be nice if you want to live. You know what I said last night, if you don't they won't let you free, they'll kill you." He said quietly.

"I know, but I can still have some fun before then. How many visits?"

"I don't know depends if you improve, if you want to have fun… I'm only telling you this because I like to have my fun too, I wasn't suppose to go and see you yesterday we were all told not to I got a major yelling at from the rest of the guys. But if you want to have fun play around with the first three but then play nice…er."

"Why are you telling me all of this, why are you being nice? You don't honestly think I'm going to change my mind about your offer last night do you?"

"That's a nice thought but no. I don't think you're going to change your mind about that at all. Why do you judge people before you know them. I'm a really nice guy I'll have you know!"

"Well for you information nice guys don't launch themselves at you and try to rape you, nor do they attack you!" I yelled.

Ryan frowned. "Ok I was wrong then, but honest I'm a nice guy."

"Until you prove that to me I'm not taking your word for it. I don't trust any of you bustards at the ranch and it's going to take a hell of a lot to change that!" I spat angrily

"Fair enough. Oh and since Jace is coming soon I should warn you, he won't let his guard down so easily again, he's stronger and quicker than you think and that's coming from me."

"Ok but when do these visits start?"

"They start when the next person enters your enclosure, it could be any of us. It's not exactly planned who goes in."

"Ok. And thanks for the warning about Jace and the other information."

"No problem. Oh and by the way, that was one of your first tests. 'General conversation' "

I growled and glared at him.

"Hey I wasn't told to give you that information I chose to, all I and the guys before were told is to wait for conversation. Oh and Jace is coming he's just left the ranch, he looks like he's in a pretty bad mood."

I looked towards the ranch and hissed as I watched Jace stride across the dirt towards us.

"Jace my man! What a pleasure of you to join us I was just telling her what a wonderful mood you're in!" Said Ryan standing up and opening his arms dramatically.

"Shut up Ryan! So she's past the first test then." He glowered angrily.

"Yup she sure has!" Said Ryan cheerfully.

"Good. I hoped that she would." He said grinning wickedly.

"Right…I'm going to head back now, I've got a little business to attend to with James…Good luck Kaela. Catch you later." Said Ryan giving a wave and walking back towards the ranch.

Once he'd left Jace looked up at me and gave a smile.

"I hope you enjoy your first visit."

Chapter Seven

Jace marched round to the door in the fence and was in the enclosure before I could think of what to do. Once Jace had locked the door he turned round to look at me with a sly smile creeping across his face as he began to walk towards me. Unsure on what was about to happen next I began to take a few steps back.

"What's wrong Kaela, you got no one to cheer you on? Feeling a little uncomfortable are we?" He laughed as he began to close the distance between us.

"I never got to repay you for what you did the other day you know. But I figured since I have an hour with you, yes a whole hour with no one there to interrupt or to sort things out if we get to carried away. This is it Kaela. I'm gonna make you sorry for messing with me like that."

He seemed to be getting angrier by the second. _Gee this guy never knows when to let it go seriously. He has problems._

"What you used to getting your way pretty boy?" I taunted.

"Not always but I will today, believe me."

_Did I ever tell you how intimidating guys look when they're angry or pissed? _

I took in a breath as Jace loomed over me a good head taller. There was no way in hell that I would be able to fight him off like I did last time, and I thought Ryan was scary and strong, imagine what this guys going to be like, now that he knows I'm not a whore.

_Wholy crap what I'm I going to do?_

Jace glared down at me, and I glared back before slapping him across the face.

"Ever heard of a personal space? You're in my bubble!"

Realizing what I'd just done I did the only thing I could I turned and ran.

_Hit and run…great._

I began to run to the fence, if he wasn't outside to stop me from climbing, I could do with having a go at that escape plan. When I came in two meters of the fence I launched myself at it, digging my fingers through the holes at just under half way and began to climb up as fast as I could. As I was reaching out to pull myself up further I heard a growl from behind me and a firm grip grabbed me around my ankle pulling me down. I began to fall fortunately….or unfortunately depending on how you look at the situation; I landed in Jace's outstretched arms.

"Well hello there." He said grinning down at me. Struggling in his grip I tried to get free, but Jace's arms were firmly around my slim body holding me to his chest.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screeched.

"Fine!" He said dropping me. The wind was knocked out of me as I landed on my back crying out in pain. I flipped over onto my stomach and began to half crawl away to get on my feet but I was pulled back by my legs underneath Jace who was standing over me his legs on either side of my body. He then straddled me and pinned my arms to my back as I tried to punch him. I could feel his hot breath at the back of my neck as he inhaled my scent, _Big mistake,_ I whammed my head back hitting him on the nose, again. Jace yelled furiously his hands flying up to his nose. "STOP BREAKING MY NOSE BITCH!" He screamed.

I wriggled out from underneath him and got to my feet. Jace lunged at me but he was met with my fist in his face, my foot following close behind. He blocked the kick, before reaching out and grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking down hard. Screaming angrily hit him across the head numerous times before he latched on to my wrist and twisted it making me fall to the ground. Once on the ground I swung my leg at the back of his knees making him too fall to the ground. Jace grunted loudly as his heavy body fell. I launched myself onto of him punching him hard out making sure to hit his nose as much as possible before Jace's weight shifted and we rolled over him then taking a swing at me and hitting my jaw. Roaring I then grabbed hold of 'His' hair and gave it a yank, and hit him across the face with my elbow pushing him off me. As soon as his weight was off me I kneed him in the stomach and then stood to begin kicking him. Jace grabbed my leg and pulled me down. _Why do I never learn!_

Hissing angrily I began to get up again, but was assisted by Jace yanking me up by my arm and launching punches at me, then he pushed me into a tree trunk my back landing on a nobly bit where a branch had been snapped off. Jace grabbed my head by the hair and smashed it back against the tree. Tears were now streaming down my face as pure agony ripped through my body. I was running out of strength. "RAARHHH!" I roared punching him across the face sending him reeling back.

Jace recovered fast and for a minute we stood there both breathing heavily and looking like shit, staring at each other. Jace had blood pouring out of his nose, and two nasty bruises one covering his left eye, me I had bruises over my stomach which was revealed due to my short top and bruises over my face along with a cut down my arm. We both had split lips. I was feeling a little dizzy and I reached a hand out to hold my head. Bad move. Jace grabbed my arms pushed me onto the ground landing heavily on top of me, he put his head down and began kissing me hard causing us both to grone because of our split lips. I had no strength left and tried hopelessly to push him off me , I even tried arching my back and forcing him off, but I wasn't strong enough. Jace's hand crept up my top and began to find it's way under my bra while his other hand set about unzipping my shorts. Tears spilled down my cheeks. I didn't want this, and I couldn't do anything about it.

**Kale's POV**

As I walked into the kitchen I thought of Kaela, she'd looked damn fine when retrieving her clothes. The way she'd crawled along the branch to get her panties made him shudder.

"Oh my god did she actually talk to you?" cried Caleb. "She didn't even look at me!"

"Yeah she talked, we had a whole conversation for fifteen whole minutes!" Said Ryan smug.

"Clap clap." I said in a bored tone as I sank into my favorite arm chair.

"Haven't heard you having a long conversation with her!" Ryan snapped back.

"There are other ways in which emotions and expression can be exchanged brother, I'll explain it all when you're a little older." I smirked half lying. I hadn't done any of that to Kaela.

The guys laughed, and Ryan's face went red with fury looking as though he wanted to launch himself at me right there and then. Fortunately though he knew better.

The boys then began a new topic of interest, the idea of Kaela actually making it into the ranch. While they talked I scanned the room looking for a particular face.

"Has anyone seen Jace around?" I interrupted.

"Nah man, haven't seen him since breakfast." Said Ben

"He's down watching Kaela" said Ryan in a bored voice.

I sprung to my feet. "He's what!" I yelled angrily.

"He's down watching Kaela!" Yelled Ryan back at me.

"You fool brother; I thought you had more sense!" I hissed before sprinting out of the room.

_Idiot Ryan. He knows that Jace is still furious with Kaela and that he would gladly…no don't think of it._

I ran as fast as I could to the enclosure. I could already see the fight they'd paused to take a breather and they both looked like utter shit. As I was unlocking the door Jace had Kaela on the ground and was feeling her up while kissing her brutally. I was enflamed with rage. The boys had caught up to me and now understood why I'd rushed out. Slamming the door shut I charged over to Jace who was still completely unaware of me and lifted him up by the back of his neck before throwing him so hard that he flew three meters. I'd completely lost it, marching over to where he landed I began impaling the shit out of him. The fool even tried to fight back.

**Kaela's PROV**

Jace began to tuck my shorts down while kissing me down my collar bone towards my cleavage. I whimpered still struggling. Then unlike Jace I was aware of a stormy figure looming over him and Jace was lifted up like a kitten by the scruff of his neck and thrown. It was Stranger and he looked enraged like the devil himself. I managed to sit up as Stranger walked over to where he'd thrown Jace three meters away, Stranger leapt at him with a vicious snarl and began impaling him again and again. Jace tried to block and punch back and even throw Stranger off him even though stranger was no doubt about it over half his weight and was obviously stronger pure power streaming out of him. There was the sound of running footsteps as the boys from the ranch came bursting in. They took a ten second look at Stranger punching the living day lights out of Jace before four of them ran over to attempt at pulling stranger off of Jace. Ben and Dan hesitantly helped me to my feet, Dan asking if I was alright before mumbling something about me sorting my shorts out. But I was too shocked to say anything and was busy watching four adult sized boys try to pull a furious Stranger off Jace who was now crying out for mercy. Stranger stopped and let the boys pull him away but you could see he was holding back despite his minor struggles he teeth clenched together as he barely contained a feral roar of anger. Ryan stood looking almost as shocked as me, he was just staring at his insanely enraged brother and then looking at Jace. Stranger spat at Jace before shrugging the boys off him, then he glanced round to look at Ryan. Stranger walked up to him seeming quite calm with a straight look on his face. Quicker than a flash Stranger punched Ryan across the side of the face sending him reeling backwards in pain, before Stranger simply walked out.

Chapter Eight

Caleb, and the other boys all haled Jace up and dragged him out of the enclosure and back to the ranch, while Dan and Ben led me back to my room. Ryan who now had a black eye stormed off to god knows where. "Hey, I'll be back with the first aid kit, I'm gonna ask if Haley can help sort you out." Said Dan leaving with Ben out of my room.

I sat there on my bed shaken by what I'd just been through and what I'd just witnessed. The livid fury and anger that had radiated off Stranger had been incredible, the way the other boys had groped his broad shoulders and arms trying to heave him off Jace their muscles straining under Stranger's strength. It was like no one could of stopped him, he was enraged and yet he had soundlessly stalked away after delivering a harsh blow to Ryan. Out of all the guys I had seen in my few years I had never seen anyone like him. Before I had only looked at him like I had all the other boys, they were all what I saw as average normal shifters, but Stranger, I had no idea that he was that… well… scary. I had thought Jace was scary enough, well I was wrong, Stranger was the hell devil himself terrifying, in all the raw power that he emitted.

I was interrupted in my thoughts when a girl who looked only a year or so older than me entered the room shyly. Her cheeks were lightly flushed as she pushed back a strand of hair self consciously. "I heard you needed patching up a little?" She exclaimed lifting up a medical kit in her hand.

"That would be great…thanks.."

As she began to kneel down in front of me and open the medical kit to start at some of the cuts on my legs the door to my room burst open.

An angry guy burst into the room snarling at me red faced. "YOU SO AS MUCH PUT A SCRATCH ON HER AND YOUR DEAD! YOU HEAR ME DEAD!" He yelled furiously his finger pointing at me.

" Tim is this really.." Began the girl looking at him exasperated.

"YES IT IS! SHE'S JUST PRETTY MUCH KILLED JACE!"

"Tim…!" Began the girl

"I wasn't the one to 'pretty much kill' Jace. That was the tall muscle scary dude that has major anger outbursts." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"HEY IF YOU…what?" Said the guy now confused.

"It wasn't me."

The guys face went blank for a second and then his mouth formed an 'Ohh…' Then his face put on it's original anger and he glared at me. "Even so, if I come back and find that you've harmed her in any way I'll skin you alive, even if Kale will murder me later!"

"….KALE!" I screeched. _It's him. No wonder the guys when I first got here were all ….you know about this 'Kale' guy. I never even thought that it could have been him! Well least now I know who Kale is._

The guys eyes had widened in shock and bewilderment.

"You know… Kale…big dude….the one that pretty much killed Jace…? Are you SERIOUS! You know what forget it, but I stand by my word, ONE scratch, and your dead Kaela!" He said before slamming the metal door shut with a loud clang.

" I'm sorry ,he's a nice guy… really." The girl in front of me apologized.

"Riiighht, bet he is…"

She frowned a little at that but then proceeded in dabbing one of my cuts with alcohol which stung like a bitch. I clamped my mouth shut , my hands also closing around the edge of the bed on the metal, my knuckles white. _You'll be fine, don't yell…do not yell...OW MOTHER FUCK…SHIT…SHIT….SHIIIIITT!_

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled as she began to clean out the largest of my cuts which ran all the way down the back of my calf, Jace had made it when pulling me backwards by my leg, which had then led onto my giving him a black eye.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" The girl exclaimed quickly apologizing.

"No it's fine really, it needs be sorted." I said through gritted teeth.

After a couple more grueling cleans on my cuts she began to put band aids and wraps on the nasty ones.

"I didn't really introduce myself earlier I'm Haley." She said with a smile her chocolate brown eyes twinkling.

"I'm Kaela, as you may have heard…" I said grinning.

"Yeah I've heard alright, seems you're the new celebrity at the ranch, Tina doesn't like it a bit." She said laughing.

"Well she best get over it quick because it's going to get a whole lot worse in my reckoning."

"Really why's that?" She asked curiously

" Maybe because once I get out of here I'm going to be a bitch just for the hell of it." I laughed.

Haley seemed a bit taken aback at that but her face softened and she smiled.

"Just don't go causing too much trouble, when you get out of this room even though the guys will have to respect you a little more and not to… well.." She gestured to my cuts and bruises. "…They won't relinquish their tempers, or their patients I learnt that the hard way when I got here."

"Really what did you do?" I asked genuinely interested since it was a conversation that was going well up my street.

"I got angry….and upset and a threw a glass at Harry… along with some plates a bar stool and eventually a knife that missed his led by centimeters…" She paused and smiled at the memory. " But then of course he got all angry and hit me across the face, but I learnt. And they really are nice guys all of them… well most of them, Jace , Brody, and James are a bit iffy, but they are nice and they don't treat you unfairly at all." She said her eyes wide with honesty.

" Hmmm, whatever. I guess I'll find out for myself after I've had some more fun in here." I said grinning.

She laughed and begun to wrap my hand up in a bandage as I'd smashed my knuckles so hard into Jace that I'd broken the skin.

"Who was that guy that walked in?"

"Oh, that was my mate Timothy, he's a little jumpy when it comes to my safety, you know over protective…." She said blushing.

"Maybe, but it means he loves you." I said smiling

Haley smiled and blushed even redder while packing up the medical equipment.

" I hope you don't mind me saying, but as much fun as trouble is, you might want to…you know get out of it a little more… I really would like you to come into the ranch, you'd love it." She said standing up.

"Hmm I'm not too sure on that one." I laughed.

"I best get going…" she said walking to the door.

"Yeah, ok. Maybe talk to you some other time."

"Yeah, maybe." She smiled before leaving and shutting the door gently behind her.

Chapter Nine

Once Haley had left I didn't know what to do with myself. It was boring being in this prison and I wanted to get out. _Wonder if there are any guards outside….?_

As I stood I winced as the cuts on my legs stretched but I managed to limp outside. Unfortunately the boy who I recognized as Dan, was sitting in the plastic chair watching me. _Damn_. _Oh well…_ I went and sat down under one of the small trees since it was one of the only ones that actually had leaves and created shade. The big tree was nothing more than a skeleton with just large bare branches. I leant back against the trees small trunk and sighed closing my eyes.

"Are you ok in there?" Called Dan.

" What do you think!" I called back grinning then closing my eyes again.

"Never mind…umm I know you won't like it but I have to come in."

My head snapped up, my eyes flying open and a hiss escaped my lips. "Why!"

"It's part of the visits! I won't do anything I'm not that stupid, all I have to do is just come in and be near you."

"Like hell!" I growled attempting to stand but failing miserably as my muscles were tired and refused to work.

Dan was already unlocking the gate and stepping in. I winced in pain as I tried to stand again. "Just stay there! I'm not going to do anything, you need to rest.."

"I'm not sleeping when I've got a male shifter in here with me!" I snapped.

"Do you honestly think anybody's going to do anything to you after what's just happened? We don't want to get beaten up!"

I guess he was right but I still didn't trust him and he knew it. Dan shut the gate and began to walk over to where I was sitting watching me carefully my reactions. The gap between us was slowly closing up. _10 meters…..8 meters….7 meters…_ I let out a growl and bared my teeth preventing him from coming any closer.

"Ok that's not too bad for you." He said genuinely.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"Well, for example Tina didn't mind how close we got to her, Haley on the first couple of times we came in didn't let us come any closer than 4 meters. I think you're doing pretty well."

"Well I don't think I'm doing very well at all, I'd be doing much better if I wasn't so beaten up." I said grinning wickedly.

"Yes, I bet you would." He said sitting down. "So, what's your favorite colour?"

"Why do you need to know!"

"Just curious and making a general conversation mines green by the way."

"I didn't ask for you favorite colour."

He looked at me raising his eye brows his face saying 'Go on, what's your favorite colour?'

"…Red ok it's red!" I snapped crossing my arms in a sulk.

"Great now we're making progress. Hmm ok next question…. Ouuhhh I got one how, old, are you?" he asked grinning.

I scowled. "I'll only tell you if you answer one of my questions too."

"Very well. What?"

It had seemed the right thing to do at first but I really didn't know what to ask.

"Um….how old are you?" I asked lamely.

" Eighteen and you?"

" Seventeen…"

"Really? You look older."

"So do you." I shot back.

"Ouch." He said pretending to look hurt. "Ok next is that your real hair colour?"

"Yes."

"Any questions? "

" Yeah, how old is everyone else at the ranch?"

" Most of the guys are nineteen, Mitchel is eighteen though, Tina is eighteen, Jace, Kale, and James are nearly twenty, Haley is…nineteen and yeah."

"Gee." I moaned.

"Yep, you're the youngster!" he grinned evilly when he saw my reaction which was a snarl and a sulk.

"Just you wait till I'm healed!"

"Speaking of that matter did you know that shifting can increase the healing strength? You heal faster."

I hadn't known that but I wasn't going to appear stupid as well as young. "Yes!"

"Riight. OK next, what's your middle name?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"I'll tell you mine…."

" Stephanie. "

" Jordan. Ok , why are you so… lethal…?"

" Guess it's just my nature."

"Guess it's just all of our natures. Where's your family?"

I froze, anger and sorrow building up inside of me. I would not be answering that question.

"Hello? Kaela, where's you family?" He asked clearly not realizing my anger.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled getting to my feet despite the pain.

"Woah..ok…." He said standing up and backing away from me.

"GET OUT!" I screamed. "GET OUT!" I screeched trembling with anger tears welling up in my eyes.

"OK ok, I'm leaving." Said Dan walking away backwards his eyes still on me wearily.

But for me he wasn't leaving fast enough. I bent down and picked up a rock chucking it at him while screaming at him to leave. I picked up more and more rocks until Dan turned and dashed out. I hated to be seen weak, so I stomped into my room tears now nearly over flowing from my eyes. As soon as I got to my room I threw myself on my bed and cried and cried, until I eventually fell asleep.

Chapter Eleven

**Kale's POV**

I stormed back to the ranch fuming with rage, sure it had felt damn good beat the living shit out of Jace but I wanted more. I wanted pain, and suffering to go on longer, he didn't deserve to live! And Ryan, I knew he was stupid but that was about on e of the stupidest things he's ever done the fool. But Kaela, the terror that had been in her eyes, and then the sudden awe followed by fear as she'd watched me just about kill Jace. I didn't want her to be scared of me, but sometimes I can't control the anger that burst out of me. If I EVER see Jace do anything like that again I swear I'll kill him. I stomped into the ranch and slammed the door so hard that the door began to splinter, and then, there was the loud creek and crash as the door fell off it's hinges. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Oups.." .

I went straight into the kitchen and took out a bottle of beer, popped off the cap and skulled the whole thing. Wiping my mouth I sat put it on the counter before digging into the fridge for vodka. The boys came in with Jace and froze when they saw me in the kitchen with the vodka. I knew better than I did that I was more dangerous when I'd been drinking and angry then, just plain angry in the first place. The boys backed out quickly and vanished down the hall Caleb staying behind. He looked at me with sympathy before he sat at the counter on one of the bar stools motioning for a bottle of beer. Grunting at him I opened the fridge, took a beer and chucked it at him.

"You really shouldn't be drinking Kale."

"I know." I grumbled. I looked at him with curiosity, which caused Caleb to rolled his eyes before answering the question that had been playing on my mind.

"Yes, he'll live.!" He said in a bored tone.

"Damn…"

We both chuckled , before ending up in raucous laughter. I could always count on Caleb to cheer me up, even if a bit of alcohol helped a little. He was the only one who I could count on, we'd been best friends ever since we'd met at the age of 10. We'd both arrived at the ranch together were we'd met Ben, Dan, Brody, and James. The other boys we found later on and we then all just stuck together, all of us with no families, and no responsibilities. What a life….

Of course then we all grew up a bit and we had fights, and then we found Tina. What a joy that was… well it was at the time, we'd only seen girls when we went clubbing every Friday, but those girls weren't shifters they were just stupid humans who we could make do and give whatever we wanted. Not nearly as fun as a female shifter of our race. We also had come across the other races of shifters, that hadn't been pleasant at all. That was when we truly decided on rules, and the idea of creating a sanctuary for our kind which we'd band together finding as many of our kind that we could that were left.

"Kale?"

"What" I groaned.

"Stop drinking."

"What..?" I said before looking around. Caleb was sitting there looking at me with raised eye brows and wide eyes. Then I noticed the bottles that lay across the counter.

"Oh.." I said putting the bottle down. I felt a sway of dizziness.

"I think… I'm going to go sleep.." I mumbled before half walking half stumbling out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"JUST YOU WAIT KALE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU SLEEP!" Came the loud cries from Jace's room.

I growled peering round his door. He was propped up with pillows on his bed where the scent of Tina was still present. Jace's glare faltered as he smelt the alcohol and anger that was wafting around me.

"Yeah, that's right Jace Shut Up. Or I will come in here with my own personified sewing kit, which I'm sure you'll just love , and sew you lips together and don't think I won't." I threatened with a growl.

Jace to my amusement gulped loudly and his eyes widened even bigger.

Sniffling a laugh I walked to my room to lay down and sleep.

Well I wouldn't call it a sleep more of a rest. I've been lying here for maybe two hours. I groaned and rolled over to my side. Closing my eyes I tried for what seemed like the hundredth time to get some sleep. I began to feel myself slipping away into sleep, until I felt a sudden terrible feeling. It was fear, pain, sorrow, it was urging me to get out of bed. I opened my eyes and sat up fast my hand flying to my head as I was overcome with dizziness. My vision blacked out and I was suddenly looking at a dead man lying on the floor and I was…crying…it wasn't me… I was seeing through someone else's eyes…. An a male voice suddenly sprang up from the darkness. "Well well well I knew you'd come back."

My vision suddenly snapped back to normal and I was seeing my bed, then I got sucked back into the other vision all I could see was a pair of red eyes and the then a scream. I then knew who it was. My vision went back and I was breathing hard. "Kaela.." I gasped. I jumped out of bed and ran out into the hall.

"Hey Kale." Said Ben who was walking outside with a tray of food.

"Thanks." I said snatching the tray of him and dashing towards Kaela's enclosure.

"Hey!" Yelled Ben as I ran off.

Once I got to Kaela's door I hesitated before knocked loudly. A couple of seconds later "WHAT!" Screeched Kaela. I sighed rolling my eyes. _Stupid._

I opened the door seeing Kaela on her bed. I stared at her. Considering she had a rough morning she didn't look that bad, she still looked as hot as hell. I watched as she stared at me her eyes skimming over me looking me up and down quickly. I smirked and shouldered into her room placing the tray on her bedside table. "You hungry?"

She was still gazing at me with her beautiful electric blue eyes, that were filled with awe and yet I could sense uneasiness which wasn't really surprising since that's the same with everyone even Caleb felt a little uneasy around me depending on my mood, and even then I have the tendency to just snap. It was only then that I noticed that her eyes were red, and her cheeks stained with evidence of tears. I frowned feeling a little worried.

"Are you ok?" I asked curiously then hating myself for it. _She'll be fine! Even if she's not it's not your concern, there's nothing you can do about it!_

"Kaela!" I called.

"What!" She snapped coming round her cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

I scowled at the fact that she hadn't heard me and that I'd been concerned and caring for no reason.

"Never mind." I grumbled angrily walking out and slamming the door.

**Kaela's POV- For earlier while Kale's trying to sleep.**

_**DREAM**_

_I stepped into the empty now destroyed house that held so many of my childhood memories looking around at the wreckage. The windows were smashed, door off it's hinges table and furniture upturned and broken. A tear rolled down my cheek as I hesitated to enter the room which I knew would hold the most horrifying scene I would ever witness in my life. Shutting my eyes tight I willed myself to walk into the room my hand groping the door frame tightly to keep me from falling from the sight which I would see. A sticky wetness oozed through my fingers and my heart stopped. Dread filled me as my eyes flew open. __**RED **__. Blood was dripping down the door frame and over my fingers towards the floor creating a pool of rouge. I let out a small shriek and I jumped away my hand to my mouth sobs escaping my lips in huge heaves my mouth tasting the saltiness of my tears. I took another step back, then another, then, the back of my foot hit something reasonably solid. Coldness swept through me and I began to shake with fear, my hand slipping away from my mouth and hanging limp at my side. Trembling, eyes wide, I turned my head around slowly, the first thing I saw was the dark blue colour of my father's shirt. I let out a cry at the sight of my father's dead body lying cold on the floor, cuts and gashes covered his pale now greying body, his eyes wide open and clouded, his hand was missing and his leg shredded. _

"_Well well well. We knew you'd come back." Came a low gruff voice from somewhere behind me. I turned and looked towards where the voice had come from, and all I saw was a pair of red eyes gleaming out of the darkness petrifying me with fear. "NOOOOOOO!"_

My eyes flew open and I let out a scream as I awoke in my bed sweat beaded across my face. The last cry of my dream was still echoing round my head. I hadn't had that nightmare in a long time, and the effects were great. I felt cold and sick, trembling while trying to control my breathing which was completely out of sync. A tears ran down my cheeks as the images of the bloody dream flashed across my memory. As I tried to grab a hold on myself I was interrupted by a knock on the door. Grimacing I quickly wiped my face with the white sheet on my bed and tried to look ok. "WHAT!" I yelled angrily.

The door opened and kale stood there with a tray of food balanced easily on his large hand. He stood there quite calmly and just looked at me with a bored expression. I licked my lips nervously as I took in his large frame, dark hair, chiseled face, and dark turquoise brooding eyes that seemed to see right through me. Kale smirked and shouldered his way into my room and placed the metal tray on the bed side stand.

"You hungry?" He asked smirking at me. Kale looked at my cheeks and slight redness of my eyes and a flash of concern washed across his face.

"Kaela, are you alright?"

I was dazed, his voice was so dark and luring and his body just…. "Kaela!"

"What!" I yelled back my cheeks flushed from being caught of guard.

"Never mind.." He said gruffly before storming out and slamming the door shut , the metal clanging loudly echoing around my room.

_Dick._

I looked over at the tray of food which he'd brought me, and licked my lips it looked and smelt amazing. Reaching out for the bread bun I began to eat my way through the tray of food.

Chapter Eleven

As soon as the food was gone I wished I could make it reappear. The food at this ranch is amazing. No joke. _Hah! Imagine one of those guys cooking! Bet they can't even make toast._

Slumping back on my bed I pondered to myself on what the heck I was going to do, I was still pretty beaten up and there would be no sense in doing the usual exercise routine. I grimaced as the thought of having another visit flew into my imagination. _Great._

Then right on queue I heard the sound of the metal gate outside clanging shut. Sighing I rose to my feet and walked outside to 'greet' my guest. As I walked outside I nearly collided with Mouse who was obviously not paying attention as to where he was going and literally jumped out of his skin when he saw me.

"GEESUS CHHRRIII…Hi Kaela…. "

I smirked and pushed past him to go and sit outside. "Hey where are you going!" He called before lumbering after me. He may be called mouse because he's so sacred but he like the rest of the boys wasn't short and was still at least a head taller then me.

"Hey!" He called again placing a hand on my shoulder so he could slow me down. _Big mistake._

I spun round and swung my fist at him, hitting him hard across the face. "OWW! MOTHER FUUCCCCCC…..!" He swore holding onto the side of his face. He wasn't the only one hurt, my first was throbbing, it was still bruised from the fight with Jace. I bit down on the side of my cheeks willing myself not to cry out.

"Don't. Touch Me.!" I hissed. Turning round I continued in storm over to the small pond where I sat down at the edge and dipped my feet into the coolness of the water sighing with relief. The sun was hot , and the heat blisteringly inescapable, that was the only bad thing about the United States/ middle of nowhere a.k.a 'The Ranch' , too hot in summer, and too cold in winter.

Mouse came and sat next to me rubbing the side of his face where I'd left a nice red mark.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked exasperated.

" Was touching me completely and utterly 'necessary'?" I snapped.

"Ok, I'm 'sorry' for touching you!"

"Apology accepted." I said giving him a fake smile and dropping it before turning away.

We sat there in dead silence as the minutes rolled on. Finally I decided to break it and ask a question. " How many more visits?" I asked casually not bothering to look at him

"Well considering I'm sitting only two meters away from you I'm guessing only three more. But your gonna have to stop hitting out at people, EVEN if we touch you, honestly if you're walking down the hall and we actually brush shoulders I'm not going to settle for you punching me for it!" He cried angrily. I looked at him and glared at him a little, and he shuffled a little further away.

"I just don't like the idea that all of you think I can just be thrown around like a brand new toy… I won't be man handled!"

"Maybe not but seriously I only put my hand on your shoulder."

I grumbled a bit feeling the guilt seep in as I realized he WAS right. "Sorry" I mumbled quietly.

"Apology accepted." He said cheerfully.

I glared at him and he raised his eye brows looking down at me, I sulked and turned away.

"So three more visits huh, and that's only if I don't decide to hit someone. Great."

"Ah, it won't be too bad." Said Mouse encouragingly.

" Huh, but it won't be any fun."

" If you think hitting people is fun, you have no idea how much fun you can have in the practice rooms! You can do sparring too, if you like."

"Really, you have a practice room? Do any of the other girls go in?"

"Well…no, but you seem the type that would."

"Well yeah. But hey, fighting's not the only thing I find fun."

"Oh, what else, sleeping?" He said smiling.

"No…." I trailed on and then laughed as I splashed him with water from the pond.

Mouse's eyes flew open as he took in the coldness of the water, his mouth wide open, before cracking into a smile and then splashing water back at me. As soon as the water hit my face, I made myself let out a growl and glare at him looking as if I was about to hit him. The smile dropped from Mouse's face and he stood backing away from me.

"Kaela.. I didn't mean to.. I didn't…" he stammered.

I flashed a grin before splashing him again but with both hands, getting him soaked.

"Why you…. Bitch!' He cried laughing as he ran back to the pond splashing me in the face with water. I squealed and stood up backing away at first before jumping into the pond, the water coming up to my waist, and splashing him with as much water as I could.

Soon the water battle really started and we were wrestling each other pushing each other's heads under water while laughing. Ryan had the upper hand in the water since he was bigger so it was usually me getting my head dunked under, but I managed to get him back eventually. It was probably the most fun I'd had in years, besides kicking Jace and Ryan's but around my enclosure.

After about half an hour we both stopped and lay at the side of the pool on the dead grass panting for breath.

"That. Was fun." I panted.

"Yes, that was fun!" Sighed Mouse.

We lay there quietly barely a meter between us, just looking up at the orange and pink streaked sky of sunset. _Calm, relaxed, peaceful, quiet, beautiful…_

"Oi Mitchell shifts over!" Called a voice from the other side of the fence.

Mitchell groaned and stood up.

"See ya Kaela." He said giving a small wave.

"Bye." I said sitting up.

I looked over to the other side of the fence where Timothy was waiting to take his watching shift. Timothy unlocked the gate and let Mitchell out before he came in to take his place.

"Hey Tim, I'm going to go take a shower, so it'd much appreciated if you stayed outside thank you very much, and if you choose not to you'll know what to expect. I said giving a weak smile before walking off to my room.

Chapter Twelve

I wasn't too worried about Tim coming in while I was in the shower so I didn't worry too much about having a nice long shower without freaking out that one of the guys was going to enter the bathroom. Besides Tim had Haley, and they were a couple, and I can't imagine Tim doing anything like that any way he's not like the others, more grown up if anything.

So I relished and took advantage of my shower time staying for a good half hour, the steaming hot water washing down over my back. When I stepped out of the shower the steam was so thick I could hardly see the door. Wrapping myself in my towel I walked over to the mirror being careful so as not to slip over, whipping the mirror with my hand I cleared all the condensation away revealing my very much messed up face. It was still a little bruised from the fight with Jace, but In my opinion still healing quite well. Which then reminded me I hadn't shifted in a while and if I left it another day it was going to be pretty damn hard if I left it even longer. Sighing I chucked my towel onto the floor in the corner and then knelt down on the cold floor shutting my eyes. I breathed in deeply focusing on the change.

It took a while but I shifted quicker than I thought I could of done, sat around for a couple of minutes and then shifted back. I was surprised that when I looked back in the mirror which had begun to steam up again, that there was barely a bruise left and had no evidence of a fight at all. _Yus!_ I would probably feel tired late thanks to the healing but, hey, least I didn't have a purple and blue tinted face anymore!

Turning to reach down for my towel I caught a glimpse of the long six inch scar that traveled diagonally down my back. I reached my hand back to run the tips of my fingers down the whiteness of the scar memories flashing through my head. Snarling to myself I broke my fingers away and snatched my towel from off the floor frustrated with myself. Now fighting back the hot tears that were boiling up in my eyes I toweled myself dry furiously, my skin flushing red at the harshness in which I was using the towel. _'I will not cry!' _I told myself stubbornly holding back tears while pulling on my clothes. Images began to flash through my memory and the voices along with them. "NO!" I screamed out loud clenching my hands over the rim of the sink head down tears now overflowing and rolling down my cheeks in torrents.

"**So you thought you'd come back did you?" Came a cold harsh voice from behind me.**

**I turned round quickly my heart pounding in my chest and instincts telling me to run. A tall figure stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a sick grin on his face. He pushed himself off the wall and began to walk towards me. With every step he took I took a step back, fear griping my chest and eyes wide and panicked. He chuckled at the sight of my fear. "It's alright we won't hurt you.." He said calmly his eyes glinting intently, and as if on cue three more guys entered the room all looking at me hungrily. **

**A single tear ran down the side of my face, and the guy in front of me suddenly appeared in front of me, he cocked his head to the side peering at the tear rolling down my face and lifted his hand to catch it on the end of his finger. I froze as his finger touched the side of my face, my jaw clenched and eyes wide. Smiling he removed his hand from my cheek as if he was just going to leave me but then let his hand moved towards my hair. As if on instinct I reach out and grabbed his wrist in my hand, my fingers barely making it round his full wrist but gripping hard all the same. **

"**Don't. Touch. Me." I hissed quietly.**

**The guy glared at me and then I was hit across the side of my face with the back of his hand, I gasped as pain throbbed through my cheek. Fury began to spread through me like wild fire and I was breathing heavily. I turned and glared at the guy leering down at me with a smirk. Before he knew what was happening I slammed my fist into his face and kicked him to floor sending him skidding on his back into the wall at the other side of the room.**

"**I said don't touch me!" I yelled furiously.**

"RAAAAHHHH!" I yelled angrily falling to my knees on the bathroom floor my head in my hands and my face hot with tears.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled sobbing loudly.

There was a loud knock on the bathroom door . " Kaela! Are you alright..? Can I come in?" Came Tim from the other side of the door.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Leave me alone. Please." I cried.

I knelt there for a few seconds before I heard the sound of Tim's footsteps retreating, and as soon as I felt I was out of hearing distance I let I rip with the crying. My shoulders shook as I took in deep shaky breaths trying to calm myself and was then rudely interrupted by a loud banging noise on the bathroom door.

"KAELA OPEN UP!" Came a loud yell from the opposite side.

Snarling I stood and flung the door open preparing to yell my heart out at who ever had disturbed me. Kale stood there staring at me a half pissed, half bewildered look upon his face. We stood there for twenty seconds simply him glaring at each other.

"WHAT!" I Yelled right in his face on my tiptoes arms flung back dramatically.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT!" He yelled back even louder looming over me angrily.

"YOU ASKED ME TO OPEN THE FRICKIN DOOR NOW WHAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"WHY WERE YOU FRIKEN SCREAMING EARLIER!"

"WHY ARE YOU 'FRIKEN' SCREAMIN' NOW!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO GOD DAMN ANGRY!" Kale yelled my ear drums just about popping and his yells bouncing off the walls of the room.

I cringed at the volume that he'd just produced.

"Why do you care!" I snarled.

He paused after that and then snarled back before turning and stomping away a couple of meters and then coming back to me. I pulled the finger and strode out of my room outside, and sat in a humph on one of the large rocks. I looked up and glared at Cale as he stormed over to me and then sat down RIGHT next to me.

My mouth dropped open and I gave him an exasperated look. "Hello…! Get out!" I cried standing up.

"No." Kale said simply, glaring at me.

"Tim's watching me so SCRAM!" I yelled.

"Actually Tim's shifts over, so you have to put up with me for a whole two hours, because I'm doing double shifts, and no I'm not going to move OR leave you alone. And for your information this is your last visit so you better behave." He snapped before looking at me with an evil glint in his eye and a ever growing smirk .

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Great, just fricken great a whole two hours with Kale_

I could feel his lingering gaze burning into the side of my face as I sat on the grass in a humph pretending to be incredibly interested in a blade of grass which I'd plucked. I sat there pondering on what I was going to do for the next two hours. It then struck me that If this WAS my last visit, it would determine where the I get to stay in the ranch, or be put down. It was a scary thought. On a few occasions I knew I'd been bad, but I hadn't really thought about it that much, but now that it was truly coming into realization that I could die I felt reasonably frightened. I looked down at the grass around me the realization sinking in while a horrible tightening knot of worry grew in my stomach. _This could be my last day to live._

A dark shadow was suddenly cast around me, and I looked up. Kale was looming over me with a bored expression that changed to as smirk as his eyes settled upon a spot of interest. Growling angrily I clenched my fist tightly willing myself not to punch him and looked back to the grass. Heaving a hefty sigh Kale sat his large body down on the grass beside me. My body began twitch at his nearness and my mouth felt dry. While my body and my human instincts told me to stay, my shifter instincts told me to move. Gritting my teeth I sprang to my feet and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Growled Kale grabbing hold of my wrist and pulling me back to the grass.

I fell backwards two meters falling on top of him, Kale then seized the chance to wrap an arm round me. "Let go of me!" I snapped angrily, hitting his heavily muscled arm. Kale said nothing and simply held onto me. I tried to ram my elbow into his chest to make him let me go but I only succeeded in getting a bruise, I tried kicking him, scratching him, screaming as loud and as high pitched as I could, but nothing would let him to release me.

"Fine, just fucking FINE!" I yelled sitting stiffly in his lap leaning against his chest.

_Fucking dick, oouuhh when he lets me go I'm gunna just..just..GRRR! FUCK FUCK SHIT FUCK!_

I sat there fuming for a good 10 minutes and my body began to loosen and I could feel myself beginning to relax into his body. Kales chest was hard and muscled and to be honest just a wee bit uncomfortable to be leaning against. Beneath me I felt Kales body shift slightly as he too began to relax.

My eye lids began to grow heavy as my exhaustion grew, I'd had a pretty busy day and playing in the pond with Mitch had taken a lot of energy. Desperate to stay awake while sitting on Kale I fidgeted around every so often and pinched my fingers every time I felt myself drifting off. While gazing at the ranch over the fence I felt my hair being tweaked as Kale fingered it and played with a few strands, his fingers running over them.

"Ow! Don't pull so hard." I moaned sleepily.

"Sorry.."

I laughed. "Hah! Was that you actually apologizing, man I must be really really tired!"

I felt the low rumbles of annoyance from deep within Kale's chest and I shifted around a little in his lap uneasily, but he carried on playing with my hair.

"Do you plan on cutting your hair?" He asked curiously.

"Believe me if I could I would. But if you haven't noticed there ain't no scissors in this prison!"

"Hmmm." He said not really paying attention. "Don't cut it short."

His opinion surprised me. Why would he care how short I cut my hair? Sure I hadn't been planning on cutting it short, just cutting off the split ends so it was back at a more respectable length then nearly reaching my ass.

A silence creeped into the conversation as I pondered on how to continue it without seeming too comfortable or too forthright.

"I .. I wasn't planning to. Just till it reaches half way down my back." I said softly.

Kale gave a small grunt of approval as he continued fingering and play with my hair. His fingers gently grazed my back causing me to give an abrupt shiver. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment at my reaction. Kale had paused for a second after my shiver then had continued playing with my hair, before he ran his finger across my back again but this time purposefully. I managed to hold back my shiver but goose bumps had crawled up my arms. Kale chuckled and then began trailing his fingers slowly up my back and then back down again.

"Kale…stop!" I said giving another shiver.

"Hmmm why?" He asked chuckling.

"Because I…"

With an arm still round my waist Kale scooped his other arm under my legs then he lifted me up and turned me round so that I was facing him. My lips parted from being stopped mid sentence I look at kale who was looking down at me with a smirk and his head slightly cocked to the side as he tried to read my expression.

"Because…?" Encouraged Kale.

"Because I…I.."

Kale put a finger under my chin and brought my mouth towards his. Upon instinct I lifted my hands up to fend him off placing my hands on his chest trying to push away, but as his mouth worked against mine I simply melted surrendering to his lips. Kales free hand that wasn't round my waist got lost in my mane of hair as he pulled me closer to him. I bit softly on his bottom lip causing him to moan in satisfaction and kiss me deeper and harder. His tongue boldly entered my mouth and my hands found their way up his singlet and across his tight cored abs. I could feel the light scar marks that lined his chest, _god he really is a toughie._ His Kisses were amazing, I felt completely liquefied. Kale moved his hand from my tangle of hair and sneaked it under the back of my top, my heart began to pound . _Move your hand to the front…not the back. Please…_ Kale's hand crept further up my back. _No!_ I stopped sharply and latched on to his arm stopping his hand from creeping up any further. Kale first looked confused but then he looked pissed. We both sat there frozen and silent. _I'm not doing this._ I pried his loose arm off my waist, stood up and walked away heading for my room. Kale cursed before I could hear him stomping after me. He grabbed my arm stopping me from going any further, I turned and glared at him. "Let. Go." I commanded trying to shake my arm from his iron grip. "Kale let me go!" I yelled angrily pulling away from him and stomping away. I heard his footsteps following me again. _Don't you dare..!_ I felt him reach for me again. _Stuff it!_ I spun round fist clenched and punched him across the face as hard as I could. Kale gave a look of bewilderment and confusion as he processed what I'd just done. But then it registered on his face and he looked furious. Kale growled showing his already glistening teeth, his eyes darkening. Gritting my teeth I took the opportunity to shift. At the same instant kale shifted also and we both stood facing each other hissing and roaring with anger. Kale was monstrous. He was the living nightmare of hell himself, standing tall and powerful his turquoise coloured eyes burning brightly in the afternoon light. His fur was sleek and midnight black covering over thick muscles and his body ready to pounce. I'd thought Jace, Ryan and the other boys had been big, but kale was twice the size of them and at least three times the size of me. I'd made a terrible mistake.

**Chapter Fourteen**

I held my ground keeping a sharp eye glued onto the large, angry shifter in front of me. I cringed as I remembered kale impaling the living shit out of Jace and how frightening he'd been. _Oh Kaela you fool. _Sensing the danger I was in I began to slowly creep back, but Kale was having none of it and leapt at me his large heavy body slamming into me and pinning me on the ground. He looked down at me snarling furiously and showing two rows of sharp three inch long canine teeth. I squirmed beneath him and seeing no other option , bit hard into his leg. Kale growled angrily and removed his paw from off my chest, allowing me to roll out from under him. Keeping my body low to the ground I flattened my ears against the side of my head. showing him that I didn't want to fight. Kale's eyes softened a bit but he was still showing teeth and his tail flickering angrily. My own tail twitching I then lay on my belly and looked up to him showing him the full expanse of my electric blue eyes. Kale shut his mouth and paced towards me still looking angry. He walked around me slowly looking at me as if deciding on something. As he disappeared from view walking behind me I then felt one of his heavy paws being placed on my back. My heart began to pound. _This is it. I'm going to die, the two hours are up and he's made his decision. I'm going to die!_

I waited frozen in fear for what would happen next. Kale placed his second paw and my back and I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he lowered his muzzle. Terror filling up inside me I closed my eyes and waited. Kale's mouth closed over the scruff of my neck and I whimpered with fear as his jaws clenched tightly and he lowered his weight on top of my body. I could feel no pain as it was only the scruff of my neck but if he bit any harder he would draw blood. _I don't want to die!_ Kale let go of the scruff of my neck and gave a loud deafening roar that could have been heard for miles. _This is it. He's going to…_ Kale lifted one of his paws of me and then began to lick my ears and nuzzle my neck warmly, before removing his other paw from off my back. Joy chorused through my body and I just about leapt up at Kale to nip his ears and lip his face with happiness. Kale rubbed his cheek against mine and placed his large head on my back in a cat like hug. Normally if a shifter had done this I'd be hissing and scratching because even though where not proper wild cats as such we still have scent patches on our cheeks and if a male rubs his cheek against yours it's his way of saying 'Your mine.' but I was too happy to care. I was going to live. Kale gave another deafening roar, and this time I joined. Then we were aware of the sounds of cheering from on the other side of the fence as the ranch guys high fived and whooped for joy. Haley was there with Timothy and she was smiling happily with Tim's arm around her shoulder possessively.

'**Shall we?'** came Kale's voice inside my head.

I gave a cattish grin and shifted back to human form.

"Is there anything you want to grab from your..old room?" Asked the now human Kale.

"Nope, just get me out of this cage." I said grinning and grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

Kale gave a husky chuckle allowed me to drag him to the door so that I could be released. As soon as Dan unlocked the door I ran out and began skipping around whooping for joy , I skipped through the crowd of boys grabbing Mouse's hands and skipping in circles with him, while he looked at me nervously while laughing. Letting go of mouse I twirled in circles my hands raised to the sky with joy and getting dizzy. I bumped into someone and stopped to see who it was. Kale looked down at me with a smile on his face. Standing on my tip toes I reached for his face and pulled him down to me and kissed him. The guys who were watching hooted and whistled. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear.

"Oh come on already." Came a shrill bored voice.

Letting go of Kale I turned to find Tina standing in a cute mini skirt and short t-shirt that she'd purposely cut short, making it look even shorter than mine._ Huh someone's trying a little too hard._

"Guess what Tina, I'm in! That means were going to be living with each other, and you'll get to put up with me every day, aren't you excited." I said giving a devilish grin.

The guys behind me chortled with laughter.

Tina just gave a tight smile before flouncing off.

"Well she's gonna be loads of fun!" I laughed.

"I'm so glad you're through!" cried Haley dashing up to me and squeezing me into a hug. "We can go shopping tomorrow and get you heaps of stuff!" She cried excitedly. I let out a gasp.

"You mean, I can get clothes..!" I squealed.

"YES!" cried Haley. We both began jumping up and down squealing.

I could hear moans from Dan and Ryan.

_Man living in the ranch sounds like it's going to be a total BLAST!_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

"Let me show you round!" Said Haley excitedly grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the ranch .

We walked briskly towards the ranch our feet stirring up dust on the dry ground. Haley swung open the door and dragged me inside. Haley led me down the polished wooden floored hallway down to an open living room with large leather sofas, a large plasma TV, sheep skin rug, and a small kitchen with bar on the right wall.

"Ok this is the lounge, living room, whatever you want to call it, we usually hang out here. On weekends the boys cook, but it's usually me cooking, Tina can't cook a simple batch of muffins without burning them! Oh and.."

Haley carried on in filling me in on details, barely stopping to breath. Friday nights they all go out to town to a club called The Unlisted , which sounds like lots of fun. For TV, the boys always watch the football and the rugby no matter what, they also have a stretched out broom cupboard which they've hammered shelves in and stacked with DVD's in alphabetical order. Then Haley started talking about the sheep skin rug , before dragging me down the other hall.

"We've got five bathrooms, one which just us girls share; in the morning you and me have until 11 to use the bathroom , because that's when Tina wakes up and she's in there for AGES." Haley said before stopping at a door.

"This is my room!" She cried happily , opening the door.

"Wooaahhh!" I gasped.

Haley's room was beautiful. She had lilac walls, a large queen sized bed with a princess like mosquito net, a large walk in wardrobe, lava lamp, soft carpeted floor, white desk with apple lap top, small bookcase, and a small bedside table with an extremely cute picture of her and Tim.

".Your. ROOM!." I cried. "It's amazing!"

"Aw thank you! I love it too, it was so much fun to design!"

My eyed widened. "You mean we get to design our rooms?" I whispered in shock.

"Well, yeah it's not like we're broke or anything, besides everybody else has. You should see Tina's it's pink, pink, pink. It's vial." Said Haley sighing and rolling her eyes at the thought of Tina's room. "But yeah, and that's why we get to go shopping tomorrow! We don't go shopping for clothes, and other stuff often, only once a month, besides groceries which me and Tim do."

"Oh wow! Oh my gosh! I'm just like…like….WOW!" I cried ecstatic.

"Yeah, well only problem is that, since we haven't been shopping we don't have a spare bed, so your gonna have to sleep on the couch in the living room." Said Haley pulling a sympathetic face. "It's not too bad, the couches are quite comfy."

"Ah I'll be fine." I said grinning. "Besides if I really wanted to sleep in a bed, I'm sure the guys would be happy to let me share."

Haley's eyes widened in shock and she looked at me as if I was a mad woman.

"Haley I was joking!" I cried partially lying.

"Oh" Haley said giving a shaky laugh.

"Anyway…" I began awkwardly. " Where abouts is my room?"

"Oh this way." Said Halet ushering me out of her room and down the hall past a shut bedroom door with heavy metal music pounding from inside, then we went left when the hall branched.

"Ok this is your room, you've got Calub opposite , Jace on your left and Kale on your right." Said Haley walking into my room first, leaving me outside my mouth twitching into a grimace at the news of my neighbors before joining Haley.

My room was a bit larger then Haley's which in my opinion is pretty big, and my wardrobe was bigger as well. The highlight about my room was that my room had a sky roof. I'd always wanted a sky roof in my bedroom when I was little. Dad had said he'd put one in for me but he was always so busy teaching me self defense, math's, history, and then going off to work five days a week that he never really got chance to**.**

"This was the room that I was going to have, but Tina was against it because she'd not been aloud to have it when she moved in, so I got given the bedroom next to Tim and Dan. " Haley smiled when she mentioned Tim creating a dreamy expression on her face.

"Why had Tina not been aloud this room?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know, Kale just wouldn't let her, even Jace who's always making out with her wasn't too happy with the thought of her moving into the bedroom next to him."

"Oh."

"Do you have any ideas in mind for what your going to do with your room?" Asked Haley.

"I have a few ideas in mind yes. I'm aiming for a warm coloured room, more reds, purples, and dark chocolate browns, but it's still quite tempting to go pink…" I said trailing on.

Haley made a face and I laughed.

"Don't worry I was kidding, you'll never EVER see me wearing pink, let alone have a pink bedroom."

"Phew. That's good. Well moving on!" She exclaimed cheerfully, linking her arm in mine and guiding me out of my room and back out into the hall where we just about walked smack into Jace. He took one look at me , then the room which we'd just come out of, then back to me with an evil smirk on his face, before he walked past us to and into the room on the left and slammed the door.

"Gee, is he always in such a mood!" I asked with a scowl.

"Well… not really ..I don't know." Haley said uneasily.

Haley showed me a few other rooms and the garage, while still talking nonstop.

"And that's pretty much it, there only the weight room left" Said Haley shrugging her shoulders and pointing to the open door to my right.

Without a word I walked towards the door, and began to descend the concrete steps to the weight room. "Hey, Kaela!" Called Haley coming after me. "You know only the guys really come in here. I'm not really aloud, Tim doesn't really like me coming in here incase I hurt myself...!" Said Haley standing on the top step not daring to go any further.

"It's alright, I'll be careful. Promise." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

Once at the bottom of the stairs I grinned. It was like a miniature gym. Bell bars, machinery, padded mats, gloves, boxing wraps, joggers and large black punching bags hanging from the ceiling by thick metal chains. "Wicked.." I gasped running my hand along one of the weights on the bar which someone had been using. I knew I wouldn't be able to lift such a weight, but looking to the wall I could see a small set which I knew I'd be able to lift. I walked towards a tall wooden cupboard and opened it curiously. I let out a gasp as I viewed the contents. There were tall wooden martial art sticks, swords, axes and daggers, whips, and metal hand gloves with metal claws on the knuckles _Ironic or what?_.

"Kaela…?" Called anxiously from the top of the stairs.

I was so tempted to have a go with the equipment there and then, but I resisted the urge knowing that it'd probably be a bad idea."Coming!" I called.

I jogged back up the stairs to where Haley was waiting . "We best go see what the boys are up to." Haley said giving a weak smile.

"Sure ok."

When we entered the living room the boys cheered raising glasses and bottles before taking a drink. Ryan was at the bar serving drinks to the few boys sitting at the stools, and Harry was sitting with two other boys on the couch watching the football. _Where's…._ My eyes searched round the room till they spotted Kale who was leaning against a wall with a glass in his hand staring off into space. I let my gaze linger a bit, before Kale turned round and caught me staring, and gave a grin.

"I'm going to go see Tim.." Said Haley from beside me, breaking my eye contact .

"Yeah ok."

I looked back to where Kale was, and frowned as he'd disappeared.

"Oi Kaela! Fancy a drink?" Called Ryan from behind the bar.

Flashing him a sexy smile, I sidled over to the bar and hoisted myself up onto one of the stools next to Dan and Brody. Ryan gave a smirky smile as he gave me a brief look up and down, and then knelt his elbow on the counter. "So what can I get you?" He asked grinning.

"Ouuuhh, how 'bout something naughty…" I brought my face closer to his. "Something very, very naughty." I whispered seductively giving a smile.

"She'll have a Capeizio shot." Came a deep masculine voice from somewhere behind me.

Ryan looked up and scowled before lifting himself off the counter to make the drink.

"For you Kaela, I'll make it my very best." Said Ryan as he dug under the counter for bottles, and a glass.

"Who says you can order my drink for me?"I enquired while swizzling round on the bar stool to see who'd ordered for me, to see the front of a black singlet. I looked up to see Kale standing barley inches away from me.

"Hmmm.. Me." Said Kale looming over me with a smirk.

"Well you'd better hope I like it, other whys I'm going to come after you." I warned.

"Well in that case." He said copying what I'd done to Ryan and bringing his face close to mine. " I hope you detest it" He whispered seductively causing goose bumps to crawl up my arms and my heart begin to pound.

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Here you are Kaela" Said Ryan from behind me placing a drink on the counter.

I tore my gaze away from Kale and twizzled the bar stool round again. The drink was bright orange and pink. I Picked up the small glass and gave the contents a swirl while giving it a good inspection. _Well here goes nothing._ Lifting the glass to my lips I tilted the glass so that a small amount of liquid trickled between my lips and into my mouth. My mouth was filled with a fruity zing that set my taste buds on fire. It was just about the greatest thing I'd ever tasted. I put the glass on the counter and glared at Ryan then at Kale who'd now moved next to me. "That drink, if you can so as much call it a frickin drink is just about the most, amazing thing I've ever tasted." I said grinning.

Ryan who had gone wide eyed and uneasy thinking I was going to flip out at him, suddenly relaxed. Kale looked a little disappointed but seemed smug in the fact that I liked the drink. Then there was a high pitched giggle and the loud bang of a door as Tina and Jace came into the living room to join us.

I swiveled round on my stool to watch as they walked towards the vacant couch, Jace's arm around her waist and another on her ass as he walked her forwards. Jace caught my eye and smirked. "What's wrong Kaela? You jealous?" He taunted.

"Jealous of what?" I laughed at him.

"Ouhh not admitting to it aye? " he smirked as he began to nibble Tina's ear causing her to giggle even more. By this time everyone in the room had gone quiet and the TV had been muted.

"Why would I be jealous of you snogging her? She's a piece of plastic that you managed to mold up into a play dummy because you can't get anything better. Besides unlike you I don't need to swoop to the bottom of the pile to have some fun." I snapped reaching for my Capezio shot and swallowed it's contents in a gulp then set it back down on the counter.

There were stifled snorts of laughter from the boys in the room, even Kale cracked a grin. Tina then figuring that she too had been insulted pulled away from Jace and began to walk in her cha cha heals towards me with a nasty look upon her face, I jumped off my seat and landed lightly on the floor. She came right up to my face and glared down at me using the extra few inches that her heals had given her , then she slapped me. The loud clap of her hand against my cheek made Mouse and few other boys gasp as my cheek began to redden and stink. I began to concentrate on steadying my breathing while still staring calmly into her grey blue eyes. Seaming vaguely frustrated she then back handed me in the opposite direction.

"Do that again, and I'll make you regret it." I snarled viciously letting the shifter side of me begin to emerge from within me letting out a feline growl of anger.

Tina gave a small flinch but then masked her fear with a smirk. She looked around at the boys in the room then back to me. Tina bit her lip, then gave an evil grin and slapped me across my cheek again giving a giggle, which soon faltered to a stop as she looked into my narrowing filled with fury. I lifted my hand as if to slap her, and her heart just about stopped, then I closed my hand into a tight fist and brought it hurtling to her face. Tina's head flew to the side as her whole body suffered from the force of the impact. She fell to her knees in pain and muttered the word " Bitch! ". Then seething with anger I kicked her in the stomach sending her sprawling on the floor. Then being the sort of person I was knelt down and lifted her head up to mine by the front of her short top. "If you think you're the only bitch in here, you've got more of that coming." I snarled before pushing her back down. Striding back over to the bar I lifted myself back up to the bar stool and politely asked Ryan for another Capezio Shot. The living room was in dead silence for the next five minutes , before someone was decent enough to turn some music on, and by this time I'd already downed three other shots and my body was electrified with energy. I hopped off my stool and went to a space in the middle of the floor and started dancing while mouthing the words to 'Do it Like a Dude' by Jessie Jay. Eventually the ice in the room was broken and Dan came to dance with me and then Ryan and then Ryan. "Go Kaela!" Cried Haley from on Tim's lap. Out of the corner of my eye I watch Harry fick a switch and the lights in the living room went off and dance, and strobe lights took over and it was all heat, lust, and for me fun fun fun. Soon I was lost in the dance my body acting on it's own moving and pumping to the beat of the music. Then the song changed to 'Tonight I'm Loving You' one of my old time favorites. As the song began to get to the chorus the boys dancing with my seemed to creep closer. Then they dispersed and a new figure approached me. _Kale._ With my temperature rising and my heart beating faster I danced closer to him. Kale's moves linked mine and we had limbs rubbing and moving against each other and lips almost touching as the dance got raunchier by the second. Towards the last 40 seconds of the song Kale and I were practically grinding against each other with the beat in heated dance and I lost control of my actions as the full effect of the Capizio Shots hit me.

Then we were all plunged into darkness and the music was silenced. "Power cut!" Groaned Harry. I was still dazed and had been in the middle of taking Kales shirt off. Kale's eyes glistened in the darkness and I felt him place his strong hands under on my ass, and I was then lifted up to him ,my mouth finding his as Kale moved us towards the darkened hallway and his bedroom.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Kale moved slowly whilst kissing me intensely and shifting his hold on me so that he had one hand around my middle and venturing upwards, and the other curved under my ass holding me up to him. As we meandered down the hall we gradually got closer and closer to our bedrooms. Once he'd reached my door he hesitated in drunken thought then realizing that my room was going to be empty stumbled towards his door instead. My back was forced against Kales door as he clumsily searched for the door handle. I was still lost in his mouth beginning to feel dizzy as his demanding lips molded firmly on mine. Once Kale had opened his door he swung it open, the door banging loudly against the wall, and pushed his way through before slamming the door behind him. Kale walked a few more steps forward before he slowly lifted his face away from mine. Even in the dark I could see the cat like glow of his turquoise hungry eyes. When shifters are feeling heated, or feeling strong emotions they're eyes tend to reflect like cats, so in the darkness you can see them. I suspected mine were doing the same. Kale looked at me intently before he threw me. I squealed as I flew through the blackened void of darkness landing on what must have been his bed. In less than a second Kale was on top of me, his body weight pressing me into the bed. Our gazes locked before our desire began to trickle out of control. I clasped his face in mine, kissing him hungrily, Kale's hands slipping under my short top and beginning to hoist it over my head. Something inside of me gave a slight quiver of awareness and warning but my need crashed on top of it burying it back to where it had come from. After sliding my arms out of my top I then began to focus on getting Kale's jeans off as Kale lit a hot sizzling trail of kisses from my jaw, slowly down my neck settling on my collar bone. I struggled to pull down Kales jeans but once I had to my surprise my shorts had already been removed and my panties half way down. Again the spark of awareness surfaced this time stronger and I tried to work out why and what I was trying to remember, but once again it was buried. Once Kales singlet was removed we were both relatively naked lust and desire driving us on a hot sparked frenzy. Kales body was sculpted like a god, it was smooth, powerful, compelling and mouthwateringly sexy. I gave a slight gasp as I felt his arousal from within and below, as his hungry mouth roamed my body. Then he began to tease. My eyes widened as pleasure spread like wild fire. The spark of warning lit again, but was drowned by Kale's finger finding the small spot of bliss. Kales mouth kissed my neck hungrily as his finger slipped a little lower and began to slip into the imbetween. "_**Mine..!"**_ He whispered possessively. Then all at one the spark of warning electrified my senses into a torch of recollection. My lust was extinguished as a fiery rage swarmed up inside me. With a roar I pushed a thunderstruck Kale off me and snatched up my panties before rolling myself off the bed. Then as quickly as I could I wriggled back into my panties before Kale came to his senses. As soon as my panties were on I leapt to my feet just before Kale's strong hands gripped my shoulders, his eyes burning furiously as he attempted to reconcile me back onto the bed. "Kale get off me!" I snapped angrily. Kale growled angrily and threw me back onto the bed. As soon as Kale was on top of me I let it rip, my fist hitting him squarely in the face. He didn't even flinch.

"Do that again and I'll hit you back. _**Harder**_." He threatened.

"Try that again. And I'll show you _hell_." I hissed.

Kale's eyes bored down into mine with anger, and mine into his.

"Get off me."

"I don't think we're quite finished here yet."

Kale grabbed hold of my hands and forced them above my head, while slipping his other hand around my waist. "You **will** give in." He whispered as he slowly trailed his fingers down my waist causing me to shiver.

Then I let my eyes soften, and Kale looked up. "And you darling Kale will _Learn._" I whispered before lifting my leg up and kicking him as hard as I could in his groin. This did get to Kale and he let go of my hands his eyes wide with pain and shock. _This is my chance. _Seizing the opportunity I slapped him thrice, pushed him onto the bed, and kicked him once more for good measure. Oh and it was a jolly good thing that he was still partially drunk otherwise he'd have my hide.

I quickly searched round for my clothes, grabbed them and put them on as fast as I could and found my way to the door. I stood in the doorway for a second, and glared at Kale who'd managed to stand up and lean against the wall looking dizzy. "_Fuck you!_" I whispered before turning round and slamming the door shut behind me.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Once in the hall way I hesitate on direction. I'd been so busy making out with Kale that I hadn't really been focusing on where I was going. With Jace's room nearby I wanted to be careful in which direction I took. I strained my ears trying to pick up the sounds of people talking in the living room so I could find my way back, but the ranch was silent. "Shit." I cursed under my breath. If I didn't get a move on Kale would be at his bedroom door and would physically drag me back into his room if he got the chance. Choosing a random direction I began to feel my way down the hall, my head pounding and slightly dizzy from drinking. My hands passed door frame after door frame, my eyes had just about adjusted to the darkness and I was able to work out the shapes of other bedroom doors, and a large room two meters away which looked like it could be the living room. Making my way closer, to the entrance to the room, I could make out the shape of the bar counter and one of the large couches. Underneath my foot a floor board creaked loudly, and I cringed. I didn't want to be waking up anyone at this time of night, especially in my vulnerable semi drunken state. The living room was empty, and as soon as I reached the couch I collapsed with exhaustion my head spinning dizzily. I shut my eyes on the verge of sleep which my body was already welcoming. I felt extremely uncomfortable sleeping on the couch, in the dark, in an unfamiliar place.

I was extremely tempted to go and knock on Haley's door and ask if I could sleep in her room, or even just lock myself in the bathroom for the night just so I knew that no one could jump me in the middle of the night, but my eye lids were heavy and sleep came sending my mind into a peaceful blankness.

"It's hard to believe that someone so sweet looking can be such a little …."

"Fucckk off…." I mumbled sleepily rolling over on the couch. Once I'd rolled over I instantly regretted it as I felt numerous pairs of eyes all settling on my ass.

"Not a bad view that way either." Chortled Ryan.

I growled my hand clenching hold of a cushion corner and preparing to chuck it at who ever dared speak next.

"Wakey wakey princess!" Chuckled Brody slapping my ass as he walked by.

I lifted the cushion and threw it as hard as I could in the direction of Brody's voice.

"Hahah!" Laughed Brody as the cushion hit him. "Someone's grumpy this morning!" He teased walking back towards the couch. I gave another grumble pulling out another cushion but this time placing it on top of my head trying to block out the noise of the boys laughing. "Ow come on Princess time to get uuuup!" Came James's voice right near my ear making me jump. I gave another mumble as I rolled over again wishing that he'd just leave me alone.

"Aww is Princess grumpy at me cos of what I said. Don't worry I was only joking." He said slapping my ass again. _Alright that's it._ I sprung up furiously and grabbed a cushion and began hitting Brody as hard as I could. Brody only laughed and picked up his own cushion and began attacking me.

"PILLOW FIGHHT!" Cried Dan springing into action and hitting Ben on the head.

Soon the whole living room was in up roar as cushions were flung in all directions me in the center of it. I was now fully awake and couldn't help but laugh as I got pumbled with cushions from all angles. Ryan had picked up one of the massive cushions from the base of the couch and began using it as a shield as Dan and Ben attacked him. I was behind Ryan trying to stay shielded as well as Brody, James, Mitchell and Caleb came after me. Then I'm not all to sure how it happened, but someone must have pushed Dan or Ben, and then they fell onto Ryan and Ryan fell on top of me, and we were all on the floor in a massive heap all laughing hysterically.

"What the fuck are you all doing?" Came a gruff moody voice from the doorway.

One by one the boys stood up the laughing quietened. Ryan pulled me up from off the floor and I was then met by Kale's murderous glare. Without a word he stalked off into the kitchen to make his breakfast slamming the cupboards noisily. The boys fell silent, took one look at me and then at a grumpy looking Kale in the kitchen. Ryan grinned, and the other boys bit their tongues some cracking a grin at the prospect of what must have happened last night. Others raised their eye brows took another look at Kale and began quickly putting the cushions back in place before straying from the room as quickly as they could, not wanting to be anywhere near Kale.

"Hey Ryan, would you mind telling me what time it is?" I asked a devilish grin spreading across my face.

"Hmm, about eleven-ish I suspect." Said Ryan looking at me suspiciously.

"Oh reeeallyyy. Right." I said walking towards the hall.

"Kaelaaaa where are you going?" Asked Ryan catching up to me.

"Ohh I just fancy a little shower that's all." I said smiling sweetly heading down the hallway.

Ryan fell behind as he paused momentarily, then he was chasing after me. "Kaela I really don't think that's a very good idea…" He said trying to be serious but smiling all the while. "Tina's not going to.."

I shut the bathroom door in his face and locked it. Ryan banged on the door. "Kaela! I really don't think …"

"She'll just have to deal with it!" I laughed already pealing my clothing off and turning on the shower. Ryan stopped banging on the door and must have stalked off because that was the last I heard of him as I stepped under the warm water to enjoy my lovely shower.

It was as I was washing my hair that I heard the piercing shriek from outside the bathroom door. "KAELA YOU….YOU…SNEAKY BITCH!" Screamed Tina banging the bathroom door . I let out a loud laugh and told her to piss off so I could enjoy my "LOVELY WARM RELAXING SHOWER YOU SPOILT SLUT!"

Even from inside the shower I could hear the raucous laughter of the boys from somewhere outside. Tina continued to shriek and tantrum outside the bathroom door while I began yelling the lyrics to "Cuz' I can" by Pink.

"IT'S ALL RIGHT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I DON'T PLAY YOUR RULES I MAKE MY OWN! TONIGHT I'LL DO WHAT I WANT CUZ' I CAAAAANNN!"

Eventually Tina gave up and went off in a sulk. Once she'd left I hopped out of the shower and got dry. I dried my hair as best as I could then rooted about in some cupboards for a hairdryer and a brush. Once I'd plugged in the hair drier and switched it on I couldn't help but sing some more, but this time I didn't purposely yell them I just let it rip and sang my heart out. I jumped up and down swinging my hair and singing lyrics into the hair brush, playing an invisible air guitar, and pulling faces in the mirror. When I'd finished I then explored more draws and found what looked like some of Haley's makeup. I was sure that she wouldn't mind if I just used a little bit of mascara and eye liner, and maybe just a tinsy little bit of blush….

Once I'd finished I was pretty pleased with how I looked. My hair looked wild but soft and silky, my eyes were smoky and my cheeks lightly blushed. It'd been a long time since I'd warn any makeup. I confess I used to be terrible back at home and I used to cake makeup on layer by layer on some occasions, but in the time I spent alone I found that I really didn't need to put so much on and that make up all together was unnecessary. I exited the bathroom with a smile on my face and an extremely hungry stomach. In the living room Ben and James were lounging on the couch looking board out of their minds, and two other boys were sitting at the bar counter playing cards. Once I entered James did a double take and a huge grin spread across his face as he let out a low wolf whistle. Ben and the other boys all turned and looked at me as I walked towards the kitchen where Haley was bustling about putting away breakfast bowls and cutlery.

"Morning Kaela, sleep well?" Asked Haley smiling sweetly.

The boys at the bar counter hid chuckles of laughter and Ben disguised his with a loud coughing fit.

"It was…average…."

Harry who was at the bar just about choked with laughter nearly falling off his stool while James and Ben laughed loudly.

My eyes widened as I realized what I'd just said. "…you know.. the couch isn't as comfy as it seems, and I couldn't get the cushion in the right place…"

James was now on the floor laughing his head off, tears streaming down his face, Ben leaning against the wall as he tried to excuse himself from the room. My face flushed at the thought of what they must have interpreted the cushion to be.

"It's all right I understand." Said Haley smiling at me sympathetically. "Just ignore them."

"Thanks. Um Haley, I hope you don't mind but I've used a little bit of your makeup from in the bathroom. I didn't use much.."

Haley's face furrowed in confusion, before he face lit up with an 'Ohh'. "Umm, yes well that wasn't actually mine, but I'm sure Tina doesn't have to know..." She said quietly before giving giggle.

"Oh, right. Oups." I laughed. "Well damn I should have used some more!"

"Haha, no I think you've wound Tina up enough this morning…"

"IT WAS BLOODY HILARIOUS!" cried James from across the room.

"You should have seen her face when she realized it was you in the shower! Good lord she was furious!" Laughed Harry.

"Mmmhh. Are you hungry?" Asked Haley changing the subject quickly.

"Starving!"

"I'll get you a quick something to eat, then you can borrow some of my clothes and we can go shopping!" Said Haley brightly and already buzzing with excitement about shopping.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully.

**Chapter 20**

It wasn't long before we were all piled into cars and on the road heading out to the city. Yeah the city. It's hard to believe that when you're on a ranch in the middle of nowhere that there's actually a CITY only an hour away. Well it's probably more than an hour away, but at the speed we were driving it more likely going to be in the hour.

I was squished up in the back of a bright red beetle being driven by non other then Haley. Yes. Haley , sweet Haley who didn't look like she'd hurt a fly was speeding down a dusty road in her bright red beetle Tim sitting next to her and me squished imbetween Dan and Ryan. As soon as the rest of the guys had heard we were going shopping everyone else decided to come too. Harry was with Brody, Calub, Ben and Mitch in his truck, Jace, Tina and James were in another car, and Kale was in another.

"Why is Kale in a car by himself, surely there would have been room for him in one of the other cars?" I questioned.

"Dear were going shopping! How do you ever expect us to only take three cars? There wouldn't be enough room!" Laughed Haley cheerfully from the front. Ryan groaned.

"Oh you love it really!" Said Haley smiling.

Ryan looked at me. "Ohh yes. I think today's shopping's going to be most lovely, can't wait for the clothes!" He said in a fake girl voice . "Ouhh Corner!" He cried suddenly squashing me up against Dan. "Ouhh CORNER!". Dan then pushed us back the other way.

Ryan's face was smushed up against the window . "Ehh, I think that's enough corners…" He said before linking his arms around me and holding me where I was; squashed up against him . "Hey!" I cried grinning and letting my hand slide slowly down his leg. "Hey no fair." Groaned Dan leaning back against his seat with his arms crossed against his chest , a child's pout on his lips as he stared at me sulkily. I was about to swop sides but was suddenly distracted by a loud revving car engine, as a black car with pounding music sped by. Ryan let out a low growl as he glared after the car that had just left us in dust. That just about seist all conversation from the dusty road till the city. It only took one guess to know who was in the black car. And I'm sure I don't have to tell you.

I had only ever been in a shopping mall once, and when the doors opened the smell, noise, and sight sparked old memories dragging them to the surface of my mind. When I was young, I never really left the house, sometimes Mum would take me up to the dairy and we'd buy milk, eggs and flour so we could do some baking. But it was always Dad surprisingly, that brought home clothes and shoes for me. I got new clothes every second summer, and would wait excitedly on the stair for Dad to come home from work, carrying the cardboard box that would hold my new clothes. Sometimes they'd smell a bit funny and not always fit right on my slender body. The sleeves would drape down over my small hands, hoodies that would drown me and come down to my knees and jeans never seemed to stay on my hips so I'd tighten them with one of dad's belts brown leather belts. This was before I was 13 so I hadn't a womanly figure; I was just skin and bones. It's not that Mum didn't feed me enough; I was just quite small until I hit my teen years.

"So, what would you like to buy first!" Cried Haley clapping her hands enthusiastically. "We need to get stuff for your room being paint and furniture etc, and there's objects and items. We can get you some CD's, a lap top, books and cushions, then there's clothes and SO much more! It's going to be so much fun!"

James yawned loudly. "Well… I'm going to go and have some fun of my own see back at the cars when ever just text me. See ya." James waved over his shoulder and headed off into the nearest shop.

"Well, what's everyone going to do then?" Asked Ryan.

"Me, Dan, and Ben are gonna head over to Dickies we'll catch up with you in maybe an hour." Said Mitchel.

"Oh, and I'll need to go and see about getting some new shorts…" Said Dan giving me a knowing look.

"I'm just going to go wander, I might find something I like." Shrugged Harry.

"I'll go with you." Said Calub

"Just remember, only buy the things you need. We may have money to spare, but that doesn't mean we have to spend it."

" Kaela can spend as much as she likes since she doesn't have anything." Said Kale lowly.

"Yeah well she ain't using my card." Growled Jace.

"SHE is right here!" I mumbled loudly.

Kale's eyes flashed threateningly in Jace's direction ignoring me. "Well, I guess she'll have to use MY card then. Won't she. " He said slowly, each of the last word spoken venomously.

Jace smirked seeming amused.

"But yooouu'll let me use yooouur card though, won't you?" Wined Tina looking up at Jace with puppy eyes.

Jace's smirk dropped a little, and then with hidden irritation "Of course." He said with a fake smile.

Tina, who was obviously as blonde as she acted smile brightly and gave him a big kiss, that seemed to last for EVER.

Kale rolled his eyes sardonically while looking away.

"Riight… well. Lets go." Said Ryan blocking my view of the snogging, draping an arm around my shoulders leading me away.

Haley sneeked up next to me and linked my arm with hers. " I'm going to stay with you too, I know just the shops you'll like." She smiled. Tim walked next to her and a skulking Kale followed us close behind.

"Ouhh, that looks new!" Said Haley pointing at a store with LED blue and purple lit shop windows, with plastic models wearing they're merchandise. It was called 'Pearl Deep', and just by looking at the models in the window I could see that there was definitely going to be some items in there that would be of my taste.

"Shall we?" I asked giving Haley a smile.

"Oh yes!"

And with that she towed me off to pearl deep, leaving the boys in dust. Excitement bubbled through me, at the thought of being able to buy whatever I wanted. I mean COME ON! Can you imagine the sort of hysterics you'd be in if you had a day at the mall, with an everlasting supply of credit card magic able to buy you ANYTHING you wanted. It wouldn't be long before I was literally bouncing off the walls with happiness, and an explosion of energy. After my first step in the shop, I'd already spotted something. It was a bright blue dress with leopard print and it'd come up to my mid thighs. It had a black sash of silk around the waist and it was strapless, even better. Haley who'd obviously seen it as well was already flicking through the hangers looking for the right size. She looked at me critically.

" Size 8 or 10?"

"Size… oh, I'm not actually too sure. Can I try them on?"

"No problem. Here you go, changing room are round at the back, I'll be there in a sec I've just seen something else." She said handing me two of the dresses.

I looked at Ryan who was stood near his bemused brother, looking entirely out of place as he looked around the shop awkwardly. It was easy to tell he wasn't to sure on how to shop. Even though I'd never truly been shopping for clothes before besides the one time when I was 9, I even I knew how to look around, try on, and pick stuff out. He was just standing there looking like a stunned rabbit. I laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him over to the changing rooms with me, ignoring Kales stiffening body as I took hold of his brothers hand.

"Stay there while I put one of these on." I said pushing him down into a purple seat outside the changing rooms. Once in the changing room I stripped off my clothes and began getting into the size ten of the dress. It was a little big. So I took it off and put on the size eight instead. It fitted me almost perfectly. Looking in the mirror, it was a really nice colour and it suited me well.

"Ok I'm coming out!" I called while unlocking the door.

Ryan, who'd been gazing off into space awoke his face slipping into a smile.

"Looks good!" he said grinning. "Give us a twirl then!"

I twirled round on the polished floor, as I turned to face Ryan again I also faced Kale. The scowl was gone, and he seemed quite at peace as he watched me in the dress.

"Wow, that looks good! Colours just right. Now here.." Said Haley passing me an armful of clothes. " Go try these on."

And that's how it was for the next three hours. I got the dress, two pairs of jeans, four tops, and some accessories from Pearl Deep and then even more from the other many shops that we visited. While Ryan got restless and tired eventually wondering off to go and catch up with Dan, Ben and Mitchell who must have got carried away, Kale seemed to get more cheerful every time I walked out of the changing room.

I walked out of the changing room for what must have been at least the fiftieth time in the three hours we'd been shopping. I gave a small twirl for Haley who was sat down on a black couch waiting, the light breeze of the air conditioning tickling my hair. Tim was sat next to her, with Kale sitting next to him. They both were surrounded by shopping bags which completely hid their feet.

Haley's face lit up with awe as her eyes rested on mine. "You look gorgeous Kaela! There not one piece of clothing today that doesn't look good on you.

Kale was sitting there gazing at me seeming quite dazed, with a warm expression on his face and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yep, I think you should get them." Said Tim with a smile.

"Ok." I said grinning before disappearing into the changing room again.

Kale then went up to the counter to pay. I followed close behind pausing every so often to look at things. I spotted a pair of black fingerless gloves made of leather and instinctively reached out for them. Once I'd slipped my hands into them I knew they were for me, and quickly dashed up to the counter were Kale was just about to swipe his golden credit card once again. I pushed past the people waiting in line and bumped into the back of Kale, who tensed as pulled on his arm so I could reach the counter. He relaxed when he realized it was me, and I caught a glance of his face to know that he was just about to growl at who ever had dared bump into him.

"Just one more thing." I said putting the gloves on the counter. I looked up at him to see him looking at me. "What?"

"You want these?" He asked curiously his dark eyebrows knitted in confusion as he picked up the gloves.

"Yeah, I like em."

"Oh." He said still looking at me curiously before swiping the golden credit card and punching in its secret number.

The lady at the counter batted her eyelashes handing the bag to him.

"I'll take it." I said snatching it out of her hand and giving her a cold stare.

The lady turned up her nose at me and gave a smirk while looking down at me from over the counter. My mouth twitched in fury at the distasted look she was giving me, and I hardened my stare. Her smirk slowly left it's pallet and she seemed to shrink a bit, as she took in the cold blazing look I gave her. At the hint of her uncertainty I let my own mouth slip into a smirk , as I raised my chin and gave an unimpressed snort before turning away. _Bitch. Ohh I'm such a bitch… mehh she deserved it.._

Kale chuckled a low laugh as he followed after me.

"Gee, what was that about?" Asked Haley who'd been waiting.

"Ah, nothing. I guess she just didn't like me that's all."

"Ok. Right, I think we should go get a bite to eat and then we can go and get some stuff for your room."

"I'll go take some of the bags back to the car." Said Tim giving Haley a quick kiss.

"I'll come too. Here Kale pass me some of those bags." Said Ryan

Kale handed over some of the bags to Ryan who took them, and then followed after Tim through a crowd of people to go put the bags in the car.

I looked at Kale , he had his strong hands still full of shopping bags despite the five or six Ryan took off him. "Here do you want me to carry some?" I asked guiltily.

Kale thought for a moment before handing me two bags. "Here these two are pretty light."

"Huh, what're you trying to say." I said raising my eyebrows. "Come on hand some over."

I started plucking some of the bags out of his grip. Some of them were pretty heavy.

"Here I'll hold some too." Said Haley coming to assist.

"I don't need help." Sighed Kale rolling his eyes.

"Bull." I snapped taking another for good measure. We now each had three bags in each hand.

"This way." Said Haley taking the lead.

**Chapter 21**

Soon we were tucking into glorious food. Kale had a burger and fries, Haley had a salad and I had .._Sushi!_ We sat on a large table, and eventually the rest of the group joined us from where ever they'd been. Even Jace and Tina arrived, Tina with an apple and low fat sugar free smoothie, which looked frickin disgusting. Soon everyone was around the large red plastic table in the middle of the food court tucking into their food. Kale was sitting next to me, with Haley on my other side.

"Tina that looks gross what the fuck is that!" Cried Dan in disgust.

"It's a low fat, sugar free HEALTHY smoothie. That's what." She sniffed taking another sip of the globby green substance.

"Healthy my ass. For all you know it could have food colouring, and all sorts of chemicals in it." Said Dan taking a large mouthful of Chinese.

Tina turned up her nose in disgust and continued with her 'smoothie' .

"Be right back just going to the bathroom." I announced standing up and pushing my chair back.

"Do you want me to come?" Asked Haley

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's just over there." I said pointing over to the blue toilet sign at the other end of the food court. "I'll come straight back, don't worry." I said when I caught the sight of Harry and Calubs doubtful worried looks.

I rolled my eyes and left, weaving my way between the tables to a sloping corridor that led to the toilets.

It was remarkably clean in the toilets, and they stank of cleaning products. The soap stank too, I think it was supposed to be lavender. I quickly fixed my hair in the mirror, rearranging some of the misplaced strands that had gone rogue. My cheeks had a light pink happy glow, that made me look quite cheerful and my eyes sparkled. It was then that a thought popped into my head as I fingered with my dirty blonde strands of hair.

"…_you could nearly be Tina's sister…" _

I hissed lowly, dropping the strands of hair. A small smile formed on my lips as the thought began to come to a plan.

I left the bathroom with a smile once again lit up on my face as I made my way back up the sloped corridor. A group of boys were in front of me making their way back to the food court too, and one of them spotted me and grinned.

"Hey." He said cheerfully, giving me a small wave.

This alerted the other boys he was with and they turned and looked at me. They looked pretty friendly to me, so I waved back and have a smile as I walked past them.

One of the boys loped after me. "You doing anything later, perhaps we could go see a movie?" He asked boldly stepping in front of me.

I gave him a look of surprise and raised my eyebrows. " s'not that you aren't my type or anything.." I said running a finger down his chest. "..Buuuut I'm busy. So if you don't mind, I have to go." I said winking and walking round him.

"Hey, don't go!" He said grabbing my arm so I couldn't walk further. I spun round my eyes flaring at his touch. "Let. Go." I said calmly.

The boy's grip loosened a bit, and he looked back at his friends who were watching him. A slow smirking smile creeped onto his face as he turned back to me.

"All I'm asking is for a little of your time, perhaps another day, just give us your phone number."

I didn't have a phone, but he didn't need to know that.

"I'm not spending time with a complete stranger, and I'm not giving you my number. Last chance. Let go."

He looked at me and laughed.

"Or what?" He sniggered.

"**Or you'll find yourself leaving here with a broken nose."** Came a familiar low threatening voice.

The boys face turned slightly pale, the smirk leaving his face as he turned round.

Kale loomed over him, looking pretty pissed his turquoise eyes dark.

"Look man, I I thought she was single… she didn't say anything..!" He said trying hard to hold onto his voice.

"**You don't sound so certain. Maybe you should ask her."** The boy looked at me with wide eyes and then pointed at Kale.

"Is..is he your boyfriend..?" He asked quietly.

" No. But I'm going to be nice and give you a fair warning, he's not joking about the broken nose." I said smirking and then motioning for him to let go of my arm.

The boy hesitantly let go before looking back at Kale who stood with his arms folded over his chest looking menacing.

"Look man.." Began the boy his hands raised. "Who do you think you are! What are you her body guard or something?" He asked giving a small laugh, trying to still sound cool in front of his friends who were staring wide eyes at Kale.

Kale snorted. "Care to find out?" He grinned showing two rows of pearl white teeth in a wicked grin while unfolding his arms .

The boy turned even paler and began backing away.

"Nah …m..man I'm sweet…ni..nice teeth….." He said before losing his nerve and darting back to his friends.

Kale gave an unimpressed snort before placing a hand on my back and pushing me back up the corridor.

"Hey" I growled turning round and swiping his hand away. Kale growled back and turned me round roughly, placing two hands on my shoulders and pushing me back up the corridor.

"Grrr! I know how to walk in a straight line up a corridor!" I snapped angrily.

"Seriously, what gives? I was fine."

"Huh, yeah course you were." He laughed.

" I was! I was just about to break his nose before you intervened."

"Yeah, you were about to break his nose in a shopping mall. That so wouldn't of attracted attention." He said sarcastically.

"Oh yeaaah and you SO weren't going to break his nose either!"

"I don't have to break peoples noses to frighten them." He smirked.

"You SO would have broken his nose." I muttered.

Kale gave a low laugh.

Once we reached the top of the corridor he removed his hands and walked beside me.

When we reached the table Ryan and a few of the other boys were glaring at Kale.

"What happened?" Questioned Harry.

" Oh.." I began.

"Nothing, just happened to meet up in the corridor that's all." Said Kale giving a light shrug of his shoulders.

_Okay… what's with the not telling?_

I shut my open gob and nodded giving a smile.

Ryan looked at me carefully.

"Whatever." He said dismissing the matter.

"Ready to get some stuff for your room?" Asked Haley.

"Sure." I said grinning.

"Me and Ben are going to take some stuff to the cars. Kale we'll take those bags with us."

Kale nodded and passed over some of the bags surrounding his chair.

"Well, you ready for round two?" Asked Haley standing up.

**Chapter 22**

Picking furniture for my room was an incredibly tough decision. Well, I felt it was. After all you've got to make sure that the furniture you picking all goes well when put together. So far I'd picked out a walnut king sized bed frame, that came with two bed side cabinets, and a set of draws with a large mirror on top of it. Haley had also helped me pick out my lights and I know have a large almost disco like ball light that'll hang down in the middle of my room, a purple lava lamp, along with small warm lights for the bath room and some beautiful scented candles.

Right now I was looking at bed spreads and cushions. Tim had gone off to arrange the bed and furniture to be put into the Titan (the big black four by four truck that Harry usually drives), and Haley had gone off to select some paints, and flooring because I was too chicken. I hadn't a clue what would go best with what, and had a feeling that if it was left to me it'd be disastrous, so Haley had gone to go and decide for me. Judging from what Haley's bedroom looked like, I felt pretty confident that she knew what she was doing. So I was stuck in a large warehouse like shop, looking at different plastic packages with bedspreads in them. Kale was lazily leaning against the racks on the other side of the isle with a trolley. Every so often he'd be helpful and reach up and grab whatever I couldn't reach and occasionally pick one up that I might like. At the moment I was looking at a hot pink, white and black, and I was trying to consider where the it'd go with the stuff for my room.

"Reckon this'd go?" I asked chucking the packet to kale.

Kale looked carefully at the picture that showed what it was like and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, reckon it would." He said while dropping it in the trolley.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked chucking another at him.

It was a bedspread that had a tiger print on it.

Kale looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah, if you want it."

I carried on searching through the white racked shelves of bedspreads. Every so often I'd find one that I really liked and then turn the packed over to see, 'Single' or 'Queen'. Like now, I'd just found a white one with red roses on it and found that it was for a queen bed.

"Damn" I said putting it back in the rack.

As I continued searching I was aware of Kale beside me reaching up effortlessly to grab something on the top shelf.

"Here, what about this one?" He said passing me a package. It was gorgeous. The bedspread was a dark purple with small carefully embroided silver ivy crawling up round the corners. Then on the underside of the cover was a leopard print in sliver and a lighter purple.

"Oh my god it's beautiful!" I cried happily.

"You like it?"

"Yeah I love it." I smiled. "You think I've got enough bed spreads, I don't think there's going to be many more ones that I like."

"Do you want to go and look at getting a sterio and some music, maybe a phone?" Asked Kale dragging a hand through his black hair.

"Ohhhh YES!" I cried already heading back towards the entrance of the shop where all the music, games and electronics were.

I was nearly jogging when Kale began to catch up to me with the trolley making me jump. I turned round while I was making my brisk powerwalk/jog towards the electronics , and Kale grinned as he sped up behind me making it look like he was going to ram the trolley into me.

I screamed and began to run laughing at the thrill of being chased. Soon the trolley was so close it was nearly touching my bum and before I knew it I was perched at the end of the shopping trolley while Kale sped down the isles as I whooped with laughter. My fingers clenched round the metal of the trolley as Kale skidded round corners on two wheels nearly running into one of the shop assistants while he was at it. A few seconds later we reached the electronic area where Kale slowed the trolley, pushing it at a steady speed.

"I think the stereos are in the second isle down that way." I pointed.

As Kale pushed the trolley round, I looked at the CDS on the shelf's as we past them. A particular one caught my eye, and I reached out quickly to grab it. It was one of pinks albums 'I'm Not Dead', one of my favorites was U + Ur hand.

Half an hour later, Kale had found a nice stereo for me and I already had a handful of CDS that included Ke$ha , Jessie J, Muse, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Coldplay and the Burlesque soundtrack.

"What colour I-pod do yeh want?" Asked kale from over the CD rack, his head peeping over the top.

"Uhmmm…Pur.."

"Purple, right got it." Said Kale cutting me off before I'd finished.

**Kales POV**

"That's $400." Said the boy at the counter putting the purple Ipod into a plastic bag.

I swipped my gold credit card and punched in the numbers, before looking up to take the bag. The boy was gazing at something behind me a lazy smile on his face. I took a quick glance over my shoulder to see Kaela listening into one of the sample headphones singing along to a song while swaying her head. Hormones rushed through my body at the very sight of her, as prickling warmth took over my body spiked with a possessive shot which I'd never experienced before in my life since I'd met her. I listened as she sang the words of a Katy Perry song.

"Kiss me Ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me ta-ta-take me, wanna be your victim , ready for abduction!" She sang quietly.

I was glad that the counter boy couldn't hear what she was singing without enhanced hearing, because I was sure it wouldn't help his fantasizing. I turned and glared at him my knuckles clenched. The boy woke from his daze and handed me the receipt with shaky hands and sweat beaded on his forehead as he met my gaze.

_Look at her again and I swear you're going to have a black eye._

As I was turning to leave I noticed an advertisement for Androids newest phone on the back wall behind the counter boy.

"How much for one of those?" I asked pointing at the poster.

**KAELA's POV**

"Kiss me Ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me ta-ta-take me, wanna be your victim , ready for abduction!" I sang listening to E.T by Katy Perry. When the song finished I put down the head phones and began to flick through the CDs on the nearest rack.

"Kaela, I got you the Ipod. Found this phone as well, thought you might like it." He said showing me a box which had a picture of what looked to be an extremely expensive, but awesome, phone. "I'm just going to go check out the laptops, if you want one."

"Please. Hey, can I go wonder or…"

Kale frowned ._ Oh come on! I'm not going to leave the fricken shop._

"Yeah. I won't be too long anyway." He said slowly. _He's probably going to purposefully rush now._

"Cool. I'll just be over… there somewhere" I said randomly choosing which direction I was going to head in.

"Ok then."

I turned to leave.

"And Kaela…"

"What?"

"Don't do anything, stupid."

"Like what!" I cried exasperated.

Kale gave me a meaningful look with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Whatever" I said tossing him away with the flick of my hand.

As I walked I notice the counter boy for the electronics department. He had a rather nasty bruise upon his left eye. _Wonder how he got that…?_

**Chapter 23**

By the time Kale caught up to me making me literally jump out of my skin I already had my hands full of small items that I'd found on my wonderings. I'd found two small cute picture frames, a dark purple fluffy cushion, diary, three books, sketch pencils, paints, and art paper.

"Want me to take those out of your hands for you." He almost laughed.

I smiled and let him take the items out of my arms and into his large hands for him to put in the trolley.

"You about done here?" He asked while looking at one of the picture frames I'd found and smiling.

"Yup I think so. What's so funny?" I asked curiously staring up into his deep turquoise coloured eyes.

"Hm? Nothing.." He said purposely looking guilty and rolling his eyes breaking contact.

"Liar." I said smiling and lightly hitting him.

Kale to my surprise gave quite a shocking reaction. His eyes widened and his hand clenched hard over where I'd just hit him, his face showing faked pain.

"…ow..!" He gasped hiding a small smile.

"Pussy." I laughed.

"That, miss Kaela was not nice." He said taking steps towards me.

"Aww poor putty tat..!" I said in a whiney sympathetic voice.

Kale was now leaning over me his lips slightly curved into a smile.

"Tell me…." I said my voice only coming out as a whisper as I gazed up at the smoking hot shifter leaning over me.

Kale lent down close to my face.

"Why?" He asked his hot breath warming my face.

"Because.."

"You'll find out later." He said in a whisper close to my ear before turning away to walk back to the shopping trolley.

"What! Why?" I whined childishly stomping over to the trolley.

"Hmm because it's a surprise." He said grinning widely.

"No fair." I said while mindlessly looking at some of the things in the trolley.

"Ah ah!" Said Kale quickly grabbing my hand and pulling it away from one of the duvet cover packets.

"What…oohhhhh" I said with a smile.

_He's bought me something._

"Okay." I said before hopping on the end of the trolley.

We met up with Haley and everyone else by one of the malls exit doors were we all then made our way back to the cars. I was quite surprised when we entered the car park to see that it was already dark.

"Wow, what time is it?"

Mitch pushed back his sleeve and checked the time. " Eight thirty."

"Wholey crap!" I gasped. Mitch who was walking next to me looked down and laughed.

"Time flies when your having fun!" Piped Haley from behind me where she was walking with Tim, their arms linked together. _Aww they really are cute! _

Since we'd parked the cars downstairs we all walked down the trolley slope, apart from Tina and Jace who walked down the steps instead. Oh , and not all of us actually walked down the slope. Kale, Ryan and Caleb each had a trolley, Kale the only one with his actually full. When they got round the last corner of the slope they each balanced their weight on their trolley's and raced down to the bottom.

While three of the boys started lifting up carrier bags and stuffing them into the car boots, and where ever there was free space I opened the door to the beetle and slid into the back seat. As soon as I got in I couldn't help but yawn as my legs began to tingle from exhaustion. Shopping really did take a lot of energy. Honest. I could simply just curl up in this back seat and sleep for the rest of the journey, but somehow I don't think I'd be able to get away with it. My eyes shut for a couple of seconds as I tried to get a hold on myself and wake myself up which was helped by the scuffling and banging outside the car which made me peep open my eyes. Dan and Ben were both pushing and scrambling for the door handle to one of the back seats of the Beetle. I rolled my eyes and leant over reaching out for the door lock, which I flicked and locked the door. Dan who'd just managed to shove Ben out of the way grinned and tried the handle. As soon as he figured it was locked his face changed to a 'what the heck!' expression. "Hey!" he called banging on the window. I smiled sleepily and turned round in my seat, my back facing him. Dan ended up opening the drivers door and unlocking it that way, while Ryan came round the other side to hop in next to me. He sat down with a sneaky smile and shut the door as Dan climbed in. I looked at Ryan trying to read his face; his eyes were averted from my gaze and looking below it. _Seriously!_ Giving a small growl I faced away from him ._ I'm so not in the mood for this_. Then as Haley shut the drivers door and clicked her seat belt Ryan's hand suddenly appeared on my shoulder. _No._ Without so much of a word I unbuckled my seat belt and began to climb over Dan's long legs while opening the door. "…Hey ! Kaela..!" Spluttered Ryan from behind me. Dan who looked like he was silently praying I wasn't going to knee him while climbing over him said nothing. I jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. Haley winced at the slam and gave me a look. 'Sorry' I mouthed. Jace's car had already gone and looking over at Harry's car I could see that it was already full. _Great_. There was only one other car. Gritting my teeth I walked calmly over to Kale's black car and slid into the passenger seat. He didn't say anything; he only revved the engine and gave what looked like a smirk to his brother who was glaring at him from out of the beetle. Once I'd clicked myself in Kale fiddled with some buttons on the stereo and turned it on, before putting the car in reverse and speeding out of the car park.

Once we got onto the main road I felt my eyes begin to close despite my efforts to keep them open. I felt the quick glance from Kale as my eyes shut, and a couple of seconds later the stereo volume was turned down a little more. Just before I fell asleep Kale's cell rang and I heard him speaking to Tim over the line about getting some pizza on the way back to the ranch.

"Yea. She's sleeping but she's fine." I heard Kale pause. "Is he? Hah. Nah, he's lucky he only got rejected , if you catch my meaning."

I heard Tim laugh.

"Yea. Ok." And then Kale hung up.

Later I awoke to the smell of pizza and a cool breeze tickling my cheek as Kale ordered pizza.

"Will that be all?" Asked a feminine voice from out of the mike.

_I wannna monster….pleeeasse.. ehhh _

"I wannna monnnnster…." I mangaged to mumble sleepily.

I heard Kale shift in his seat to look at me.

"Do you have monster energy drinks?"

"Um, yup."

"Yeah, can we have three of those?"

"Yup. Anything else?"

"Nah, were good."

The window closed as Kale drove forward down the drive through.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Mmmm." I groaned as I fidgeted about in my seat trying to wake my self up.

I sat up and gave a yawn and a stretch which I hit Kale across the forehead with my hand while doing so simply because I could.

"Hey."

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and then opened them again trying my best to awaken myself. As I fought with exhaustion, a distinct masculine smell flicked a switch in my head. _Damn, he smells good._ My eyes opened and I caught myself staring at Kale who had an arm on the window sill of the car slightly slouched in his seat probably to stop him bashing his head on the roof. Kale noticed I was watching him and turned to look at me with a rather discrete smile. _Idiot Kaela. You've smelt him before!...Oh god that sounds a bit iffy. But it's kinda hard not to smell someone once you meet them if you a shifter…Oh gosh he's looking at me. SAY SOMETHING KAELA! _My head was screaming at me as I watched Kale's once discrete smile grow larger as he looked at me his dark eyebrows beginning to lift. _SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!_ My mouth opened as my mind franticly searched for something so say. I tried to speak , but it was like I was choking on not only alluringly masculine scent that had suddenly decided to start playing with my mind and flicking on all the fricken…fricken_ ARHHH!_ _Right I'm going to breathe in through my mouth. That'll help._ I managed to take a breath of air through my partly open mouth and I almost gasped out loud. _Ohhhh gooooosshh it even tastes good….Kaela! STOP, you can't taste air! What is wrong with me! _ Kale gave a little cough to try and encourage me to say something. "I…" I tried frantically to think of something to say.

"….The orders ready…!"

The words came out in a tumble as I motioned to the girl at the drive through window with seven boxes of pizza in her hands. Kale's face dropped to a smirk simply knowing that that wasn't at all why I'd been staring. He turned round and took the pizza boxes out of the girls hands, and then put them on my knees. The girl at the window smile flirtatiously at him before passing him the drinks, Kale grinned back as he took the drinks off her. He placed the drinks in their cardboard holders on top of the pizza boxes on my knee which I could already nearly rest my chin on. I scowled as the drinks totally covered my vision leaving the girl free to flirt with him. _…Biitccchh!_ From just around one of the polystyrene cokes I saw the girl purposely let their hands touch when passing over the eftpos machine. By now my eyes were glared in her direction and my left nostril beginning to twitch, this occasionally happened when I became pissed. When Kale passed the eftpos machine back to her, she purposely leant forward further then necessary revealing you know what. _SSssssluut! She can't do that! That's just….just…slutty..! RRRrrr. Huh, she doesn't even have B's Phehh, my chests bigger then hers. ALRIGHT JUST TAKE THE GODDAMNED EFTPOS MACHINE!_

The girl slowly grabbed the eftpos machine while keeping her gaze constantly on Kale, and leant back into the window. By this time I'd already shuffled the drinks round and placed the pizza on the floor in front of me preparing to give her a mouthful.

"You know.." She began coyly. " I'm free tomorrow night if you …"

"No thanks." Said Kale cutting her off, and causing her pretty little eyes to slightly narrow. Kale sniffled a laugh. 

"As you can see" He said gesturing to me and giving me a smile. "I'm already in good company."

The girl glared at me angrily, before looking back to Kale with a put on smile.

"Oh, never mind then. "

"Yeah. Thanks for the pizza."

Kale revved the engine, and the window began to close, but just before he closed it completely he looked at her and gave a devilish grin that caught her by surprise.

"Oh, and by the way. You missed a spot." He said pointing to her cheek.

The girl's face was a mask of horror, as her hand reached for her cheek. Kale gave a laugh before he sped off to the drive through exit.

I sat in the leather seat of his car almost as shocked as the girl had been; only I was trying hard to suppress a laugh, as I picked up one of the monster energy drinks and opened it.

The pizza was greaaaat. I simply couldn't get enough of it. As I bit into the last bit of pizza crust my stomached groaned. _Wow…that was good._ I lay back in one of the arm chairs and gave a deep sigh. All the boys had already devoured the rest of the pizza's but unlike me they weren't even looking like they were bloated at all and were just sitting there as if asking for more. _Ehh give it five more minutes then I'll be fine.. I think…_

Haley yawned. "I think I'm gonna head off to bed.." She said sleepily.

To my surprise Tina also stood and announced that she too was going to bed. And Ryan laughed. "Hah, yeah you 'neeed' your beauty sleep!" Tina hissed at him before she turned tail and walked out of the room. Jace didn't look to happy about the remark either, but didn't say much. Then I couldn't help but smile as I noticed Tim following after Haley who'd left the room only a couple of seconds ago. I lifted my second monster drink up to my lips and gulped back the last couple of mouthfuls.

"Ahh." I sighed as I slowly crushed the can in my hand and fired it at Jace.

Jace scowled at me and threw it back but with as you can expect way more force. I just managed to duck in time and it hit the wall behind me leaving a small dent.

"Calm down !" I laughed.

"Fuck up puss." He growled.

"Hah. Make me kitty!" I snapped back as I stood up and walked towards him.

Jace's pupils expanded a little as his expression changed , his eyes watching the sway of my hips as I strode steadily towards him. Kale let out a low growl that I could only just make out, but never the less it was still there and I could feel his eyes shifting from me to Jace. When I was within one meter from Jace I smirked and walked past him towards the sliding door behind where he was sitting.

I flicked the lock and slid the door open.

"Just keep walking pussy."

"Just keep talking Jace, then someday you might just say something worth listening to." I laughed.

"Shut up bitch!" He snarled.

"Oohhh BITE ME!" I snarled back from the doorway.

"As you wish."

Jace stood up from his seat and that was when I knew they'd be some fun. I bit my lip gently and gave a wild laugh before I turned tail and fled into the darkness. There was the sound of the sliding door being forced open and then the thud of more then one pair of advancing footsteps. Seemed like we were all about to have some fun.

**Chapter 24**

The thrill of excitement, apprehension and vigor rushed through my veins as the chase began. I was all for fun, I'd had a long day of shopping and I had monster that was zapping my energy levels to their max. My lungs pumped hard as I forced my body to move faster. _Now. _ I gave a large leap and momentarily closed my eyes as my mind triggered the shift. There was the loud cracking of my joints breaking and reforming in midair. My nails lengthened and turned hard, fine hairs began to surface from the pores of my skin and my eyes shifted to luminous blue orbs. As my paws hit the damp grass my ankles clicked as they properly set into the new form. My ears twitched as they caught the soft groan of one of the boys as they spotted that I'd shifted. My heart leapt as I pushed off the grass with force propelling my agile body forward pushing it to it's limit. It would only be a couple more minutes and I'd be at the tree line and then the games of hide and seek along with chase ,would begin. The cool night air whistled past my ears and tickled my whiskers and I took in a deep sniff taking in the fresh smells of the outdoors as I ran getting closer and closer to the shelter of the trees. Through my nostrils I picked up the lingering scents of birds that had landed to feed, the stray scent of antelope that had been grazing in the early morning, and the heavy scent of male shifters. A few meters away from the tree line there were the sounds of other shifts taking place behind me as the guys took on their feline forms. My speed soon hit it's peek and I couldn't strain my muscles any further, as I burst through the undergrowth and into the trees. I darted between tree trunks and over shrubbery, startling some of the small nocturnal creatures. There was a loud roar from not far behind me as the boys caught up with me. _More speed..! _I tried to concentrate on pumping my limbs faster, and for a moment I thought it was working but then a large hard something slammed into my right side knocking me off my feet. One sniff and I already knew who it was. _Ryan_. Thank goodness it wasn't Jace. We landed hard on the ground, knocking my breath out of me, we tumbled about a bit as we both fought for tops. Ryan won and playfully licked my muzzle. I growled and attempted to push him off from on top of me but he just lay there grinning his bright green eyes glowing with triumph, which soon vanished when I caught him by surprise and batted him round the head. Sure I'd kept my claws sheathed, but that doesn't mean I didn't give him a real bat round the head. Ryan shook his head dizzily and I seized the moment to push him off of me and make a run for it. I bounded through a bush leaves and twigs lightly tickling my face, and then I ducked down low and hid in the long grass.

It was pretty dark, but the little moonlight there was, was enough to enable my night vision to kick in. My movement was slow as I gradually creeped forward through the long grass which tickled the tops of my ears that were straining to try and pick up the slightest sound of movement. There was a slight rustle to my left, and I knew that it must have been Ryan, and I creeped further away as discretely as I could. My body froze at the soft glint of cat eyes ahead of me, it was a grey set of eyes, and in the dark I could already work out the bulk to the feline figure. It was either Jace, or Ben. I knew that it wasn't Jace obviously, and it wasn't Kale. But unfortunately I didn't know how many shifters had followed me out. _Damn it._ For all I knew they could already be surrounding me, and where's the fun in that! There was the light snap of a twig from not far behind me and a new plan sprung into action. I took a quick dart up the nearest tree and prayed to god that they hadn't seen me. Slowly I padded across a branch being careful not to break off any bark with my claws which were extended and spiking into the wood of the branch to help me keep my balance. The slightest mistake and my cover would be blown. I lay flat on my stomach and tail, despite my annoyance, flickering excitedly as I watched a large cat creep along slowly beneath the tree. I didn't know who it was._ Not Kale…hmmm maybe Caleb, Jace? Ryan…Hmm? _ Whoever it was it was only a matter of seconds before they were going to get the fright of their lives when I pounced on them from above. _One…_ I began counting inside my head slowly as the figure got closer and my heart slowed as the prospect of the hunt sent a light chill through my body. _Two…._ _Hah, I hope it's Jace._ My body tensed as I prepared to the pounce that would have to be done very neatly so as to land ontop of him without hurting either of us or alarming the others, depending if the guy made too much noise. The figure passed slowly underneath the branch from where I was crouched waiting. _Three…!_ I leapt. My claws sheathed but my paws widely spread, I soared through the air. The shifter let out a small moan of surprise as my paws landed squarely on his back. _Harry!_ We both tumbled over Harry giving a loud growl as he playfully swatted my cheek with a large paw. As soon as I Harry rolled me off him I was up and pouncing on him again I gently bit the scruff of his neck as we wrestled around batting each other round the head whenever we got chance. Harry being bigger then me like all the rest of the guys were frequently had the upper hand of our battles, and when I finally had the top hand another cat joined in and I was pushed to the side once more. _Ryan!_ We'd already been making enough noise to alert the other shifters who were already most running over , so there was no harm in making more noise. I gave a roar and leapt up at Ryan who was wrestling on top of Harry.

It was rather childish of us to be playing around like we were, but it was fun all the same. My body was low to the ground and my tail twitching as I gave a full toothed grin at Jace who'd eventually surfaced from the undergrowth his eyes narrowed and a low growl emitting from his chest. '_Come get meeee' _I laughed taunting the grumpy black cat in front of me. '_With pleasure!'_ He growled as he leapt at me with a roar. I darted out of the way and bounded a couple of meters before glancing over my shoulder . Jace took a few steps toward me and snapped his teeth at me, and I took off. _ ' Hahah! Can't get meeee! ' Maaann I need to get more of these monster things!_

I darted into the shadows of greenery that was silvered from the moonlight peeping through the tree tops. Jace was hot on my tail within seconds and I could already hear the panting of his breath and the low growl that was slowly getting louder as he approached. I took a quick leap into some shrubs to try and knock him off my trail. Didn't work though. Jace's paws landed heavily on my back and I was knocked to the ground. _'Got you.'_ My body was being squashed against the damp earth under the sheer weight , and I had to fight to inhale air into my lungs. '_Okay, get …off…me.'_. After a couple of seconds which seemed like minutes Jace shifted his weight around allowing me to breathe easier. I laughed and playfully tried to get out from underneath him, but I was still trapped. '_Ok seriously, I want to get up move your ass pretty boy.' _ I felt his hot breath near my ear as his head lowered and his nose sniffed round my neck. _' Mmmmm the smell of a female…' ._ My heart began to pound as I realized that Jace wasn't playing games. '_Shhhhh… calm. We don't want any interruptions Kaela.' _ Panic seized my senses and I began struggling underneath him, clawing the earth , trying to wiggling my way out from underneath him. Jace's face slowly rubbed against my neck and my cheeks. _Bastard! _He was rubbing his scent onto my body, and claiming me his; a strong masculine instinct for every male cat shifters. All cats have powerful scent glands on their cheeks, between our toes I let out a loud roar of fury as I fought even harder to escape. Jace snarled angrily and removed his head from my face and dug one of his paws hard into my shoulder blades. I growled in pain and tried to swipe at him with one of my paws but missed. Then to my horror Jace's mouth closed on the scruff of my neck and I froze. I couldn't move. I simply couldn't. If I did I'd either die, of become badly injured. I was immobile. Jace gave two large huffs which is the cat equivalent of a laugh. A long whine escaped my throat and Jace bit harder, threatening to break through the skin. Jace's weight shifted as he began to shuffle his body into position. My heart was beating wildly as fear clotted all train of thought._ Oh my god..help…HELP ME! Noooo!_. My tail whipped backwards and forwards as if trying to ward him off and two idea sprung up in my head through the clouded fog of fear. '_HEEELPPP MEE!' _I screamed, mentally projecting my message to whoever was within hearing range. '_Shut the fuck up!'_ Growled Jace biting down harder his teeth piercing my flesh. I wined in pain. Jace's body lowered even further and I could feel the light brush of fur on my haunches as his lower belly creeped even further and then I felt his tail raise and I seized my moment. I whipped my tail upwards as hard as I could hoping to strike home. Jace froze on top of me and I nearly stopped breathing._ Did I get his soft spot…?_ Seconds passed and Jace's jaws slacked releasing my neck as he let out a loud howl of pain and just about doubled over sideways. I scrambled to my feet. _'BITCH!'_ Yowled Jace rolling on the floor in pain. My legs felt like jelly as I took in the scene before me and I slowly began to back away, my eyes still pined on Jace. Slowly I watched as Jace got back on his feet his eyes lit with anger and his teeth bared. '_Your dead bitch.'_ Then, I ran.

**Chapter 25**

I was running in blind directions screaming for help while trying to gain as much distance between me and the enraged Jace who was chasing me. _Great! I'm not even heading in a good direction for help, everybody else is in the other direction!_ Dark shadows speeding past me and my heart pounded hard as I tried to think past the growing terror building up inside me and clouding all rational thoughts of survival. There was a loud roar from behind me and I sensed the flying black body of Jace soaring through the dark towards me. I quickly ducked to the right swerving to avoid Jace's fiery anger and his deadly unsheathed claws. There was a muffled groan of frustration as Jace's paws landed on empty earth.

I was still running when i came to realize that I could no longer hear the heavy paw falls and panted breathing of Jace from behind me. Confusion and worry settled over my mind as I gradually came to a slow. _Where is he?_ I looked at my surroundings peering into the shrubbery and straining my eyes into the shadows. _Where..._ There was then the light rustle of leaves from behind me and I spun round. I couldn't see any sign of Jace. To my horror my cat self let out a low whine and I silently cursed myself. _Shit Kaela SHUT UP!_ But I was beginning to panic. My gut was telling me that Jace was still out there biding his time in the shadows, but I couldn't see him, and I couldn't hear him. There was another rustle this time coming from my left. My head was screaming and my heart racing at twice it's usual rate. _'COME OUT YOU SLINKY BASTARD!'_I yelled angrily, trying to battle away my fears and not let them get the better of me. _I will not be scared...!_ There was a loud taunting laugh that just seemed to bounce off the walls of my head completely distorting my sense of balance. He was obviously watching me as he must have seen me stumble slightly and gave off another laugh which pierced through my head. I shook my head painfully trying to shake it out. It was then that a cold sweat broke out across my skin which was hidden under my sleek black fur. _That...laugh...his voice...no..NO! It can't be!_ It wasn't Jace. Not even close. My eyes grew wide as a wave of pure terror washed over me drowning me with fear like a blast from the past. _'No...'_ Unwanted images flashed behind my eyes. A man with brown hair and a distinctive stubble leered at me grinning showing his pale yellow teeth. Then there was another image and red swam before my eyes. I let out a shriek and back pedalled, then falling onto my stomach my head buried under my paws. There was a satisfactory laugh and then another rustle of leaves followed by the classic horror movie sound of a twig snapping under a foot, or should I say paw. I leapt up onto my paws, hackles raised and lips pulled back giving him a full view of my sharp canine teeth as my eyes met with another's. They were a cold grey blue with flecks of yellow. It was a set of eyes that were all too familiar to me, as ever since the day parents had died they had haunted me most nights. He took two steady steps towards me giving me my own view of his teeth. They seemed to have an ominous deadly glow about them that sent a fresh shiver up my spine as I unsheathed my claws and held my ground. We projected no words as we both glared at each other, me releasing low growls from the base of my throat. Neither of us moved for a while. My mind had gone quiet, no thoughts surfacing from out of the thin layer of clouded fear and distress. Not even the erg to scream for help was awakened in the almost slumbering cloud of my mind. _'Well, since you don't seem to want to start conversation, then I shall. '_ Came the voice of the nightmare shifter in front of me, his worded thoughts floating through the air between us and into my mind where they were deciphered in milliseconds. _'Hello... Kaela.'_ His voice that whispered my name sent my mind almost reeling in alarm. _He even remembers my name...! _ He then took a daring step closer and I snarled aggressively. _'One more step and I'll put you back in the grave you climbed out of.'_

He merely chuckled at my threat and took another step and then another. My heart pounded loudly as he got closer and my rear paw twitched wanting to take a step backwards, but I refused. _'You don't seem to of realized Kaela.' _ He said while beginning to circle my gaze following his as I watched his every move. _'I'm not who you think I am.'_

'_Ohh, I know who you are alright! You murdered my parents!'_I yelled loudly projecting my thoughts as loudly as I could_. _I resisted the erg to smirk as I saw him flinch. _'Oh I didn't murder you parents but I know who did.' _He said humorously.

'_Don't play shit with me you bastard, I know you murdered my parents because there blood was all over you!'_ I roared furiously my tail twitching eagerly wanting to take a swipe at him.

'_I would never play 'shit'with you Kaela, besides that'd be too fun. But I'll give you my honest answer, I did not murder your parents.'_

His eyes glinted mischievously as his eyes roamed my feline body as he continued to circle.

'_First. You murder my parents. Then. You turn up unexpectedly and lie flat out to my face.'_ I said while giving him what I hoped was a threateningly deadly look. '_ That was one BIG mistake. '_ He managed to give me a look of mild amusement before I launched at him in full scale attack.

My claws dug into his fur tightly and he let out a roar and swiped at my chest his claws only partly unsheathed and not completely slicing into my flesh, but it still hurt like a bitch. Unlucky for him this only made me angrier and I took my first swipe at him, catching him round the ears. He growled painfully as blood began to pour from his ear. I was bucked off from his back and then pounced on in an instant. His shear weight seemed to crush all the air out of me as he towered over me now seeming more pissed then amused. His large paws nearly covered my chest as he pinned me down, I then began to wish that I'd never pounced in the first place as it nearly always...ok ALWAYS ended with me being pinned. Fury built up like a hot volcano about to erupt as his muzzle lowered and sniffed around my cheeks. I hissed and managed to lift one of my hind legs and claw down his stomach and he roared angrily and bit down hard on my shoulder as his claws completely unsheathed themselves digging three inches into my flesh. '_FUUUCK!'_ I screamed. He laughed his jaws now out of my shoulder and his head cocked to the side as he cruelly and dug his claws in deeper watching my face as it crumpled in agony. I cried out as he ripped his claws out flesh still hooked on the ends of his red stained claws. _'Now, wasn't that fun?' _ He whispered laughing. My eyes filled and I clenched my jaw tightly refusing to acknowledge him. _'No? Hmmm guess we'll have to find something else to some other time hmmm? See you some other time...Kaela.'_ He grinned and then before I knew what he was doing he slammed my head hard into the earth and my head swam dizzily before my eyesight faded as I fell into a deep hole of blackness.

**Chapter 26**

Kale's POV

I was hot on her trail, and I could smell her a mile away. _Damn it Jace I'm gonna kill you._ I'd stumbled across the rest of the guys, after asking Ben and Dan for a little favour, to find that everyone was present apart from Jace and Kaela. _Yeah. That's what I thought. And yes, I'm already planning Jace's death. _ '_Long and painful..' _I muttered to myself. My body was driven at a speed that was being driven by anger, as I ploughed through the bush. The muscles under my black coat of fur tightened into a tight coil and then loosened in release as I leapt clean over a large fallen tree trunk. Every so often I'd catch the scent of Jace and then the light sweetly spiced scent of Kaela. It was then that I caught faint fragments of thought projections that sounded very much like Kaela. I couldn't work out what she was saying, but I knew for a fact that she was distressed, angry, and shouting. The thick mane of fur that ran from just behind my ears right down to the tip of my spine was beginning to raise as it always did whenever I began to feel moody, furious or worried and right now it was more so then it usually was and this was without my hackles raised. Some of the other male shifters had rarious areas where there was bits of fur that were longer than the rest. It was pretty much in place of a wild mane like that of lions. But of course it wasn't too rare for some of us to get that length of fur around our heads making it look like a mane anyway. My farther had had it. Me and Ryan hadn't really known our father that well at all. He was always at work and we were kept home with our mother, attending lessons from private tutors and mucking about being the boys we were oblivious to the genes we and our parents were carrying. It was me that was let in on the family secret first since I was the eldest. Surprisingly it was my father that had informed me not long after my fourteenth. It had been hard to accept, but I was forced to understand and believe when only three days after being told my first shift took place. That was also the day that my mother died. Ryan and I weren't told quite how she died, only that it hadn't been quick. Father then you would have thought would have spent more time at home with us after that but it was quite the opposite. He spent more time away from home then he ever had before. He left us at the house with the butler Tom who thankfully we had known since we were very young and we seemed to accept him as more of an alternative father then our real one. Our tutors were sent away and we were kept indoors at all times, only having Tom and Mary the house maid as company. Father was at work from six till ten at night. We barely ever got to see him. In fact we never saw him.

"_**Father...?"**_

_**I stood outside his room nervously the door only partly open and bright light flooding out of the room and into the dark hallway. "Father...I..Father?" There was no answer. I gently placed my hand on the mahogany wood door and pushed it open shielding my eyes from the sudden brightness. I squinted into the room able to make out the large siluette of my father sitting on the edge of his bed his back to me and seeming to be looking at something in his hands. "Father..?"**_

_**He jumped slightly and quickly opened the bed side draw and put in it what he'd been looking at before slamming it shut. "What is it boy!"He asked gruffly standing up from the bed and walking towards me. His eyes were red rimmed and sore looking, he'd been crying, but I dare not ask why. "I..I was just wondering, if ...if I could come to work with you tomorrow."I said fighting to control my voice and keep it strong and determined without nerves getting the better of me. My father was a very intimidating man and could be easily angered. Yeah I got my short temper from him. **_

"_**No. You're to stay at home with your brother. I don't need your trouble at work." He said dismissing me with a wave of his hand." **_

"_**But father.."I began.**_

"_**But nothing! It's far too dangerous for you to come. Now go..go get into bed. Go leave my sight." **_

_**Anger filled my head and before I knew it had re-arranged my thoughts and spat them out as words.**_

"_**You say it's dangerous at work, and yet you leave to go there every frickin' day leaving me and Ryan at home. If you haven't realised home isn't exactly the safest place either, Mum died in the fucking kitchen! I will not stay cooped up in here while you work night and day, and just wait for someone else to die. It could be Tom, it could be Mary for god sakes it could even be Ryan, he doesn't even have a clue about half of what's happening. Or it could be me. And where would you be, you'd be out at work like you ALWAYS ARE! If you keep this up, one of the days you come home, we won't be here but knowing you you'll probably find that out a week after we've left. Good night. FATHER."**_

_**I glared at him and then it was I that dismissed him by turning my back on him and walking out of the room. **_

Yeah my father was a dick. A couple of weeks after we had our little 'conversation' I had the pleasure of opening the door to the red and blue flashing lights which turned up outside our door announcing the murder and death of our father. Neither Ryan or I had any tears to shed, though I know in both of us was the sense of loss and anger that another figure of our family had been removed out of our sight and out of our hands. It was that night that I became head of the family as well as the night that I said our goodbyes to Tom and Mary after giving them instructions to sell the house along with others. Ryan wasn't too happy about it. He was only a two years younger then I and I yet I was still burdened with having to protect him. We left the house each carrying a rucksack of our most treasured items along with clothes, passports and money. We ended up travelling around a bit and staying in different countries like Mexico for small periods of time. Nobody every really questioned out wonderings and simply accepted the story of 'holiday 'and 'school trip' along with the 'We're staying at our great aunt's '. I ended up telling Ryan everything, and he didn't take it easily and at first ran off for a couple of days, then when I'd had enough of following him round dragged him back kicking and yelling at me he didn't speak to me for days. But as you can imagine he eventually came to accept that we were shifters. He had his first shift after we'd settled down in New Zealand. We stayed in New Zealand for the longest and attained lessons in various martial arts and kick boxing. We then went over to Australia and met Jace and Brody. Jace was pretty rich like we were and all four of us banded together and decided to head off to America were we bought and fixed up the 'once little' ranch. I never really got along well with Jace though as I'm sure you can imagine. And right now Jace was digging his grave.

I came to a stop on a flat bit of earth with upturned earth and claw marks that'd been dug deep into the ground when out clawing for the other. I lowered my head and took a sniff. My face crinkled as I snarl ripped out of my mouth. _Jace. _I could smell his scent easily overpowering Kaela's and by the smell and dirt patterning it was easy to see that there had been a fight put up by Kaela and I hoped that it had resulted with Kaela having the upper hand, but with Jace as angry as he smelled it was not looking hopeful. I picked up Kaela's scent four meters away, and it looked like she'd managed to pick up and run again, but with Jace chasing after her again.

_Shit._ I picked up the pace again as the scent of blood began to reach my nostrils and believe me it didn't smell good. _Kaela..!_ The smell of blood was getting stronger and it was only when it became completely overpowering that I found her. She was still breathing, unconscious, bleeding and Jace was nowhere to be seen. I ran over to her and stood over her and checked around me to double check that nobody was still hanging round. Then I shifted back. There were deep claw marks in her chest with deep gauges were Jace had ripped out his claws. Blood was oozing out of each of the claw wounds, and even more blood was seeping out of a wound up on her shoulder where there were deep bite marks . _The son of a bitch! _ He'd not been far from marking. They were both lucky he'd not punctured the right place just above the collar bone otherwise Jace would have already engraved his grave stone's death date and Kaela would have hell to go through when half her soul was ripped apart. Bonding between shifters is strong, and were the your like your mate or not, it still hurts like nothing you could ever imagine, when your mate dies. I took of my shirt and ripped it into large strips which I was able to tie securely over Kaela's wounds.

'_Where are you?' _Came the voice of my brother in my head, with traces of hidden concern. Yeah believe it or not we do actually worry about each other; him that I've gone and murdered someone, and me that he's going to go and get himself killed by pissing someone off like he usually does. On and the distance, doesn't usually matter, brothers and sisters usually have a pretty strong bonds when it comes to projecting, so we can hear each other from miles away.

' _I've just found Kaela. She's unconscious and bleeding badly. If Jace turns up let him know that his funeral has just been booked.'_ _Geessssuusss Kaela..! _ I gently picked her up cradling her feline body in my arms carefully. As I turned to leave I noticed something strange. There was no scent of Jace. But yet not all the blood that had been spilled was Kaela's , plus, Kaela smelt strange. I couldn't put my thumb on it. If it was another shifter why would he have just left her here alone and unconscious? Unless..._ bait._ A low growl rumbled deep in my chest and my ears and eyes switched on as I prepared for an appearance. I waited silently unmoving and knees bent ready for action. No one came. _Or...not._ But I wasn't taking any chances.

' _Things don't seem right, get the guys to search the area. I have a feeling we're not alone.' _

I sent the thought projections to Ryan completely signalling him out from any other shift out in the forest around us. Again this was a trait that we had because of being brothers. Cautiously I began to walk back in the direction of the ranch. When I'd walked a hundred meters I took off at a run only aiming to get Kaela back to the ranch as soon as I could. Within 2km of home I was joined back two familiar faces flanked on either side. Caleb and Ryan ran beside me . _'How's she holding up?' _Asked Ryan.

' _I think she'll be fine, but she's lost a lot of blood. Jace turned up yet?'_

' _Yeah. According to Harry, Ben says he turned up with a couple of bruises some cuts and a large bump on his head. Says's Kaela knocked him out.' Said Caleb_

' _Good, he deserved it.' I snarled. _But unlucky for him, the worst hadn't come yet.

**Chapter 27**

I felt my body being jerked up and down as it was cradled in a pair of strong warm arms. As I awakened further I became aware of pain. Pain that sharpened with every jolt, and it hurt like hell. My head slowly awakened, each cog turning into place and my senses heightening. _'Ow. . . '_ I gasped as my head bumped against something hard. _Hang on. . ._ my body stiffened as alarm bells rung . _Who's carrying me. . !_ I painfully swallowed; my throat parched and as dry as sandpaper. I took a sniff of the air around me. The scent of blood filled my nostrils and nausea swept over me in a dizzying wave. My throat bulged as I fought to hold back the fowl acidic bile that had lurched upwards. _ Blood...MY blood.._Memories of a large black cat biting into my shoulder re-surfaced as well as the evil amused laugh and eyes that stared fascinated as he ripped his claws out of my chest. And the pain. _Aww.._! There was then the memory of pain at the back of my head and then my vision fading. My eyes snapped open and I twisted my head upwards to see who was carrying me, praying that it wasn't 'him'. My eyes were met with a luminous turquoise gaze that settled my worry and gave me instant relief. But there was also the look of knowing which lingered in Kale's gaze deep in the darkest flecks of green. _He knows. . . or suspects._ _ I need to shift. . . and it's going to hurt. A lot._Part of me begged to wait and do it later, but the other half screamed for me to just get it done and over with. _The sooner the better._Kale's arms tightened around me sensing my distress. I closed my eyes and began to call on my shift.

It started sooner than I expected it to since I was injured. It began with fresh pain slicing through the muscles of my back legs. My muscles were ripped apart and re-shaped, my joints began to pop and my bones crack. It was the destroy of one body which was ripped apart on the inside, while the other one is being re-built. "Damn it Kaela you're not ready for this! Not now! Just wait till we get back...Shhhh it's ok." His voice softened as I let out a scream of pain as the shift spread out across my chest. He stopped running and loosened his grip on me a little to make it easier for the shift.

My body groaned in protest, my muscles screamed while stretching and reforming back into their normal position. There was only my chest and my head left to fully shift. I knew I would not look a pretty sight with balding black hair over my neck and face along with a hideous jutting half formed jaw with long incisors peeping over my top lip. My chest rippled and crunched and I let out a moan as my sternum clicked into place the skin around my wounds tightening. The fur receded all the way up to where my natural human hair line is, where it then thinned and grew out slowly changing back to my blonde hair colour. When my shift had completed I was gasping for breath sweat beaded on my forehead and I let out a half cried, half laugh of relief that the shift was over. Kale was still holding onto me and looking down at me with a masked expression which was hard to read. I could dimly make out the features of his face, but my eye sight even in human form was enough to work out his subtle mouth and his strong unclefted chin. "I'm going to take you home _gatito_"

"D…D…Don't….talk…to….me...in m…mex..mexican..assss .. whiiiipe..!"

"Fuuccc…" He stopped midsentence and shut his mouth tightly refusing to say anything his lips becoming a thin hard line. Kale's eyes narrowed as he glared at me and then continued to stop onwards.

I wasn't stupid when it came to speaking Mexican. My mother had taught me bits of Mexican as she'd learnt it when she was young. It was the only language she could teach me when homeschooling. We tried French, but it was hard for her to teach me before teaching herself. Besides I enjoyed learning Mexican, it sounded a lot cooler. No offence to any French people.

As Kale stomped his way out of the woods and my body was slowly slipping into sleep . _I haven't said anything to him the whole way besides 'don't talk to me in Mexican ass wipe!' he just saved my ass._ I forced my mouth to open, as the brink of sleep drew nearer and nearer. " .t..thhank….yoouu." I whispered sleepily. I gave a sigh and then before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke what felt like only minutes later. I yawned and shifted slightly from where I was laying, wincing as the skin around my still open wounds was stretched. As my body fought to go back to sleep my senses began to awaken and I became aware of the hushed voices.

" ...we can't leave the wounds till morning…"

"It already IS morning!"

There was a loud thumping sound as a fist went flying giving the next inevitable noise, a muffled 'ow'.

_Shut uppp!_ My face screwed up as I frowned angrily fighting to keep my body relaxed and to rid my mind of any incoming thoughts so I could go back to the sleepless bliss.

"It'll be infected, we need to treat her now. The wounds could be partly healed by tomorrow and then we'll never be able to clean them!" Whispered Ryan through clenched teeth.

"But she's asleep..!" Hissed Dan.

There were soft footsteps as another person approached and then silence.

"No she's not."

The next minute a door was opened and the volume of the excessive noise increased._Goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway_ The whiff of Kale reached my nostrils as he got closer. A chair was scraped across the floor to where I was laying and then sat on. "Kaela. You've got to wake up hun."

_FUUUCCCK OFFF! I WANNA SLEEP!_

I scowled and attempted to roll over from off my side, I got so far but then pain ripped across my chest and I gasped my face scrunched up in hurt. It was only pure momentum that managed to roll me onto my back. My eyes were now wide open and I was gasping in shock, hot forbidden tears welling up in my eyes.

"Shhhhh."

Kale stroked the side of my face gently whipping away a few tears which had leaked.

"It's gonna be ok. Dan go and get Haley...oh. Don't forget to knock."

I swallowed hard, and gritted my teeth willing myself to stop crying as I stared at the ceiling wishing the pain to be but a dream. Kale's hand found mine and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. My eyes shut tightly and I tried to smile my lips still quivering. Ryan had made his way into the room and was standing at the end of my bed looking over at me sympathetically. Footsteps came running down the hall.

"Oh my gosh! Kaela honey!" Came Haley's cries as she rushed into the room in her nighty. Ryan brought over a stool for Haley and she sat down next to the bed. "Ryan would you mind going to get.."

"I got it!" Said Dan jogging into the room with the medical kit.

"Thank you" Haley said taking the medical bag off him and unzipping the bag, rummaging through it's contents and taking out bottles and swabs along with large rolls of crepe bandages. Dan who'd disappeared again had come back with a bowl of what looked like water and a clean flannel.

"Alright Kale if you'd mind helping me." Said Haley standing up.

Kale stood and scooped an arm under me and lifted carefully while Haley unwrapped the long shreds of bloodied t-shirt off the wound. I bit my lip as she peeled back the last bit of cloth which was almost plastered over the wound tugging at the skin.

"Ouhhhh…"

"Shiiiiizzaaaa" Gasped Ryan at the end of the bed.

_Fuck._

"Oh ow..ohhh oww…Geeezee Kaela!" Cried Haley as she surveyed the deep claw wounds which I wasn't even going to bother looking at. I could already see the deep punctured wounds in my shoulder vividly inside my head and I knew it was going to hurt like a bitch having them cleaned and then, stitched.

Kale took hold of my hand again as Haley gently dabbed away most of the blood with the warm flannel. Every so often some of the water dripped into one of the wounds and I cringed as it stung. By the smell of the liquid she'd put some saline solution in to help clean it.

"Ok this is going to hurt…"Whispered Haley as she began to carefully clean the inside of the wounds.

Tears were leaking down my cheeks again and Kale's hand turned purple, not that he complained or even realized.

It was half an hour later that Haley had finished cleaning and had stitched up my wounds. Kale had growled at Ryan and Dan to get out of the room when Haley came to do the stitching. I had been thankful. It hadn't been great having people watching as I was being stitched. It really did. I was exhausted by the end of it and was already dozing off while Haley packed away her equipment. Once Haley had left Kale carefully removed his hand and I felt him ever so lightly kiss me on the forehead before I fell asleep.

**Chapter 28 **

I awoke slowly to light pressing and pushing my eye lids begging to break through. As I awoke further I became aware of the painful throb of a migraine at the back of my skull. Strangely there was no pain from the numerous stitched up wounds though. But then again I hadn't moved yet.

My stomach rumbled making the final decision. _One…Two….Two and a half….ehh I really don't want to get up….two and three quarters… but I'm HUNGRY!...Awwwww Three. _I opened my eyes and squinted into the bright light. Bit by bit my eyes slowly opened further and adjusted. I noticed first the blank white walls and then the large piles of shopping bags, the clusters of boxed furniture waiting to be assembled. _My room._ It was MY room. The room that I was hopefully still going to be able to help set up today. A rush of excitement made me smile and fling back the covers which had been carefully pulled over me. _Ok. Now to sit up. _Placing my hands on either side of my body I slowly eased myself up. So far all was good, there was nothing but a small tightening tug around each of the stitched wounds. _God I hope they don't scar._ The chair which Kale had sat in was still at the side of my bed. Swinging my legs slowly to the side I hopped down from my bed which the boys, now that I think of it, must have put up. My eyes swam dizzily and I froze waiting for it to pass. When I regained focus slowly I walked over to my bedroom door which had been closed, while trying my best not to move much of my upper body. Soon I was in the hall and making my way in the direction of what I hoped was the kitchen. Ahead of me a door opened and a half asleep Dan shuffled out of his room groggily his hair all shaggy and sticking up in all directions. I followed him and hoped that he would lead me to the kitchen. He hadn't seen me, and when I put a hand on his shoulder he jumped out of his skin. "SHIT!" He yelled jumping and flinching away from me. When he saw it was me he relaxed brushed his brown hair off his forehead. I snickered and he glared at me, shaking his head. We walked to the kitchen together and showed me where all the bowls were so I could have some cereal. James , Harry and Ben were already at the table, Harry with milk dribbling down his chin as he read his book while shoveling cornflakes into his mouth. "Morning." I mumbled pulling out a chair and sitting next to James. He'd watched me as I'd sat down and now had the slightest hint of a smile on his face. I was still in my clothes from that night, they were grubby. My top had it's sleeve ripped off and hanging limply over my chest which also had deep rips round the neck line where my wounds were. It was my blue bra and the revealance of flesh that had made him smile. _Typical. _ After lifting up a mouthful of cocoa pops I saw that he wasn't the only one that was aware. Grimacing I plowed through my cereal as fast as I could wanting to leave the table as soon as possible. It was rather discomforting knowing that the four guys you were eating breakfast with were more happy to just to gaze and fantasize over the sight of a bra and a little boob then create an unawkward conversation. Standing from the table I went and dumped my bowl in the sink and muttered something about going to get showered and changed. I walked quickly towards the hall way their gazes pinned on me the whole way. I nearly walked straight into Kale who was just emerging for some breakfast. My heart fluttered. He was wearing red silk boxers and .it. He stood all 6ft 7 of him practically naked , his taught torso lined with a strong six pack , and casting a hulking shadow over the top of me. He looked at me in surprise before he noticed the revealed flesh. Kale after having a quick moment frowned and looked up spotting the guys peering at me from the table and then glared. "Morning." He grumbled his gaze still looking over my shoulder.

I swallowed awkwardly and walked passed him without saying a word.

After my shower and drying my hair I took a deep breath and slowly opened the bathroom door a crack. I hadn't gone back to my room and fetched clothes so I was wrapped in a towel. Peeping around the door I searched to see if the coast was clear. _Seems all good to me._ I opened the door a little further and stepped out my hands folded over my chest and holding my towel in place. _Go_. I scrurried down the hall as fast as I could. _Nearly there.._ There was a loud whistle from behind me and I looked over my shoulder. Brody had just come out of his room in his pajama bottoms and was grinning at me while surveying me up and down. I glared at him pulled the finger before carrying on towards my room.

When in the safety and privacy of my room WITH the door LOCKED, I let go of the towel letting it fall to floor and then rummaged in some of the shopping bags for the first couple of items of clothing I could find. I found a pair of denim shorts, a crop top, and of course a pair of panties and a matching bra. I easily managed to pull on the shorts and the panties but it was more of a challenge putting on the bra and the crop top. My wounds prickled painfully as the skin around them stretched. It took at least 5 minutes to put my bra and top on, every move done ever so slowly. But when I was done I felt a lot better. I opened the curtains and then settled down on the floor to begin sorting through some of my things, by simply putting clothes in one pile, books in another, and other stuff in another pile. "Kaela, how are you feeling?" Cried Haley rushing in to my room and kneeling down to hug me.

"Oh I'm fine." I smiled. I 'd been fighting the memories of last night since I first awoke this morning. My sleep hadn't been a good one no matter how peaceful I may have seemed. Each dream a replay of events from last night , my parents dying and another which I could scarcely think of. "Hey I made a rough start!" I replied dumbling down the deep thoughts and the emotion that was fighting to escape.

"Ohh you have. We'll need to move everything to middle of your room first though so we can slap some paint on those walls. I got the quick drying stuff It'll dry in like four hours, it's great stuff."

"Four hours!" I moaned. It was still a long time, but it was better than like two days.

"Mmmhmmm, it'll be quicker than you think. Honest." She smiled brightly.

"I'll help." Said a voice from the doorway.

Caleb was leaning against the doorway his hands in his jean pockets.

"Tell you what I gather the troops, I'm sure none of them will mind giving a hand." He said grinning and disappearing down the hall.

**Chapter 29**

I pushed stray strands of my hair out of my face as I rolled the paint covered roller up and down against the wall. "Ehh " I groaned. The smell was really beginning to bug me. You think you smelling paint is bad, well just imagine smelling it if you were like me. Trust me it's ten times as bad. I was beginning to get a headache from the dreadful fumes of paint.

" Finished that wall yet Kaela?" Teased Ryan laughing from on top of the step ladder where he was painting round the edges of the ceiling and filling in the odd space that had been missed with the rollers.

"Mmmm I'm getting there!" I said brandishing the paint roller vigorously at him.

Ben took one look at me and laughed.

"What!"

Dan who was painting on the other side of the room turned to see what was going on and her too looked at me and laughed.

"Oh come ON!" I cried putting the roller down in the paint tray and walking out the room to go and find a mirror. I passed Haley in the hall with her note book. She'd been busy writing stuff down and organizing everything for my room. Haley looked at me and sniffled a giggle her hand covering her mouth. I gave an exasperated sigh and carried on down the hall to the bathroom. The boys bathroom was the closest so I went in there to see what they were laughing at. _Ehh it's going to be paint isn't it!_ Sure enough looking in the mirror there were smears of paint across my cheeks and my forehead. It would have been from my itchy nose and the strands of hair that kept getting in my face.

"Hey what… oh."

Jace was standing in the doorway still in his clothes from last night. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of me, then he smirked as he spotted the paint.

"Ehh not you too!" I moaned angrily running the tap to begin attempting to wipe away the paint. I swallowed nervously as he took another step into the bathroom nerves bubbling in my stomach. I rubbed furiously at the paint on my cheeks, it was really hard to get off. Warily I kept glancing at Jace in the mirror watching him. Every time I thought he moved my heart sped up. He made another move towards me and I spun round quickly gripping onto the sink behind me in fright. "Kaela…I…" Jace was cut short as he was suddenly half pushed half thrown against the wall Kale gripping his shirt tightly, Jace's feet dangling above the ground. "I warned you Jace. Touch her again and I Will Kill You!" Came Kales voice resonating loud and threatening bouncing off the walls of the bathroom. Jace's eyes were wide as he looked into Kale's piercing gaze filled with dark turquoise anger. "Kale… stop... let him go." I whispered taking a step towards him. "Don't Kaela. He's asking for it, so he's gonna get it!" He snapped not even looking at me.

Anger fizzled through me. " Hey! Don't you tell me..."

"Shut up Kaela! He deserves it!"

" Fuck you Kale put him down!" I yelled back angrily taking another step towards them.

"NO!"

"PUT. HIM. DOWN!"

Kale's fists clenched around Jace's shirt harder the fabric ripping easily under his fingers. He was breathing heavily his jaw clenched tightly while his gaze was still on Jace who was still against the wall.

Slowly Kale lowered him down and released Jace's shirt. Jace eventually came to his senses and scowled at Kale re-aligning his shirt and storming out of the bathroom. Kale sighed and rested his arm on the wall his fist still clenched angrily. I made to follow Jace and leave the bath room but I was rudely stopped. Kale had grabbed hold of my arm. "What!" I snapped glaring at him. His eyes narrowed but he said nothing. "Sometimes you don't know when to butt out you know that! He had it coming, next time just keep your pretty mouth shut will you!" He growled. My fist slammed into Kale's face before he had time to react. In the next second we were both moaning in pain, Kale because of his nose and me because of my wounds which had stretched tightly, the skin ripping around the stitches. "Bitch!" Grumbled Kale. "Ass!" I moaned back my eyes squeezed shut waiting for the pain which was rippling through my chest, to stop.

Kale made a move to grab my arm. "DON'T touch me!" I yelled pushing him away. I staggered out of the room one hand on the wall for support while trying to take deep breaths as the pain stabbed harder and harder. "At least let me help you." Said Kale coming after me. "I don't need your help!"

"Bullshit you can hardly walk!" He growled sweeping an arm under my legs and picking me up.

"KALE PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled angrily.

Kale's jaw was tight as he fought to control his temper. "NOW!" I slapped him found the face causing him to glare down at me and hiss loudly baring his teeth. Even though they were only practically blunt human teeth it still caused my heart to pound loudly in my aching chest. I swallowed biting my tongue to stop me from saying anything that would result in me being dropped on the floor. "I don't need your help put me down PLEASE!" I growled angrily. Kale stubbornly carried on walking not even looking at me as he glared onwards. He walked into the lounge and gently put me down on the sofa. "Stay!" He growled pointing his finger at me like a bad dog. "Fuck off!" I snapped pulling the finger and sitting up slowly. "Would you just listen for once god damn it Kaela! Just stay put!"

Sighing I lay back on the sofa with my arms lightly folder over my chest in a strop. While trying my best to wait patiently I blow a strand of hair out of my face and started counting backwards from a hundred. I looked up and almost shrieked out loud Kale had come back and was carrying a glass of orange juice and some pieces of toast on a tray. He dragged the coffee table closer to the sofa and dumped the tray before disappearing again. Slowly I sat up tears prickling my eyes as my wounds squeezed tightly together. I grabbed out at the nearest cushion and dragged it towards me so I could prop myself up. "What do you want to watch." Came Kale's voice from somewhere behind me.

"What?" I called back in confusion.  
>"What. Movie?" He called back slowly exaggerating each word like I was a toddler.<p>

" Uhmm… I don't know! Something Disney!"

"You serious?"

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Yes. Do you have the lion king?"

I could hear him laughing softly and my eyes narrowed. The Lion King had been my favourite when I was little, and it'd been ages since I'd seen it. I remember watching it with my Mum and Dad , we always sang along to all the songs. My favourite song was Hakuna Matata.

Kale returned with a smirk on his face , he knelt down by the television his back to me. There were the sounds of a DVD case being snapped open and then buttons being pressed along with the fiddling of dials. He chucked the DVD case to the side and stood up after turning on the television. Kale passed me the DVD remote and laughed. "Enjoy your 'movie'. I'm just going to go and tell Haley that you've having a rest."

"Thanks" I said giving him a smile.

He looked at me curiously his eyes slightly furrowed. He pointed to his face, "You've got…"

"Damnit I KNOW!" I growled chucking a cushion at him. You could still hear Kale's laugh as he disappeared out of the room.

"Hey Kaela!" Said Mitch cheerfully as he plonked himself down on the sofa next to me. "Oh hey Mitch."

"We've finished the painting, just waiting for it to dry. Haley got the new supper dry stuff, so it'll only take like four hours."

"Huh, yeah four hours. I wish I could just snap my fingers and my room would be all done." I mumbled still watching the Lion King. It was up to the bit where Timone and Pumba had just found Simba past out at the edge of the desert.

"Oh my gosh you're watching The Lion King!" He exclaimed only just realizing. "I LOVE this bit!" I cried as Timone sang the first lines of my favourite song.

"HAKUNA MATATA what a wonderful phrase!" We sang in unison. It was one of those childish but treasured moments where you couldn't help but sing.

"WHY when HE was a young WARRTHOOOOOOGG!" Sang Ryan and Harry coming into the room motioning their arms to Mitch. "Hey!" He cried. "WHEN I WAS A YOUNG WARTHOOOOOOOG!"

"Very nice" I ginned on queue.

Together we sang through the whole song. When it was finished we were all sat down on sofas and chairs watching the rest of the movie together. More people came in and sat down and joined us even Kale who sat down on the floor in front of me, his back resting against the sofa. I wish he hadn't gone and sat right in front of me. Sure I could see over his head, but his musk masculine scent. Haley had told me when we were shopping that if I was to get a perfume or a spray of anything scented it had to be picked very carefully. Shifters can smell each other's scent without any added fragrances. She said that when you pick one you'd need someone else to be with you. You pick a fragrance that matches and goes well with your own natural scent. It was hard for one to smell their own natural scent when surrounded with it 24/7. She said that I smelt of hidden spices and that it'd be good for me to get something with cinnamon and warm woody scents along with some floral. Kale's scent filled my nostrils creating a cloudy haze across my mind. If I thought about it enough and concentrated I could pick out every scent of his deodorant which he wore to go with his natural woody scent. It was a mix of exotic spiced wood, leather, citrus, and bergamot.

"You alright Kaela?" Asked Ryan with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Huh..?" I looked up to see Ryan's sour face his jaw tight and his eyes slightly narrowed. I felt my cheeks flush ever so lightly. "Yeah... why wouldn't I be?" I snapped annoyed at myself for being caught. From the back of his head I could see the muscles in Kale's cheeks twitch as the inevitable smile crept upon his face. Even from where I was I could hear the low rumbled grow from Ryan across the other end of the room. Ryan stood and walked out his hands clenched into fists.

"Hey..!" I cried making a move to stop him. Haley caught my arm and shook her head for me to leave him be. I sighed and sat back in my seat, and watched the final chorus of song from the Lion King as Simba took up his place as king of Pride rock with Nala standing lovingly beside him.

**Chapter 30**

"Right." Said Haley sitting up and slapping her hands on the couch. "I'm going to make some lunch."

"I'll help!"

"No no no. You stay put there missy." Haley said wagging her finger at me mockingly.

I stuck my tongue out at her and crossed my arms over my chest with a scowl on my face. I looked back up at Haley and we both laughed.

"Ehhhh" Yawned Harry from over in one of the arm chairs. "I'm tired."

"Whatever you've done like nothing all day!" Said Ben dismissing him with a wave of his hand but looking very guilty.

"Me! I've been painting! And I'm not the one who slept in till eleven!"

They argued a little more and I just blocked them out and gazed into empty space.

"Cooeee earth to Kaela" Mumbled Kale in a bored tone waving his arms about in my gazing spot.

It was annoying to say the least when that happened. You're just harmlessly gazing at a particular spot quite happy and at peace. Then some little bugger just decides to wake you up by waving their hands, arms, or objects in your face disrupting and otherwise breaking your daydream bubble snapping you back to reality!

"Piss off!" I mumbled lightly slapping his arms out the way.

I tried to get back into quiet space of daydream but it'd already flown far far away.

Grumbling I sat up on the couch and shuffled to the middle of the couch so I could get up without stepping on Kale.

"Where you going?" Asked Kale suspiciously.

"To see what a crap job you guys have done at painting my room." I smirked.

"Hey!" Piped Mouse.

I walked out the room and down the corridors to my bedroom. I gave a loud sigh and smiled. It was perfect. I had dark 'grape juice' purple as stated on the paint cans, coloured walls only one of them a deep velvety crimson as my feature wall. I loved it. Two of my favourite colours. I felt a buzz of excitement rush through me at the prospect of finalizing my room. I knew it was going to take what would seem like forever, but when it's done *sigh. I looked at the mass of furniture, boxes and plastic bags in the center of my room covered under a paint splattered once white, sheet of cotton. It was hard trying to remember the number of items, trinkets and objects that had actually been bought and I couldn't wait to open a carrier bag and start going through to see what I had and then place it were I wanted it. Then I'd be shuffling things around and re-arranging things so that they were just perfect. After a few weeks I'd probably do it all over again and put my bed against another wall, and swop shelves for different corners of the room. Ah the joys of being a woman.

A sudden thought popped into my head as I remember Ryan glaring at me and storming out of the room after catching me . . . 'daydreaming' over Kale's scent. _God that sounds weird. _ He'd been really …grumpy. The inquisitive cat inside me flicked her fail her ears twitching . I couldn't help but obey.

I left my room and walked back down the corridor to where it branched. Using my nose I tested each door that I past waiting to catch a whiff of Ryan. When strong scents of sandalwood and _.

"Ryan…?" I called knocking on his door lightly. I waited , and there was no response.

"Ryan..!"

I opened the door slowly. His room was incredibly boyish so as you can imagine it was in a bit of a mess. Clothes lay strewn across the floor with a couple of books and techno magazines, CD cases, paper etcetera etcetera . Ryan however was not there. "Huh…" Muttered. I walked out of his room and shut the door behind me. _Where is he?_

As if answering to my question the sounds of a heavy weight being hit over and over again with the clinking a metal chain answered me. "Oh dear…" I mumbled as I descended the metal stairs to the basement where all the training equipment was. Half way down the stairs I was able to see Ryan. He was furiously pounding his fists at one of the punch bags a constant mask of anger contorted on his face as he punched again and again. The punching bag was looking pretty tired and the chain holding the punching bag was straining the links weakening. He hadn't yet acknowledged my presence but he knew. Oh how he knew. I could see just by the twitching of his nostrils that he was aware of me standing there at the bottom of the steps watching him. "What is your problem?" I asked bluntly folding my arms over my chest.

Ryan socked the punch bag again this time harder. His lips were pressed into hard line as he seemed determined to block me out. He and I both knew though that that was going to be impossible.

"What. Is. Your. Problem?" I asked again this time louder beginning to feel annoyed that he was ignoring me.

Again the punch bag was pumbled the chain whining , and again did he push me away with his silence.

Clenching my fists I stormed over to where he was and stood in front of the punching bag before he could take another hit. This was both a smart and incredibly dumb idea. Now instead of taking his anger out on the punch bag it'd probably be at me. _Least I'm going to finally get his attention right?_

"What!" Growled Ryan.

"Answer me!"

"Nothing!" He cried waving me away with his hand as he walked away from me to another punching bag.

"Nothing? You call THIS nothing?"

I stomped back over to him and held the back of the punch bag like my Dad used to do for me. Ryan glared at me as he punched the bag causing my whole body to judder at the force.

"Don't lie Ryan."

"I'm not! Gods Kaela!" Yelled Ryan walking away from me again.

"Oh yeah, then why'd you walk out in a storm? Why you so angry huh? Is it your period because the last thing I checked guys don't have periods, or is there something else you're not telling me?" I yelled .

"Garrhhh will you just leave it Kaela! Why don't you go hang with someone else, ouh how about Kale I'm sure you'd both LOVE that!" He yelled turning to face me his hands clenched into tight white knuckled fists.

"Oh so THIS is what it's about huh. Your jealous. OVER. NOTHING!"

"Nothing! How can you call that figgen NOTHING! I see the way you guys are so wrapped up in each other even each others 'scents'" He spat sneering at me. " You're so wrapped up in each other's stench that you don't realize the other people around you. I'm here too! But ..just go. Just bloody go! Go and have a full on make out setion on the couch I'm sure the other guys won't mind!" He yelled pointing at the stairs for me to make my leave.

Clenching my fists I walked towards him trembling with fury. As soon as I was within an arms width of him I punched him square in the face and shoved past him to stomp up the stairs._ Figgen idiot… Dick… Bastard…. Faggot. Pig…. Fucking shit. …Moron… Dunderhead…. Douche…. Cow! _

I kept firing insults loudly inside my head at an invisible Ryan as I stormed my way back to the living room.

"Woah. You ok Kaela?" Asked Ben sitting up from the couch. I rudely pulled the finger at him and other wise ignored him as I walked over to the sliding door and walked outside. Feeling the gaze of several pairs of eyes I walked round to the other side of the ranch were they couldn't see me. There I plonked myself down on the grass and layed back looking up at the sky like I had done for years.

I watched the clouds roll lazily by as I tried to clear my mind of what Ryan had said. He was wrong. There was NOTHING between me and Kale other than some mixed up hatred for each other. Well maybe not hatred as such, I mean sure we have our disagreements and out fights but…we don't HATE each other. I gulped. _He's a dick too. I don't like either of them. Their stupid brotherly behaviors._ Kale was a controlling mad ass that couldn't control his temper . He thinks he can do anything he wants and get away with it, and Ryan he's just a selfish twit, who can't see things straight. He always thinks he can just play his game and everyone will follow. He's not everything he thinks he is. He isn't the nice guy all the time like he said. Ryan just gets all emotional and….._JUST SHUT UP ALREADY. Forget. Just forget about it. _

I sighed loudly and closed my eyes breathing in through my mouth….and …ouuuut through the nose. _In through the mouth…annnnd ….ouuuuut through the nose._

My eyes snapped open as the sounds of rustling grass and squeak of sneakers approached and a heavy body dumped it's self next to me on the grass. It was Mouse.

"So…just chillin' huh?"

"Mmmm." I mumbled

"Haley's making steak for us all. Smells SO good."

I looked up at him his light blonde hair flopped over his forehead and a smile bright upon his face. He was the most childish of all the boys. I smiled and looked back to the blue open sky happy for the company.

"My Mum and I used to do this." Said Mouse quietly.

"Whenever she felt stressed, or worried she used to always come outside and…just sit there. Quietly. Just staring up at the sky, a small smile on her face." He paused and smiled again.

"I used to always come outside and sit with her. Eventually she'd look at me and she'd give me this smile. Her smile. The smile that said "Everything's fine."." There was silence again as Mouse breathed in deeply and let out a long slow sigh.

"She died. I came home after school, I couldn't find her inside so I went outside. Just lying there she was. All peaceful and quiet a light smile on her face with a small sparkle of a tear at the corner of her eye."

I bit my lip my eyes watering.

"Only as I got closer did I notice the reason as to why she had died. She'd been stabbed. Just sitting down on the grass like she usually did and someone had crept up behind her and stabbed her. It was a quick death though. Just at the back of her neck at her spine. "

There was silence once more as he paused in thought taking another slow breath. A tear had escaped from my eye and had rolled down the side of my face leaving a trail of tingling dampness.

"But I know she's still with me. Up there somewhere I guess." He smiled motioning to the sky. "She's always there. Looking down at me and smiling her special smile. Everything's going to be fine."

"Mitch, I'm so sorry." I whispered wiping the tear away quickly not wanting him to see.

"Don't be. It happened three years ago." He smiled. "Come on, I think lunch will be ready by now, and I'm starved!" He said standing up and offering me a hand.

Slowly I sat up wincing as my wounds scrunched up tight and then relaxed once I'd stood up. We stood there quietly for a couple of seconds before I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him softly my face pressed against his chest. I broke away awkwardly. "Thanks for coming out, and keeping me company…"

"You're welcome." He smiled his cheeks lightly flushed.

**Chapter 31**

As Mitch and I entered through the glass sliding door we were both met with the tantalizing smell of food …and the eyes of everybody in the room. Haley and Tim were the only ones who were smiling, everyone else had accusing eyes on us that seemed to be analyzing our every move looking for traces of guilt. My eyes scanned over each face as I walked over to the table. I looked over to Mitch giving him a reassuring smile. He looked won at me and swallowed loudly his cheeks giving way to the forbidden blush. _Really not helping Mitch!_ I sighed and rolled my eyes. As I pulled out my chair to the table my eyes met Kale's which were narrowed his irises a dark turmoil of colour as the muscle of his jaw twitched angrily. "Well. . . . this looks nice…" I said awkwardly breaking the silence and picking up my knife and fork. Haley had cooked us each up a piece of steak, with new potatoes and fresh salad. Ignoring the continuous stares I cut into my steak sawing into it hungrily. I lifted it up to my mouth ready to put it in my mouth and eat. I looked up from my fork which was hovering a few inches away from my open mouth. They were still looking at me. I growled angrily and slammed my fork down . "Guys I can seriously NOT eat with you all staring at me. Would you please just quit it!" I glared at them all , each of them still meeting my gaze apart from Tina, Haley and Tim who'd already started eating. "WHAT?"

Slowly they seemed to awaken and pick up their knifes and forks to begin eating once more. Kale snarled through gritted teeth and grabbed his knife and fork, angrily stabbing into his steak viciously all the while glaring at me his eyes permanently locked onto mine. I growled and grabbed my own fork shoving it into my mouth. He didn't even twitch as the prongs of his fork began to bend as he stabbed into another hunk of steak. He chewed it vigorously his jaw working over time. "Oh hey, sorry I'm a little late." Came Ryan's voice from somewhere behind me as he entered the room. Kale momentarily shifted his gaze to Ryan, as did I. Ryan's face turned into a grimace and then a frown as his nostrils flared angrily. I was then aware of the sudden resemblance between him and Kale, they were both so alike right now it wasn't even funny. There was a loud cracking sound and I spun back round to face Kale. He was sitting there his knife and fork clenched in his large fists and his plate with a large crack down the middle of it. Smoke seemed to be coming out of Kale's nostrils as he stood slamming his knife and fork down into the table and leaving the room. I blinked in confusion staring at Kale's knife and his fork with a hunk of steak on it, which were standing erect in the table either side of his plate. "Geeze you guys need to cool down off the testosterone! Why is everyone so angry today? Seriously what the hell!" 

When I'd finished I picked up my plate and went and dumped it in the kitchen. I was just on my way out of the room when Haley called out my name. "I forgot to tell you, we all start back at school next week. We've given the school a ring so you enrolled already. You just need to pick your subjects and get your uniform." Said Haley smiling cheerfully. _School….school….I'm going to school…oh….my…god…school….._

"Oh…great." I mumbled forcing a smile as butterflies began bursting out of cocoons I my stomach. "Is that alright?" Asked Haley looked at me funnily. "Yeah… it's fine…" I said trying to sound confident giving an assuring smile. I turned round and carried on towards the door my head held high and my breathing controlled. As soon as I was in the hall my hands went o my head and mentally screamed. _OH MY GOOOOOOSH!_ I'd never been to school before as I'd been home schooled. When I was younger I used to dream of going to a proper school like all the other students, but now I wasn't sure I really wanted to. But then again I didn't seem to have a choice. _What am I gonna do! A uniform, I have to wear a uniform….ehhhh. Suckkkkkkk! But what about classes? How will I know where to go? What If I get lost? I'm going to humiliate myself and I know it! _

I groaned and threw back my head dramatically. Following the smells of paint I made my way back to my room. There was still roughly two hours to go before the paint would be dry. In other words I had two whole bloody hours to kill. I walked over to my bedroom window which was for some stupid reason shut. Pushing it open the sweat smells of the outdoors blew in a gentle breeze playing with my hair. I closed my eyes and let natures scent surround me in complete bliss that never failed to put a smile on my face.

"…Yeah I know right. She's just another Tina…"

" A HOTER version of Tina."

Male laughter floated up the corridor and the smile that was on my face disappeared.

"…. man when she came in, Mitch's scent was like on her and everything!"  
>" How many guys is she after!" Laughed another voice<p>

"I don't know aye, but as long as I get a go I don't give a damn how many guys she screws."

My fists clenched tightly and my breathing began to quicken as anger boiled up inside me.

"…I do Tina and Kaela any day. There like sisters I swear it!"

"Only Tina's the angel, and Kaela's the devil."

"Kaela's more fun though I reckon."

"Yeah…Tina just does anything."

I closed my eyes letting the anger boil hotter and hotter .

"Blonde sexy sluts both of them aye!"

My eyes snapped open and I began marching to my bedroom door and into the hall. Brody and James were walking down the hall each with a bottle of beer in their hands their backs towards me. Before either of them could get another sentence out of their mouths I reached up and grabbed both of them by the hair and yanked them backwards as hard as I could. They both let out high yells of pain as they staggered backwards beer sloshing onto the floor. When they both looked at me wide eyes and mouth agape as I stood fuming in front of them. "You think I'm like Tina do you?" I asked brutally. They both just looked at me incredulously. "DO YOU!" I yelled loudly. They both shrank back a little before regaining their posture. "..No."  
>"Oh really?" I asked a sarcastic smile on my face. "Good." I snapped grabbing onto both of their shirts and bringing them down to my level where I could see eye to eye with them. Brody and James held the breath. "Because Tina wouldn't be doing this." I whispered before releasing them both and then bashing their heads together and grabbing them both where it hurts. Their faces went white as they both crippled over in agony.<p>

"Never compare me to that bitch again! If I do you're both dead men. I will rip out your balls and hang them from my window as wind chimes if you even whisper anything along those lines again!"  
>With that I walked away furiously heading to the bathroom. I'd been meaning to do something for a while now and it was finally time. When I reached the bathroom I shut the door and locked it. Walking over to the mirror I stared at my ridiculously long dirty blonde mane of hair and grimaced. Bending down under the sink I rummaged around at the back of a cupboard which I'd been assigned looking for a special package that I'd bough at the mall with Haley. Once I'd found it I took it out of it's paper bag and sat it on the counter before diving into another cupboard for a pair of scissors. I found a clear zip up plastic bag filled with hair clips, razors, combs and hair scissors along with other items. Unzipping the bag I took out the scissors and took one last look at my hair. "Good bye." I muttered before snipping a good three inches off my hair.<p>

It took 40 minutes for me to cut all my hair. I'd kept the layers it was just a trim. Okay a rather big trim but a trim never the less. Instead of being down to my but it was now down to my waist, a much nicer length and it was without the dreadful split ends. Shifters hair takes a long time to grow back. Ever noticed when you cat has it's fur shaved for an operation and it takes months and months for the fur to grow back? Yeah well that's what it's like for us. It's great because it's not just the hair on our heads. Instead of shaving my legs twice a week I only have to shave twice a year, it'll be the same for the guys. Jealous or what?  
>It had been tricky sectioning off the different layers with the black clips and I kept freaking out that I'd cut too much off one side then the other, but all in all I'd found at the end I'd done a pretty good job.<br>I wouldn't need to cut my hair for up to a year assuming I didn't do anything really stupid to my hair like catch it on fire, but like that would happen.  
>Now for the final touch.<p>

Fifty minutes later I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom admiring my new hair. It was all the change I wanted. No one was ever going to make the connection between me and Tina ever again. My hand reached up to my silky hair and I smiled ._Perfect._

**Kales. POV.**

I growled angrily as I remembered Kaela coming into the room smelling of Mitch. It was infuriating to think that she could just go around getting all close around every guy in the fricken ranch! Okay maybe not EVERY guy on the ranch but still. She didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that she smelt of Mitch. What were they even doing out there! My fists clenched angrily at the thought.

"Fuck!"  
>"Shit man, where's a bag of frozen peas when you need one!" Groaned voices from the kitchen.<p>

" Fuck peas I got sweat corn!" Cried James .

There both sighed in unison and I stood up and walked to the kitchen wondering what the hell was going on. I got to the kitchen and froze my eye brows raised in shock.  
>James and Brody both had their jeans unzipped and below their waists each clutching a bag of frozen vegetables to their groins. They both looked at me wide eyed their faces blushing.<p>

"Should I even ask?"

They both shook their heads silently.

I laughed and returned back to the living room where I sat back in my chair annoyance creeping back as I looked to the sliding door remembering.

I looked up suddenly as someone entered the room and my mouth dropped open. _Kaela? _ My eyes watched as her hips swung side to side confidently her heart shaped ass teasing me. _Her hair…_ Her once blonde but length hair blonde hair was gone. Her now glossy black mane of hair hung down her back stopping just above her waist in perfect waves. She walked towards the kitchen and I tensed straining my neck to see her. _Damnit come back!_ There was a loud comical laugh followed by groans of embarrassment as she entered the kitchen. After a while of laughing she walked back into the living room and walked towards me. I automatically shut my mouth and watched as she slowly walked towards me her blue eyes hypnotizing. The curve of her juicy lips as she smiled. The teasing glimpse of her lacey purple bra. Her long smooth legs. _Ohhh yes._  
>I smirked as she drew nearer and then frowned when she walked past me completely ignoring me and walking out the blasted sliding door. My mouth hung open again and I let out a gasp. <em>She just walked past me….not saying anything…she….she….oouuhh….OUHH!...<em> I scowled angrily my fists clenching once again.

_Oh HELL NO!_

I stood up and marched towards the sliding door to go after her. **  
><strong>

**Chapter 32  
><strong>

After taking no more than 5 steps out the door I heard the squeak of leather as Kale got up from his chair. I couldn't help but smile to myself as his determined footsteps got closer.

"Kaela…!"

I promptly ignored him and carried on walking aimlessly my finger curled round a lock of my new black hair. It was a hot sunny day with blue skies and barely any clouds, with a lovely breeze carrying the scents of the outdoors. My fingers twitched as a tease of adrenaline spiked through my veins. I knew what I wanted. Inhaling deeply I walked a little faster and then began to jog ignoring an angry yell from Kale close behind me.  
>Running now I breathed deeply and closed my mind from all around me. I opened my eyes just as I plunged through the bush and into the forest the smell of earth, bark, and pollen filling my nostrils. Kale was coming up closer behind me only a couple of meters away, and the closing gap between us brought excitement chorusing through my body. It was everything I loved; the outdoors, adrenaline, the excitement of being chased but with no true fear that would spike horror in my heart. I glanced over my shoulder at Kale who was now only a few short breaths behind me, and grinned wildly at his resolute expression. My heart gave a wild leap as I felt his speed increase; I knew if he really wanted to that he would have caught me by now if he really needed too. Pushing my body to move faster I gave a wild laugh and gave a huge leap into the air. My body soared through the air at speed the air whipping at my face and whistling past my ears. My stomach dropped as I descended downwards back to the ground where I landed lightly and jogged forward a little before turning round to see where Kale was.<br>As soon as I'd turned a hurtling body flew through the air towards me and I gave a little shriek as it landed silently in front of me. My chest rose up and down quickly, lightly brushing the taught strong chest in front of me. Inhaling the strong masculine smell that was forever making me light headed, my eyes traveled upwards to his shoulders, then to his strong jaw covered with light black stubble. His sculpted curving lips, cheekbones, and then his smoky dark turquoise eyes. Kale cocked his head to the side a little as he gazed down at me, his rough hand gently brushing a wild strand of black hair out of my face. His fingers left a light flush of pink on my cheeks which caused him to chuckle lowly. Kale's hand came back slowly, this time cupping my face his other hand slipping round my waist and pulling me towards him my breasts pressed against him. Our lips met slowly at first as we each got our first taste, before our hunger grew into a fiery passion that consumed us both. My arms wrapped around his neck holding him to me afraid that he' let go. Kale's scent filled my nostrils and set my mind at ease but yet enraged my body with elation driving me into a frenzy. I was on the tips of my toes moving my lips slowly down his jaw then trailing down his neck.  
>Kale's hands slid further up my waist his fingers gently brushing just below my breasts, his hands widely spread holding me firmly too him. His hot breath was in my ear as he gently nipped my earlobe. Kale's heat increased as we both raced to keep up with each other. Under my hands I could feel Kale's muscles shifting under his t-shirt as his arms coiled around me tighter restricting any means of retreat. The knowledge of Kale's restricted strength and power beneath his skin put me on edge and gave a sudden thrill of excitement that I was growing to love. With two hands beneath my thighs I was hoisted up to him my legs wrapping securely round his waist.<p>

For a moment or two we just gazed transfixed, our foreheads pressed together gazing eye to eye for once. He let out a short breath before closing his eyes and breathing in my scent deeply. I gazed at his closed eyes and watched as they snapped open again taking my breath away; they were somehow different; darker, smokier, sexier, and determined. I felt his lips twitch as they curved upwards, I grinned wickedly enjoying every moment. Suddenly we were moving backwards until my back hit the trunk of a tree, Kale pinning me there his gaze still locked onto mine. His head shifted to the side as he breathed outwards his hot breath fanning my neck sending chilling shivers up my spine. I closed my eyes and leant my head backwards resting it on the bark of the tree. "So.." He whispered huskily."Do you want to play little puss?"

I grinned and gave a low laugh my head snapping back down and my eyes flashing . My fingers trailed through his dark spiked hair gently until I grabbed the soft ends and pulled gently as I whispered in his ear my lips gently caressing his skin. "Do you think you can handle it?" I challenged.

Kale chuckled darkly his large hands grasping my buttocks tightly. "You have no idea."

His mouth was suddenly there pressing against my lips demanding crushing mine and taking my breath from me. It was like he was consuming me all at once, lips crushing, hands searching. At the back of my head a little voice was screaming out warning. I knew that what had just been lit between us creating this reaction was going unstoppable. There was no way out this time. Kale had me against a tree. He could do whatever he wanted and no one would be around to stop it. The power of the shifter who had me was enough to make my knees weak. His strong arms curled around me, his chest pressing into me, his mouth claiming mine. And yet the strangest thing about it was that I loved it. I loved the danger and yet comfort this guy carried with him in an aura of edginess that cloaked his every move. I made me feel alive. 

I felt lost. My mind was twirling in a blur of desire, and my heart pounding uncontrollably. Every so often I would get a breath of fresh air that would bring awareness to what was happening. My top had already been removed and so had Kales which was now on the floor in strips. _I don't remember doing that . . . _ Kale had his hands hooked on the waistline of my shorts tugging them downwards relentlessly, while my hangs explored his bare back feeling each groove and line. Kale unhooked one of my legs from around his middle while supporting me with his other arm as he finally removed my shorts. Kale grinned at me and licked his lips playfully an evil glint in his eye. He unwrapped my hands from around his neck carefully and slowly lowered them to the belt of his jeans locking his unwavering gaze to mine. My fingers touched the smooth leather of his belt and brushed against the cool metal that fastened it. Kale leaned in close and gave one short whisper of a breath. "All you have to do is undo this belt baby and I'm yours. They'll be no going back."  
>My mind span into numerous possibilities and I bit my lip hesitantly.<br>"Undo this belt and they'll be no stopping me Kaela."

His eyes were serious and his mouth relaxed his hands now on either side of my body spaced out on the bark. Nothing could be heared other then the pounding of our hearts, mine in particular. I wanted to unleash him, I wanted it so badly, but yet something was holding me back. " If I … if I did." I began quietly gripping onto his belt tightly. "If I did, would you. . . " The shift of colour in his eyes answered my question and the line of his lips hardened. _ If I released him, he'd claim me. It was certain. _

One of the strongest drives of male shifters is to claim a female as their own. Once this is done it can't be undone. It was like a wedding with no possible divorce. A permanent vow of loyalty and love that is bound to both for the rest of their lives. I knew this from basic survival. I could feel it in my gut. It's the knowledge that a baby turtle has when it comes out of its shell to make quickly to the sea. A knowledge that has been unspoken, untaught and yet it is known.

Without a word Kale smiled a strange almost hidden smile and leant forward and kissed me this time gently, his lips caressing mine and lingering momentarily. "It's too soon." He said simply tracing my jaw line with his finger softly. My heart plunged and I began to breathe franticly my eyes widening in panic. _What no!...yes…but…  
><em>"Kaela, I understand." He smiled. "But I want you to know that until you're ready to make that decision I'm not going anywhere. " Kale grinned showing me his white teeth in a predatory smile. "Kaela.." He said this time quieter his face serious once more.

"I don't know what it is about you… I don't know why, but you…you … you set me on fire every time I see you, your challenge me like no one else does with your damned pissy attitude, you tempt me with your smoking hot…" He kissed me just below my jaw. "…Sexy…cuvy…glorious… body" Kale's lips met my skin again and again with every word slowly working his lips further and further down my neck leaving tingling sensation spreading through my body. "You're fucking annoying, and you tease me and taunt me with everything you do, when you're slapping me round the face, yelling at me, talking with other guys…" His fists clenched tightly as he waved one in my face glaring at me. "And yet, I just want to be near you. Just to be near you." My lips parted slightly as I processed what he'd said Kale still gazing at me deep in thought his face with a look of confusion. "Kaela. I will fight everyday to be yours. Until you're ready to make that decision I'm not going to play easy on any man in that ranch that poses a threat to my desire Kaela. I will not give in."

Kale gently removed my fingers from his belt and lifted one of my hands to his broad tanned chest. The spark in his eyes had died down back to their usual calm turquoise if anything appearing a little greener than usual. My heart had slowed into a peaceful thrum and my mind was at ease. I leant forward pressing my lips to his and lingering for that last taste of magic before breaking away. "Thank you." I murmured.

It was as if a new adornment had come over Kale as his eyes brightened, his face settling into a new understanding and new determination. "You better be good buddy." I smirked.

Kale smirked too his face a real picture of mischief. "Me, good?" He exclaimed with fake surprise.

"Never" He whispered.

**Chapter 33**

As Kale and I walked back through the woods my mind was perturbed. For once in my life I wasn't sure what I wanted.


	2. Chapter 33 FULL

As Kale and I walked back through the woods my mind was perturbed. For once in my life I wasn't sure what I wanted. The sureness in me had dissolved into nothing. _ I can't._ My mind wandered helplessly not sure what path it wanted to take. _Not yet._

We were nearly back at the ranch and my palms began to tingle. "Did you realize that you were covered with Mitch's scent earlier?" Spoke Kale interrupting the silence and making me jump. I frowned confused. "I guessed it later, but I didn't really know till after I walked inside."

Kale laughed.

"Geez was it that bad!" I asked feeling a bit annoyed.

Kale sighed and looked up a grin on his face. "No.." He said before laughing again.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. _He seems awfully happy…_ hesitantly I lifted my t-shirt up to my nose and sniffed. I coughed loudly, my nostrils flaring. _Slinky bastard!__  
><em> My t-shirt stank.

It was intoxicated barely even breathable without choking. It annoyed me that he smelt so good though, but I really did not want to have to go through another déjà vu. I growled at Kale angrily, but he merely smirked happily.  
>"I'm SO having a shower!" I muttered under my breath<br>I felt Kale's body stiffen next to me.  
>"Oh no you don't." He ground out through gritted teeth.<br>"Ohhhh yes I will! I'm not going in stinking of you!"  
>Kale glared at me angrily his footsteps getting heavier as he stomped his anger out bit by bit,<p>

_There everything will be fine._ I sighed relieved with a smile back on my face as we broke through the forest and onto the grass , the ranch now in view. _ I wonder if the paints dry…?_ I had a feeling I'd be up till midnight in determination to finish my room. I felt my pace quicken with excitement .

"Fine go have your shower!" Growled Kale "Besides.." He said his voice chipper and amused, causing my heart to sink. _Oh god what?_ "It doesn't really matter anyway, because I'M not having a shower." He grinned revealing his pearly whites.  
>I scowled as I slid open the sliding door and stepped in. At the last minute I turned back to the sliding door and slid it back shut and locked it. Grinning triumphantly I pulled a face at Kale standing outside a scowl now on his face.<br>Before heading to my room I went to the back door, and the front door as fast as I could making sure they too were locked. Smiling, I walked back down the hallway whistling a happy tune . I entered my room and waved to Haley. "Hey! The paint dry?" I asked happily.

Haley looked at me a weird look on her face. "Yeah… it was dry an hour ago and LOVING your hair by the way!." Her eyes then darted around the room quickly. "You might want to have a shower..?" She asked raising an eyebrow slightly unsure of herself.  
>" Yeah I know, he's such an ass!" I said rolling my eyes and walking over to a pile of plastic bags stuffed with clothes. I rummaged through them while Haley filled me in on the details of what was next on the list.<br>"…. So we're going to get the boys to assemble the shelves, while you and I clear all of your stuff into another room so we can get the vacuum out and clean the floor and the windows. Then…"  
>Out of the plastic bag in front of me I pulled out some jeans and a grey off the shoulder top.<br>"Okay." I said standing up. "I'm gonna go take a shower."  
>I turned round and was about to make it to the door when a large figure stood in my path. His hot breath tickled my ear as he whispered "Enjoy your shower <em>tesoro<em>" . His last words lingered on my neck before he pulled away his lips curved and seductive. "_Oh, lo farò babe, non vedo l'ora di ottenere il tuo fetore fuori di me."_I spat angrily shoving past him.  
>I'd simply said " Oh I will babe, I can't wait to get your stench off me!"<p>

About half an hour later I was out of the shower and smelling like sweet little ol' me. It took me a little while to put on my bra as I stretched awkwardly round my back hook it on. The wounds on my shoulder and chest were now scabbed near healed wounds; the ones of my chest mainly just pink scar tissue that I prayed would disappear by the end of tomorrow. I took a sudden inhale as a pair of grey blue eyes with flecks of amber yellow flashed before my eyes sending my heart into a pounding frenzy. _Breathe Kaela there's no one there. There's no one here. There's no one here._ I struggled to calm my breathing as small droplets of sweat beaded out of the pores of my skin. I spun round quickly half expecting to see him standing there, but there was just an empty bathroom with a lilac towel on the floor and the occasional drip of water leaking from the shower head. My eyes scrunched close and I sighed ._There's no one here, there's no one here._ I bent down and began to pull my jeans up my legs the denim feeling a little stiff as the jeans hadn't been worn. After doing up the fly and the silver button I brushed my damp hair out of my face returning my gaze to the bathroom mirror. My fingers lifted to my cheek scratching off the remaining flecks of paint which then got caught under my nails.  
>The grey top which I slipped on was soft, warm and incredibly comfortable I could see me wearing it quite a lot. My heart had slowly snuck back into its normal rhythm my mind already working automatically, and pushing the memory back into a steal box enclosed in the deepest darkest corner or my mind. But this time the memory was harder to lock away, it kept fighting against me in a screaming rage, throwing snippets of the memory at me again and again each as sharp and painful as a knife.<br>_….A loud taunting laugh….__  
><em> I shook my head awakening and fighting to regain my senses my breathing uneven.

The memory lashed out again.

_A cold sweat broke out across my skin. My eyes grew wide as a wave of nothing but pure terror washed over me drowning me with fear like a blast from the past…._

The memory as a dark shadow creature lurking at the back of my mind opened it's mouth and gave a sinister grin, it's hollow black eyes and open rotting mouth as it cackled. Another steal box appeared this one red with yards of chain wrapped securely around it. It shook as the darkness within it fought against the chains. My body was now cold and my mouth dry. I watch behind my eye lids as the lock securing the chains shuddered and protested against it's prisoners. Horror began to creep over me as the steal lock began whine as the chains glowed a hot red growing hotter and hotter. The memory grinned at me as it's hand stretched out to the lock. "…No…" I whispered under my breath. The lock melted the chain's links exploding in all directions leaving the red steal box unguarded. I felt sickened as the dial on the outside began to turn clicking in the numbers to unlock. The dial stopped turning and the door that concealed the darkest memories I held began to open with a low creak. A dark shadowed hand slowly reached out of the box flexing it's fingers slowly it's talons glinting in the darkness. The door was now half way open and the shadowed memory forming out of black smoke in the box another hand forming and stepping out into my open mind. Time had slowed into a painstaking drag, as the last part of the memory was formed . It cocked it's head at me studying me carefully. It froze and then opened it's mouth in a blood curdling shriek, the red steel box exploding.

_RED____. Blood was dripping down the door frame and over my fingers towards the floor creating a pool of rouge….."So you thought you'd come back did you?" Came a cold harsh voice from behind me…. I froze as his finger touched the side of my face, my jaw clenched and eyes wide. Smiling he removed his hand from my cheek as if he was just going to leave me but then let his hand moved towards my hair. As if on instinct I reach out and grabbed his wrist in my hand, my fingers barely making it round his full wrist but gripping hard all the same._

_"Don't. Touch. Me." I hissed quietly._

_The guy glared at me and then I was hit across the side of my face with the back of his hand, I gasped as pain throbbed through my cheek. Fury began to spread through me like wild fire and I was breathing heavily. I turned and glared at the guy leering down at me with a smirk. Before he knew what was happening I slammed my fist into his face and kicked him to floor sending him skidding on his back into the wall at the other side of the room._

_"I said don't touch me!" I yelled furiously._

I fell to my knees my hands clenched round my head as tears streamed down my face as the memory took over as ripe and fresh as it had first been when experiencing it.

_I winced as I was shoved back against the wall a hand clenched round my throat. My eyes were wide as I choked for air my hands cold and clammy as they tried to pry the hand away from my throat, my legs kicking helplessly but meeting nothing but thin air. "Stop struggling girl. You'll only die faster." Came a voice above my head. I looked up meeting the pair of pale cold eyes. My legs stopped and dangled loosely against the wall and the grip around my throat loosened a little. Low chuckled laughs filled the room as they came in creeping closer. "Tell me girl, what's your name?"_

_I opened my mouth about to speak but then rebelled against it and spat at the man's face. The room fell deathly silent as the pair of eyes closed for a couple of seconds as with his free hand his wiped my spittle off his face. His eyes opened again burning with anger his grip round my throat tightening painfully as he pushed me up higher off the ground till I was eye to eye with him. " I'll ask you one more time girl.." He spat. "What. Is. Your. Name" He asked quietly his grasp tightening at every syllable. I opened my mouth gasping for air as I tried to gasp out my name. "Kk…..K…ae…Kae…Kaela….." I gasped struggling against his hand my fingers trying helplessly to lift his fingers off my throat. "Kaela is it? How nice." He said giving a sadistic smile his eyes glinting evilly as he let go of my throat dropping me to the floor where I gasped and choked in air spluttering weakly tears staining my cheeks. The man turned his back on me and began a slow walk over to my parents shaking his head in pity. " Poor things. It's a shame really because they could have been quite useful to me. "__  
><em>_He knelt next to my father . "You know, it's all your fault they're dead." He spoke a matter of factly.__  
><em>_"…Liar!" I spat still heaving in air glaring over at him. He gave a low chuckle and stood again._

_"Oh Kaela. You have no idea how glad I am to of finally found you. The lengths of trouble… " He sighed looking back to my dead father.__  
><em>_My fists clenched angrily as I steadily pulled myself up and onto my feet. Wiping a trickle of blood from my nose, the bruise over my cheek where he'd hit me still smarting angrily.__  
><em>_"Shut up!" I whispered my chest heaving.__  
><em>_"Or. What.?" He asked waving his arms dramatically gaining a few laughs from the men who stood in shadow waiting and watching patiently._

_I struggled for words in my dry mouth. The man began taking quick graceful strides towards me his fists clenched at his sides. My heart pounded loudly in my chest as my fists clenched tighter as I held my ground. He was now only inches in front of me his chest rising up and down slowly. I was slammed against the wall again. "OR WHAT!" He roared ferociously his nostrils flaring angrily his voice pelting my ears and causing my head to spin dizzily. I pushed myself off the wall wincing. I lifted my head and pushed my hair out of my face glaring at him. A smirk slipped onto my face as I shook my head slowly and grinned menacingly. "Or I will kill you." I whispered my voice livid with anger that matched his without me having to yell.__  
><em>_The man froze and looked at me carefully unsure on where the I was joking or not. His smile lingered before it dropped slightly as he realized there was no joke about it. I was serious. My grin grew smugly before it dropped off my face my heart jolting in my chest as loud raucous laughter filled the room. "You're a funny girl Kaela I'll give you that. Now unclench those fists before someone gets hurt, your coming with me."__  
><em>_I stood there defiantly my jaw clenched tightly.__  
><em>_"Kaela, do as your told honey."_

_"I'M NOT YOUR HONEY YOU FUCKING SHIT!" I Yelled furiously._

_"Your parents are DEAD Keala. It's YOUR fault. You are coming with ME." He growled.__  
><em>_My shoulders shook angrily as my boiling rage grew.__  
><em>_"Come Here." He demanded glaring at me._

_I didn't move and stood stock still my fists taught at my side._

_"No."__  
><em>_"You're a slow learner Kaela." He said walking over to me again. His fist struck hard against my stomach followed by a hard kick to the head sending me sprawling.__  
><em>_Hot liquid dribbled down my forehead it's metallic taste filling my mouth. The man clicked his fingers once and two strong pairs of arms wrapped around me and lifted me to my feet. "Take her to the van." He said dismissing me with a hand._

"ENOUGH!" I screamed wracking my head side to side awakening back to the bathroom and a loud pounding fist banging against the door. "KAELA!" Yelled Kale.  
>My eyes flew open as I struggled to regain my breath. "KAELA! OPEN !" He yelled.<p>

"Shit…I'm fine….I'M FINE GOD DAMNIT!" I yelled coming to my senses and standing weakly my knees shaking. Using my hand I steadied myself against the wall as I made my way over to the door. I unlocked it as quickly as I could my fingers fumbling with the lock. The door was flung open revealing Kale standing there his chest rising and falling with his fists clenched and his eyes wide. He looked down at me concern flickering across his face as his eyes narrowed. Self consciously I wiped my sleeve across my face trying to remove the traces of tears from my cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. " I snapped a little too quickly. "I'm fine." I said again this time slower. Kale still stood ridged in the door way unsure and his gaze still on me skeptically. "I'm Fine!" I said pushing past him and walking down the hall in a hurry to get to my room.

Hi this is the Author TheNebulaAngel. If You have read this far in my story and you have enjoyed it, just so you know I'm actually up to chapter 42, with a total of round 76,000 words, you can READ these chapters on another web called wattpad. If you are interested in reading further please email me and I will link you. I will not be posting any more on this web as it's too easy for people to copy and paste my work and make it as their own.  
>I will not be on Fanfiction at all, but if you email me ON this web (fanfiction) It will alert me via my personal email account, so I can reply to you with the link.<p>

Thanks.  
>x<p> 


End file.
